Lost and then Found
by Marina Rose
Summary: Future fic: Follow along with the exciting events of Fairy's next generation. What could be brewing around the next bend? Read to find out...First FairyTail fic.FINALE UP!
1. Chapter 1

The gulid was lively as ever. Everyone was getting ready for the big party this evening. Mirajane and her sister were hanging banners and streamers everywhere. Elfman and Evergreen blew up balloons while Elfman declared that blowing up said balloons was "manly". Cana supervised the unloading of the fresh barrels of alcohol and Freed set up the glasses.

Lucy set up all the wooden tables; covering them in silk table cloths and floating center pieces. She smiled at her work, everything was going smoothly so far. So far being the key part. She straightened up and gave the room a glance. Yep, everything was going great. In her whole twenty years as a Fairy Tail member she hadn't seen the whole guild work so smoothly. A sharp pain her lower abdomen made her double over and sit down in the closest chair.

"Are you okay?"

Lucy raised her head towards the concerned voice. The boy, no, young man stared at her with his brown-green eyes filled with worry. "Is it the baby?"

Lucy smiled gently, his worry was so endearing, "Yes, it's kicking a little bit hard. Don't worry it's normal. Do you want to feel your baby brother or sister kick?" She held her hand out to her son and he placed it in her palm. She placed his rough hand, so much like his father's, over the spot the baby was kicking. His eyes lit up with joy and amazement.

"Wow…" he breathed.

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing, isn't it?" she spoke gently, her voice filled with love.

"Yeah. Um, can I ask you a question?" He asked, he had just got back this morning from a mission and had been roped into helping set up for the party without being told what it was even for!

"Lay it on me."

"What exactly is this party for?"

It caught her by surprise, he didn't know yet! This will make it even greater, she thought. "Three members are coming back after a long time, sweetie. Now, go help your Aunt Levy, it looks like she could use some help." He nodded and headed off to do as she asked.

Levy was even bigger than she was! It was amazing to see the petite women waddle around with that enormous belly. Yet there she was trying to carry a box of decorations that was blocking her view. Her son took the box and nudged Levy to the chair beside her.

"Now, sit there until we're finished setting up." He admonished.

"I'm pregnant, not invalid." She grumbled, causing Lucy to giggle.

Igneel graced her with a fanged smile, "I never said you were invalid, I just don't want to you over work yourself." He shook his pink at the roots and blonde at the tips hair and walked away.

"He's such a sweet boy, hard to believe he's Natsu's son." Someone said behind the two pregnant women.

The two turned in their chairs, "Lluvia, Erza, how are you both?"

Lluvia smiled gently, "LLuvia's finally over her morning sickness!"

The other three laughed, even after all these years she still hadn't stopped talking in third person.

"Did Lluvia say something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No, you did nothing wrong." Erza assured her.

"Oh, okay."

The three laughed again.

"Lluvia is confused…"

Igneel looked over at the sound of his mother laughing and smiled. As the saying goes "When Momma is happy, everybody is happy." And it was true, when his mother smiled, the whole guild smiled with her. He smiled along with everyone else, what can he say? Her smile is just that contagious.

His eyes glanced at the doors and wondered when the guests of honor would get here. He was starting to get swept up in the guild's mood. He walked over to the bar and nodded his head in greeting to Freed, "Where is Nicholas? I haven't seen him since this morning and that was hours ago!"

Freed placed the glass he was cleaning down and put his hand on his chin in thought, "He was around here earlier, but I don't know where he went."

Igneel's cheeks puffed out in irritation, "It's not fair that I get roped into helping as soon as I get back and he does nothing! He always gets out of work!"

Freed chuckled, "Not really 'getting out' of work so much as he avoids it like the plague."

In response Igneel muttered under his breath, Freed caught a few words like, "Stupid" and "Just disappears". Before storming off, Igneel gave a smile of thanks to Freed and then left in search for Nicholas.

"Nicholas, don't even think about it." Freed said with a scolding tone.

A boy with light green hair put the bottle of whiskey down and whined, "How did you even see me Dad?"

"A father sees everything. Now go to roof and get Lucia, the guests of honor will be here in at least ten minutes." Freed told the boy as he picked up another glass.

Nicholas groaned, but headed to the stairs that led to the roof. "Lucia! Get your ass down here!"

"He's like I was at that age." Mirajane stated happily.

Freed still didn't how she could be so sweet and yet still so evil when you pissed her off. He chose not to question it.

Lissana walked over to a white haired girl and plucked the baby from her arms, "Thanks for watching her Alice!"

"Sure, no problem!" Alice smiled back to her aunt.

Evergreen walked over to her daughter, "I don't know where you got your patience from, but you certainly did not get it from me _or _your father…"

"It's not manly to be patient!"

"Oh, who asked you anyway!"

Alice laughed at her parents.

Bixlow burst through the heavy wooden doors of the guild, "Everyone, they are almost here!"

And with those five words everyone scrambled for order. Making everything look ready and in place. It was almost party time!

With everyone in place, the doors opened and the people that walked in caused everyone's jaws to drop.

"It-It can't be…"


	2. Chapter 2

Igneel stared at the figures that walked through the doors, "Dad…"

"Hey, how've ya been Ingeel? Took care of your mother and sister like I asked ya to?" Natsu asked his tearful son.

"Yeah, you know mom hates it when you assume it's a girl…" Igneel said while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oi, man up Igneel! My dad just got back too, but do you see me bawling my eyes out?" a dark haired boy with blue eyes said.

"Adrian, who the hell asked you!" Igneel shouted, flames rushing into his green-brown eyes. Pretty soon the two blonde-pink and dark haired boys were fighting.

"I'm going to drown your sorry ass!"

"And I'm going to burn yours to hell!"

Natsu turned to his two companions, "Oi, Gray, control your son! He's causing a scene at our home coming!"

Gray turned to Natsu with a raised fist, "YOU control YOUR son, ash-hole!"

Lucy and Levy sighed, "They haven't even been home for five minutes and they're already starting a fight."

Before Erza could intervene, two iron pillars bonked their heads, "You two need to control yourselves first..." Gajeel turned as he saw a blue blur in the corner of his eye and he spotted Levy, "Good to see ya babe." He told her with a crooked smile.

The smile she had fallen for.

Levy smiled back, "It's great you're back so early! I was beginning to think you would miss the baby being born!" Levy frowned then, "I take it the lead was a dead end this time?"

Gray tsked, "No Dragons. Not this time. We found something better."

"Wait, what lead Dad?" Adrian and Igneel asked at the exact same time. They turned and glared at each other.

"Boys," Natsu warned, "We had a lead on where _they _might be."

"Them, if it wasn't Dragons…" Lucy mumbled while rubbing her belly in slow circles.

Levy gasped, "THEM! Do you mean…did you find…" Lucy and Lluvia caught onto what Levy was implying.

Gajeel gave them a fanged smile.

Igneel and his rival stood there confused, "Who's 'them' if they're not the Dragons?"

Lucy turned her head sharply over to look at the boys and they stared back at her with blank stares. Lucy smiled sadly, "You don't remember them, do you?"

"Remember who exactly?"

"Of course you don't remember, you two were very young when it happened. Lluvia doubts that you would recognize them now if you saw them." Lluvia spoke softly.

Levy took over, "You want to know the story?"

The two boys nodded.

"Ok, about twelve years ago, three children were kidnapped in the south park."

"No way!" Igneel breathed.

"Hmph, I think we would've heard about it." Adrian agreed grumpily.

"Well, you were five. You didn't listen unless you wanted to hear it." Lucy deadpanned.

"As I said, three children were kidnapped, but they weren't just anybody's kids. No, they were Fairy Tail kids." Levy stated causing Igneel and Adrian to gasp.

"Then we would've definitely had heard about it by now!" Adrian exclaimed, trying to think of three Fairy Tail kids that had been missing for twelve years.

He came up with nothing.

"It's a tough subject to talk about Adrian, especially around you two." Gray said, letting the cat out of the bag.

"Why would it be hard to talk about around us?" Igneel asked, feeling like there was more.

"You were closet to them."

Levy cleared her throat, "On with the story, you squirts were five and we had taken you guys to the petting zoo in Hargeon. So, we didn't hear what had happened until we had come home, but we felt that something was wrong. We got back and the townspeople were murmuring about black blurs over the park and little children screaming. We hurried to the guild and Nab told us that the kids had been taken from the park. Everyone searched for them, high and low. We found nothing. No leads, nothing. Well, apparently nothing turned into something." Levy glared at the three newcomers who whistled nonchalantly, "About six months ago your fathers and Gajeel left to go on a 'long mission'. Didn't tell us what it was about, so we assumed it was to find the Dragons, although I then I would think Gray would've gone for support." Gray frowned, "Don't you frown at me Gray Fullbuster!"

"We didn't mean to keep it a secret," Natsu explained, putting his arm around his Lucy and rubbing her shoulders, "We just didn't want to worry you and get all your hopes up."

Mira stepped forward, "Did you…did you find them?"

Natsu nodded.

The whole guild gasped and began to cheer.

Lucy and Lluvia started to cry and held onto each other for support. Levy brought her hands to her mouths as tears welled up in her brown eyes.

Igneel and Adrian stood there, confused in the happy crowd, "Wait!" Igneel latched onto his dad's scarf, "You never said who 'they' were…"

Gray looked over at his and Natsu's son, "They are Max Redfox, Layla Dragneel, and Jey Fullbuster. They are the ones coming back."

"Well, where are they then?" Adrian spoke up.

Igneel didn't wait for an answer. He started to sniff the air and ran out of the guild. Adrian followed him knowing that Igneel's nose never lied.

"Should we stop them?" Gajeel asked.

The six of them, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Lluvia, and Lucy, stood together watching the two boys disappear down the road.

"No…"Lucy trailed off leaning into her husband.

"Let them go…" Lluiva said intertwining her fingers with her husbands.

"We'll see them later." Levy said putting her arms around Gajeel's waist.

…

Adrian panted as he tried to keep up with Igneel. Damn that boy could run! "Igneel! Do you know where they are?" he shouted in between breaths.

"Yes! I-I remember these scents! They are coming from south park!" Igneel ran faster than he ever had before and that caused Adrian to curse him.

"Slow down Igneel!" the dark haired boy shouted.

"No! You speed up!"

Adrian groaned and pushed himself to go faster. He wanted to be the first to see them.

They raced around the corners and long stretches of road. They dodged all the carts and people. As they neared the park, Igneel was in the lead and Adrian froze the ground under them. Igneel slipped and grabbed Adrian's ankle bringing them both down. They slid into the park and into the tree that the guild knew so well.

"Ouch!" they cried holding their heads.

They both stood up and shouted in unison, "I made it here first!"

They glared and rammed their foreheads together in a head butt.

"No way! I was first!"

"NO, I was!"

A mix of laughter and chuckles caught their attention. They swiveled their heads in the direction of the sound.

"Who the—" Adrian started.

"Hell are you?" Igneel finished.

…

**A/N: Ok! And that's it for this chapter of Lost and then Found! I would like to thank all of you who wasted your time reading this and would greatly appreciate it if you would waste some more of your time and review! I know I didn't have an author's note in my last chapter, but that was because I was too excited to post the beginning to put one in! CX **

**Review responses: **

**alicelouisex': Honey, I can't tell you everything~ BIG FAT LIE RIGHT THERE.**

**Irelys: Well, there you are! Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were the three members that came back! I'm not going to -well I can't say it here, but look out for the next chapter! (hinthint)**

**And Lucy and the others weren't going to be pregnant in the beginning, but my fingers had another idea. ^^'**

**PINKhairedBADASS: Thanks! It means a lot for you to say that my story was good! I hope you liked this chapter! I will be introducing (youknowwho) in the next chapter so please be patient!**

**I'm glad that Igneel is easy to visualize! :] **

**And thanks to LunaticSavage and mhie890 for story alerting! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Ok, I haves a question fors all of yous.**

**What do you want to see happen in the next chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3

A small group of three stood laughing at Adrian and Igneel. Two girls and one guy.

The first girl had powder blue hair and dark eyes. She had a small nose and a small mouth. She wore a dark blue top that left her shoulders bare and barley covered her from her breasts to her midrift. The sleeves were long and flowing. The edges had a fur lining and matched the shorts she was wearing. The dark blue ribbons that reached her knee twined around her calves and ankles to the small slippers on her feet.

The second girl had the most unusual hair. It was almost like Igneel's only reversed. It was blonde at the roots and at the tips it was pink. She had bright green eyes and had a button nose and a full mouth. She wore tan shorts and a piece of cloth covering her upper half. She also wore a vest over top of the cloth that reached her waist and had a scaly pattern. She had a ragged piece of cloth tied around her neck and a key pendent underneath it. She had slippers on her feet as well, but only had a ribbon reaching her ankle.

And the boy…he was quite different looking. He had ebony hair that reached his shoulders and mahogany colored eyes. His face was sharp and angled and he had three piercings above his right eyebrow. (1) He had on a black wife beater and a dark pair of jeans. His dark boots disappeared up into the legs of his jeans.

"Who the hell are we?" The blue haired girl repeated, "We are people you don't want to know! Who the hell are you?"

"We are mages from Fairy Tail!" The two said together and they quickly head butted once again.

"Fairy Tail?" The girl with the weird hair said. She rubbed her chin in a thinking pose, "I think that's where those old geezers told us they were going." She placed on hand on her hip and pointed at the two boys on the ground with the other one, "Oi, you two."

Adrian and Igneel pointed to themselves, "Us?"

"Yes, you two, you're going to show us where Fairy Tail is!" the girl stated with a smile.

"Eh?"

"Don't go 'eh?' Just show us where the damn place is." The boy spoke for the first time.

"Snap to it and don't just sit there." The blue haired girl snapped.

"Never mind, I don't need two idiots to get me lost. I guess we'll have to track those geezers by scent!" the boy sneered. He sniffed the air and pointed the general of the guild, "That way!"

The girls waved goodbye and sprinted after the boy; Adrian and Igneel sat on the ground and watch the group of three disappear.

"By scent?" Igneel wondered aloud.

"They are heading to Fairy Tail? Just who the hell are they! 'People you don't want to know' BAH! They're just stuck up, over privileged, no goo-" Adrian was cut off by Igneel's hard stare, "What are you looking at me like that for, you over heated idiot?"

"They have the same scent! THEY ARE _THEM! _Don't you get it? Those people just now are our NAKAMA!" Igneel swore under his breath, "Holy shit, I didn't even recognize…"

Adrian was quiet.

_Max Rexfox, Layla Dragneel, and Jey_ _Fullbuster._

"Those two girls were our sisters… HOLY SHIT! We are idiots!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Now that you've stated the obvious, let's go!" Igneel rocketed out of the park and towards the guild. A small shadow hovered over him and he glanced up to the sky, "Mica!"

'Mica' was a light blue cat with white stripes over her body, white wings spread out behind her and her tail had a ribbon that matched the scarf around her neck, "Need a lift?" The cat didn't wait for an answer, but sweeped down to grab the back of Igneel's shirt and proceeded to fly him to the guild.

"No fair!" Adrian shouted, "Miles is out on a mission with Charla and Happy!"

"Not my problem!" Igneel shouted back and stuck his tongue out and urged Mica to speed up.

Mica's wings expanded to their fullest length and sparkled faintly, "Here we go!"

With a boom, they blasted to the guild.

…

Layla Dragneel stood next to her two companions. She glanced up at the sign and read aloud, "Fairy Tail…" She grinned and turned to face Max and Jey, "Looks like we made it guys! Time to walk in and face everyone we haven't seen in twelve years! I'm ready…"

Max and Jey gave Layla a sympathetic look before grabbing her under her arms.

"Guys! You didn't have to drag me in! I was just preparing myself!" Layla whined.

"Layla-" Jey started.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Max finished.

Layla smiled, "Yeah, I do. I didn't realize how it would feel to be here again." She let her pink tipped bangs fall over her eyes, "Do you think Mama still wants me?"

Jey bonked Layla on the head.

"You dumbass, of course she still wants you! She's your MOM." Jey smiled and released the arm she was holding, "Now, smile and don't be self-conscious! You're Layla Dragneel! Be proud of who you are!"

"What she said." Max agreed and moved his arm to her shoulders, "Be yourself, and if they don't like you then they are just a bunch of punk ass bitches. Okay? Now quit whining so we can go in!" He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye.

Her eyes were shining and her face was set in determined expression. Yes, she was ready for this. No matter what the outcome she was prepared for what lies ahead. She reached out to grip her friend's hands. After taking a deep breath, she strode forward, letting go of Max and Jey's hands she took her first steps into her future-and was rewarded with bottle thrown at her head and she was down for the count.

A woman with short dark hair stood with her hands to her mouth, "Oh, shit! Is she okay?" She turned to glare at the woman with long white hair that had red strands running through it, near the door, "Marki, look what you did!"

Marki glared and crossed her arms, "Well, excuse me for not wanting to end up like her." Marki pointed down at the unconscious Layla on floor.

"Shiro! What did I say about throwing bottles?" roared the giant shadow at the back of the guild.

Shiro merely shrugged and pointed at Marki, "Master, if she hadn't moved then that girl wouldn't have been hit!" Shiro stopped there, and looked at the girl on the ground, "Speaking of which, who is she?"

Max and Jey, who had been stupefied at Layla's untimely accident, sprung forward and stood on guard in front of her passed out from.

"Who the hell throws a bottle at their nakama?" Jey exclaimed, horrified at Shiro's actions, mainly because she had hit her best friend.

Shiro smirked and said, "Sweet heart, it wouldn't be Fairy Tail if we weren't throwing shit at each other. Whether it be magic, a fist or even a bottle." The older woman eyed the two with an unreadable expression, "I've never seen your two mugs, "and then she pointed to Layla, "Or her's either in Fairy Tail before. Who are you guys? Do you want to join or something?" Her lip curled.

"No." jey said looking the older woman straight in the eye, "We're already members."

Shiro raised an eyebrow at that statement, "Do you think I'm going to believe that bullshit?"

Marki walked over to Shiro and tapped her shoulder, "Shiro, I don't think-"

Shiro cut her off with a glare, "Listen kid," Jey frowned. "I've been here for the past ten years, I think I would know who is a part of this guild and who isn't."

"Well, then that explains it bitch."

Shiro growled her annoyance at the remark.

Jey growled right back and lifted her hair over her shoulder, leaving her left shoulder blade bare. She turned and showed the exposed shoulder to Shiro, "See, I told you we were already members."

Indeed there was a guild mark on the girls shoulder. Max lifted his shirt to reveal a dark Fairy Tail mark dancing above his left hip and then he flipped Layla over to show the mark on her lower back.

"What the fuck? How can you pipsqueaks be members already!" Shiro exclaimed wide eyed.

"You've only been here ten years not twelve." A voice said from the floor. Jey and Max quickly bent to help their friend up. Layla stood with only a little bit of difficultly, she mumbled her thanks, "Jesus lady, you sure can throw. Now, where did the old geezers go?" Layla scanned the guild until her eyes landed on Natsu's pink head, "Oi! Old man, we're here! Where are they?" Layla crashed her way over the Fire Dragon Slayer and grabbed him in a head lock. Natsu choked and sputtered at the pressure on his throat, "Now tell me where they are!"

Shiro stood there with her mouth hanging open, ignored. Jey and Max ran over to help Layla with her torture. Just who the hell were these kids anyway! "He-Hey! What are your names?" She demanded as she stormed over.

The four stopped what they were doing to stare at the short haired woman. Layla blinked and said, "I'm Layla Dragneel."

Max pointed to himself and stated proudly, "I'm Max Redfox!"

Jey spoke with a happy tone, "And I'm Jey Fullbuster."

Shiro stood stock still and her mind was in a whirl. Marki came over and placed her hand on Shiro's shoulder, "You should've let me stop you…"

"But, that girl! She's Gray's daughter?" Shiro said, not believing it. How could he have a daughter without her knowing about it!

"Look's like it. Now I know for sure that they're not going to break up. Tough luck." Marki said and with a pat to Shiro's head she wandered off to talk with some other guild members.

…

**A/N: And end of chapter! Hehe~ yes I know I should've wrote more but this is the longest chapter so far in Lost and them Found. Normally I stop around a thousand words, but I promised people that I would introduce characters (Shiro and Marki) in this chapter so I made it longer! So my questions this time is: Should the chapters be longer? Or should I keep them at the length they were? (yes I know that's technically two, but let's over look that right now.)**

**Right because alicelousiex' wanted to say something in this author's note I will let her,**

**Alice: BLOODY HELL WOMAN I NEED TO KNOW WHO THE BAD GUY IS! AND DON'T YOU DARE BLOODLY LEAVE US AT ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE DAMNED CLIFFHANGERS, GIRL! Or I swear to Jashin-sama, I'll send Hidan after you! Oh and Lluvia… GRAY IS MINE BTCH! MINE! YOU HEAR? I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YEEEEEEEEEEEEH! *get's dragged off screen***

**Me: I can't believe I actually let her do that… -_-' Ok on to Review Responses!**

**Alicelouisex': WTF? Why would you spam me here? Jesus woman! After all the shit I do for you…**

**Irelys: Yeah, more kids. ^^;; I don't make them "work"! They do that on their own… I don't like the word mossy don't know why, I just don't. And like he has pink hair and the tips are dyed blonde…only its natural… **

**PINKhairedBADASS: Sorry I made you wait for so long! Damn writer's block… Hopefully this was an awesome chapter too! **

**Ps. Marki is your girl!**

**Ok now I love all of you who favorited and alerted this so lots of love and kisses! X3 **

**Can anyone guess where this reference came from? If you guess you win something totally awesome~**

**Enough rambling, go review! That button isn't going to bite you, harm you, or cause the world to end so click it! **

**OH AND I DON'T OWN SHIRO OR MARKI! ONLY MY OC'S!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu reached behind him and pulled Layla over his shoulder, "Ok midget, where is who?" he asked while holding her failing limbs in an attempt not to get smacked, hit, kicked, or even maimed.

"Where are our mothers, old man!" Layla squirmed in her father's arms. For god's sake! She wasn't a midget! She growled and bit his hand. Natsu yelped and let her go. Layla wriggled out of his range and stood with her best friends. "You promised! Now it's time to pay up!"

Natsu looked at the three while he nursed his bitten hand, "Would you believe me if I said right behind you?"

Jey narrowed her eyes at her best friend's dad, "How come I don't?"

"Lluvia thinks that you should."

The three froze in place. Layla's eyes grew wide and she reached behind her and her hand was grasped in a soft but firm hold. Jey took a shakey breath and reached behind her as well and like before her hand was held lovingly. Both girls' eyes started to well with unshed tears and Max would swear that there was something in his eyes. He turned around first and let out an uncharacteristic sob.

"It's you…" Max trailed off, "Somehow, I remember you being taller…" He choked on a sob and reached for his petite and pregnant mother. She smiled, the tears of pure happiness running down her cheeks. She reached up to her tall son and latched onto him, afraid that he would disappear again if she let him go.

Jey tightened her grip on the hand, "Mom?" she asked shakily without daring to turn around.

"Come here, baby."

Jey let go of the hand and a sob to turn around to launch herself at her own mother. She wailed into her mother's dress and held on for dear life.

"It's okay, Momma's here. Shh, shh." Lluiva said as she rocked her baby girl back and forth, letting a few tears escape her blue eyes.

Layla turned, not letting go of the hand, seeing the blonde woman with brown eyes. A tear trickled down the side of the young girl's face.

"It's been a while hasn't it…Layla…" the blonde woman said softly, "Do you maybe remember who I am?"

Layla gave her a small smile, "Do think I have that bad of a memory as my father? Please, have a little bit more faith!" the girl scoffed. She still held her mother's hand, loosening and tightening the hold. She didn't look her mother quite in the eye and her face had a forlorn expression.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, concern showing on her face.

"I was just wondering if…if…you still wanted me after all this time…I can leave if you don't…" Layla said in a grave voice.

Her mother's face grew angry, "Layla Grace Dragneel! Don't you ever say that! I swear you're as dense as your father…" Natsu shouted his displeasure at that remark, "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't want my own child! A horrible one, that's what I'd be, but I'm not and I love you with all my heart." She pulled her daughter to her so that she could wipe away the tears that were now flowing free from Layla's green eyes.

"Even after all this time?" Layla sniffled.

"Even after all this time. Honey, why don't we go and get you all something to drink, okay? Does that sound good?" Lucy said as she rubbed Layla's back.

"Mom, I'm fifteen. I don't want juice, I want something with alcohol!" Layla announced.

"No, you'll become a drunk that way." Lucy scolded her child.

"Hey, I was drinking way before I was fifteen!" Kana shouted.

"Exactly my point." Lucy sighed.

"Jey, Max and I have all gotten wasted before, so I don't see how that matters now…" Layla grumbled.

"What? You all are only fifteen! Who in the world gave you kids alcohol?" Lucy screeched.

"Um," Layla, Jey, and Max said at the same time while looking over at their father's, "Dad did?"

Natsu had grabbed the back of Gray's shirt and was sprinting towards the exit with Gajeel right behind them. They had made it to the doors when Igneel and Mica burst through them and crashed into the three trying to escape. "Gah!" they all shouted.

"That was a shameful exit!" Erza shouted as she marched over to them and grabbed their collars. She dragged them over to their slightly pissed off wives.

"No, Erza let me go!" Natsu wailed.

"I swear I didn't know there was alcohol in those drinks!" Gray pleaded to the Titania.

Gajeel just prayed that he would still have all his appendages after his little wife got ahold of him.

Igneel shook his head and stood up, bringing Mica with him, "That was a rough landing."

"No, that was a failed landing." A voice commented smugly.

Ingeel looked over at the voice, "Adrian, who the hell asked you!"

The young Fullbuster glared at his best friend, "Oh, shove it Igneel. We need to find our sisters." He glanced over to his father to see him get scolded like a puppy…like usual. Adrian rolled his eyes at his father's inability to stand up to his mother. He turned his head to see if they were near the bar, but was tackled from behind.

A pair of hands covered his eyes, not allowing him to see who it was, "Guess who~" a voice sang from behind him. He reached up to the hands and did a tricky maneuver, twisting around to grab the person.

"Now how the hell did you do that?" Jey said, a little impressed.

"Uncle Natsu taught it to me." Adrian said as memories flooded back to him. He saw a little girl with powder blue hair smiling at him with flowers in south park, "Jey…" He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "It's good to see you again."

Jey stood still, trying to understand why he had said that.

Then it all came flooding back.

All the memories, all the names, and all the adventures, the scents.

"Adrian…"She breathed.

"You remembered…finally." Adrian whispered lovingly.

Igneel watched the two with a heavy heart, wishing that his own sister would remember him.

"Why are you looking so glum, you big dummy?" Layla asked her older brother, "I've just came back after twelve years and no hug? What is this nonsense?"

Igneel grinned toothily, "Then come here!" She ran into his arms and hugged him fiercely, "You know I've missed you a lot these past twelve years. I'm sorry I didn't come and look for you sooner, I just…couldn't remember…"

She glanced behind him to Max, "It's ok…it was just…lost time…" Layla leaned back and graced him with a fanged smile, much like his own, "Let's enjoy our time together…and I'm sorry for recognizing you earlier, I'm not that good at tracking yet." She explained with a sheepish smile.

"Then let your big brother teach you!" Igneel said leading her over to their parents. Adrian, Jey and Max walked to their parents as well.

…

Shiro watched from the second floor with an uneasy feeling creeping up into her belly. She was sure that when those three had left for months it was because that Gray and his _wife_, she thought with contempt, had a fight and he was separating from that darn water women. Then she had found out that she was pregnant, well Shiro thought she still had a chance. A small chance, but still a chance. But this! How the hell did this _happen_!

Adrian looked very much like his father, but the girl looked like that darn water woman…

Shiro growled and bared her teeth, scaring one of the newer guild members. She will have Gray, one way or another—

"Shiro?"

Shiro started and whirled to face the voice, "Marki! How many fucking times have I told you not to sneak up on me!"

Marki merely shrugged, "This month alone? I'd have to say about 50, give or take."

Shiro glared at the white and red haired woman, "I really hate you."

"Nope, you love me. You just can't admit yet." Marki stated lifting herself onto the rail next Shiro. She began to swing her feet, much to Shiro's annoyance.

"Do you think that I will have a chance?"

Marki turned her head sharply to look at her friend, "Shiro, he's married. Give it up! They're not going to break up anytime soon!"

Shiro's eyes were dark and gave away nothing, "Well, I guess it is time for me to give him up. It was just a silly crush anyway!" She smiled and Marki's worry eased, "Why don't we go on a mission? I'm in the mood to go out."

Marki nodded, "Can I pick the request?"

Shiro grinned, "Sure, but something with a big reward!"

Marki nodded, saluted and flipped off the rail and down to the lower level. She walked over to the request board while humming a happy tune. She was grateful that Shiro had finally given up her insane mission to have Gray. And it had been since the first day she had become a member too. Her eyes wandered up and down the board looking for a decent enough paying job.

"Oh, Mira! I'm taking this job with Shiro!" Marki told Mirajane while taking a paper with 200000J written across the bottom. The picture above had a dark shape looming behind a hut and the writing below said, 'Large monster eating crops and farm animals. Attacked two villagers and destroyed three huts. Head to Bagting for more details.'

Mira nodded, but frowned, "Aren't you both going to stay for the rest of the party?"

"No, we're not really in a party mood tonight." Marki shook her head, "Shiro, let's go!"

Shiro had come down, by stairs, and walked with the bubbly white haired girl out of the girl and into the evening.

…

The two women had arrived at the town and were directed to wait till nightfall to kill the monster that had been terrorizing the town.

They sat hidden inside a corn field near the town when they had heard some activity. The monster had at least been three stories high and had razor sharp teeth. It looked much like an ogre, but not quite as ugly.

It had been a fairly easy monster to kill; it wasn't able to stand up against their combined strength and allowed the girls to be able to return to the guild the following morning. But until then they would spend the night in one of the empty cottages. The elders were extremely happy that the only thing that was destroyed was an old barn.

"I still think that he should dump that ugly water woman. He would be better off with me." Shiro grumbled into the darkness of the cottage.

Marki let out a frustrated sigh, "I thought we went over this! He's not going to dump Lluvia! Plus I think they are the perfect match, they get along great and they hardly fight! Honestly, she's better than you be as a wife. Also as a mother!" She took a deep breath after saying all of that.

There was no reply.

"Shiro? Look, I'm sorry…"

Still no reply.

"Shiro?"

A small shuffling sound was all the warning she had.

A small hand pressed itself to her back. Marki felt as she were freezing which was impossible because she used Blue Fire Magic. Suddenly she couldn't move at all and all feeling was gone. The only she knew she was going to die when she saw knife protrude from her chest. Right from her heart.

_**Shiro's eyes were dark and gave away nothing, "Well, I guess it is time for me to give him up. It was just a silly crush anyway!" She smiled and Marki's worry eased, "Why don't we go on a mission? I'm in the mood to go out."**_

Before Marki died she could've sworn she heard the words, "_Gray will_ _be mine."_

**A/N: Marina Rose: *passed out on the floor***

**Alice infiltrating the authors note!: OI YOU LITTLE WANKERS! PRESS THE DAMN REVIEW BUTTON OR I'LL COME AFTER YOU IN YOUR DREAMS! And me and Hidan will offer you to Jashin-sama! Seriously, isn't this great! And I know some spoilers! BUT I'm not letting anything loose- wait… You already know that Shiro's a lunatic (no offence Irelys!) but yeah, if it was me Gray would have dumped Lluvia of course for me…. (no offence Irelys, Shiro's my second favourite character besides Gray here! Actually fourth favourite…there are two others aside from Gray) Anyway~ before I drag on and spill everything I know so far. This was actually all I had to say, well I have LOTS more to say, but I don't think Marina Rose will keep it…And if you guys are wondering how I can infiltrate into a A/N…let me explain: I got abducted by those green, three eyed alien toys from Toy Story and they drove me to America in Buzzlightyears space ship and there I sunk in through Marina Rose's window and knocked her out with a cricket bat and then stole her laptop and bed.**

**OHMYGOD. Now I'm here to advertise! Go and read my story: Crossroads! It's an ItachiOC and KibaOC, possible DeidaraOC and a later SasoriOC! Those guys are from Naruto if you didn't know. And its an AU fic and doesn't spoil anything of the plot line so you can read what happens in a high school when two feared guys come back and throw the world of the Naruto gang's and my two OC's lives upside down. Oh and it's rated M— *stops abruptly after being hit in the head with a BASEBALL bat.***

**Marina Rose: Dammit my head hurts now! Any way I'm so sorry PINKhairedBADASS and Irelys! TT^TT Please forgive me! BUT I HAD NO CHOICE! MY FINGERSTYPED IT! **

**Question: Who is your favorite of the three, Layla, Jey or Max? Please explain! (you don; thave to though!)**

**Review responces:**

**ShiningSteller: Thanks for reading! :3 I made this a long chap and I even had it edited! Layla, Jey and Max are all fifteen, as said in this chapter, while Adrian and Igneel are both 17.**

**Sweetpea999: I HOPE THAT THIS WAS TOUCHING ENOUGH FOR YOU! XD I tried really hard because lately I had been in a really crappy mood and was watching The Chronicles of Narina: Prince Caspian when I heard this song that got me happy enough to write the scene! **

**PINKhairedBADASS:….PLEASE FORGIVE ME! TT^TT I feel sooooo bad for killing her off….i didn't even know it was gunna happen! Honest!**

**Undisi: I'm glad you liked it! I can't tell you if there will be a love triangle or not because that would ruin the story! The three that were found are 15 and Adrian and Igneel are 17. P.s. your English isn't bad at all! What language do you speak? :3 **

**And finally (always save the best for last right? XD XD)**

**Alicelouisex': here it is. I was online but now im not. Soon I will be reading Crossroads and then getting food…im so hungry! Omg I still need to make an "whoowhoo"…**


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro glanced at the body of her friend. She had to get rid of her by morning otherwise someone would find out that she was dead… and that Shiro had killed her.

_Wait, what the hell am I going to tell the guild! _Shiro thought in distress. There has to be someway…

Then she got it. She could burry Marki's body and head back to the killed and tell everyone that the monster killed her! It's a wonderful plan, no one would ever know! She grabbed a blanket and wrapped Marki in it. She stuck her head out of the door to check if anyone was out there. It was empty streets both ways. Shiro dragged the tightly wrapped bundle to the forest and looked for a good place to dig. She spotted a good place by a large oak.

She dug a three foot hole, deep and wide enough to conceal the body. She placed Marki in carefully.

"Dear friend, if only you hadn't said that darn water women was better than me." Shiro said softly before beginning to re-shovel the dirt back into the hole. She tried to finish quickly and not to think of what exactly she had done.

When the dreadful deed was done she ran quickly back to the cottage to gather her belongings. She scribbled a note to the elders of the village apologizing for leaving so soon and telling them to keep the reward.

Shiro stalked along the path to the city. It would take her hours yet till she reached the outskirts of Disimata. Bagting was twenty miles away from Disimata.

After miles of walking she reached Disimata and bumped into an odd woman.

"Watch where you are going! I am going to see the love of my life!" the woman said.

Shiro frowned, "A woman like you shouldn't have a love."

The woman scoffed, "I was invited to Lyon's daughter's birthday party. He said that they love Sherry."

"Let me guess you're Sherry. And let me also guess that you love this Lyon, even though he has children with another woman?" Shiro said, wondering if the woman was in the same boat as her. Then she realized the name the woman had said, "Lyon? Lyon Bastia?"

Sherry raised a hand to her pink hair, "Yes, you know Lyon?"

Shiro glared at Sherry then smiled, "Why don't we go get something to eat? We can talk about how we know Lyon."

Sherry nodded skeptically.

…

Sherry was laughing along with Shiro along the dark streets. They had been talking for hours and had gotten to know each other quite well. Shiro had found out that Sherry had been following Lyon for a long time. Shiro had told her that Lyon was her first love.

"Well, I guess you, Ursula and I are all love rivals~!" Sherry laughed.

Shiro's face grew cold, "I guess we are, then. Who's Ursula?"

"Ursula is Lyon's wife. They've been married for two years, but they have been together for five years all together." Sherry babbled drunkenly.

"Really?" Shiro said looking at the paved ground.

"Yes, they have two twin girls, they're turning three this year, the eldest is named Noah and the youngest is named Charlie." Sherry told her companion.

Shiro nodded and turned her head to the side, "Sherry, it really has been great talking with you."

"You're leaving?" Sherry asked, confused.

"No." Shiro said and placed her hand on Sherry's back. The pink haired woman grew stiff and Shiro pushed her into a deserted alleyway. She exquiped a dagger and plunged it into Sherry's chest, "I don't need another love rival."

…

At the same moment Lluvia felt chills run down her back.

"Are you all right?" Gray asked, rubbing Lluvia's back.

"It's nothing, Lluvia just got chills." Lluvia placed her arms around herself.

"Would you like a blanket mom?" Jey asked, "Adrian, Dad go get her one!"

The two ran off in search for a blanket.

"Man, Adrian you are whipped!" Igneel laughed.

"Gray, you too!" Natsu laughed along with his son.

"Shut up!" Both Gray and Adrian shouted at the same time.

Layla giggled at the father and son duo's and thought to herself how much alike they were. _Like father, like son,_ she thought.

"Layla are you hungry?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm, a little bit. Do you know if they have fire chicken here?" Layla asked licking her lips and gazing over at the bar.

"It's your father's favorite food, ask Mirajane for a two plates. I'm sure your brother is hungry too." Lucy nudged the girl towards her father and her brother. She watched with a smile as the three laughed together, "Natsu! Come here, I need to talk with you."

"Uh oh," Layla started.

"Dad's in trouble~!" Igneel sung.

Natsu bonked him on the head and Igneel smacked his arm, "I am not in trouble…at least I don't think so." Their father grumbled as he walked over to their mother.

"Oh, be quiet Natsu, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to know what happened when you guys found them. You know, did they believe you when you told them that you all were their fathers? Did you see the dragons? Did you all have a touching reunion? Or did you—" Lucy placed her hands over her mouth, "I'm letting my imagination get ahead of me. Hurry and tell me what happened!"

"Well…" Natsu started.

"Uh huh."

"We found them in the forests far north."

"Uh huh."

"And then we told them that they were our children."

"And then?"

"We brought them home to see their mothers!"

"That's it?" Lucy asked, excepting more.

"Yep!"

"WHAT A LET DOWN!" Lucy cried.

"Well, then write a book about how you thought it would be. I bet it would make millions." Natsu said, walking over to the bar to get something to eat.

Lucy lifted her hand to her chin in thought, "Maybe I will…"

Max sat the table next to Lucy, "Maybe you will what, Aunt Lucy?"

"Write a book about how you all met your families." Lucy said, feeling like Max maybe interested in what she was talking about.

"And what did you have in mind exactly?" the boy asked and soon the two were talking about ideas and what kind of facts she could put in.

"Book nerds, I don't get them." Gajeel said, shaking his head at the blonde bunny and his son's antics.

"Does that mean you don't understand me?" Levy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes it's like you speaking a whole other language." Gajeel chuckled.

…

The party dwindled down and many left the guild to their homes. Natsu carried the sleeping Layla in his arms and Igneel on his back. Lucy walked next to him and kept an eye on Igneel, in case he slipped.

Adrian held Jey over his shoulder. She had one too many beers, thanks to Kana, and had passed out about two hours ago. Gray stood with Lluvia, his arm supporting her up.

"Lluvia is not sleepy." Lluvia mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Levy isn't either!" Levy chorused, while yawning.

"Hn." Max said, letting his mother lean on him, "I think it's time for all of us to be getting home."

Gajeel nodded and headed to the doors. Max followed, leading his mother along. Gray and his family left as well; Natsu and his own family had left already. The guild was hazardous looking and no one wanted to be around when Master woke up.

…

Layla woke up the next morning with something warm curled up beside her. Layla lifted the bed sheets and looked underneath. There was a blue kitten curled against her arm.

"That's Miles and Teresa's kitten, Fortuna." Igneel told her. His bed was straight across from hers. He was sitting on the edge of the sheets and just had pants on.

"Ew! Igneel! Put a shirt on!" Layla wrinkled her nose in disgust. She grabbed a pillow from the head of her bed and threw it at her brother. The sheer force of the thrown pillow knocked him backwards and back onto the bed.

"Ow…"

"Hey, who's bed am I sleeping in?" Layla asked, pulling the sheets away enough for her to slip out and to keep Fortuna warm.

"Hm? Adrian's. He sometimes spends the night."

Layla squealed and began to rub herself furiously, "Nastiness! I slept in the same bed as a boy did! This is so gross! I need a bath, a long and hot one. Oh, I feel so dirty!" She ran from the room and down the stairs.

Igneel laughed as she left and reached for a shirt on the floor of the room. He checked for stains and then smelled it. Eh, it wasn't too bad. He pulled it over his head and began to make his way down stairs. His mom had eggs and bacon already on the table. There was a lighter for his dad sitting next to his plate.

"But, mom, I slept in a boy's bed! I need to take a bath!" Layla whined.

Lucy was making pancakes and shook her head at the girl, "I need to take a shower first, then you can take yours. Now take these to the table." Lucy shoved a full plate of pancakes into Layla's hands.

Layla sighed and placed the pancakes on the large table. The front door opened and Natsu walked in, "Yo!"

Lucy punched him.

"Where the hell have you been? I woke up and you were gone! What if the baby had come! These two would've have panicked and then I would've panicked and then-" Lucy sputtered when Natsu smiled, "Why are you smiling!"

"Because, it didn't happen and I will be here when the time comes. Don't worry!" Natsu hugged her.

"Gross!

"I'm going to be sick!"

Lucy and Natsu looked over at their children. Lucy smiled and grabbed the front of Natsu's vest; she hauled him down so that their lips met.

This action was met with two sounds of gagging.

Natsu broke away blushing, "Don't knock it till you try it."

"He's right you know." A voice sounded from the doorway.

"Gray! Adrian! I'll set two more plates." Lucy said, moving towards the cabinet.

"No. That won't be necessary." Gray said, his tone somber.

"It's fine, there's plenty of food Gray." Lucy told him, puzzled at his tone of voice.

"Lucy, Natsu. This isn't a social call." Gray straightened from his slouched position against the door frame, "I got a letter this morning, and it was from Lyon. Sherry was murdered last night in Disimata. Lyon and his family are coming to Fairy Tail today. His children's birthday is today and they're very upset because of Sherry."

Lucy gasped and put her hand on Natsu's arm, "How was she…killed?"

Adrian stepped forward, "She was stabbed. Right in the heart."

Lucy gasped, "Who could do such a thing?" she burst into tears. Natsu instantly cradled her in his arms.

"Let's get to the guild then." Natsu had a hard look on his face, "Have you told Marki and Shiro yet? I know Marki was good friends with Sherry."

Gray shook his head, "They haven't come back yet from their mission in Bagting. I will as soon as they get back."

Layla stood by Igneel and Adrian, not quite knowing the whole situation and who Sherry was. "Should we head to the guild then? What time did Lyon say he was coming?" Layla asked, she was getting quite a bit restless.

"She's right, we need to get going. Lyon's coming on the first train at ten and it's…" Gray glanced at the grandfather clock standing in the main room, "nine-fifty."

"Well let's go." Lucy grabbed her husband and moved the kids out the door. She slammed the door closed behind them.

The little kitten floated down and landed on the table. Fortuna placed four strips of bacon and two pancakes on a plate and annoyed to no one in general, "It's chow time!"

…

**A/N: Dear all you wonderful fans,**

** I love you.**

**Seriously, I do. All of your support keeps me going, (also the fact that Alice would kill me) I love all your feedback as well. Whether it may be good or bad. My question for my dear, dear readers is that—you know it isn't even a question…no wait…it is… In chapter three there is a (1). If anyone of you all can guess where I got the idea for Max's three piercings?…you will get to pick which one of the three babies, (Lucy and Natsu's; Gray and Lluvia's; Gajeel and Levy's) you'll get to pick all the details, apart from the birthday, like boy or girl, the name, eye color and hair color. That sort of thing. Right now everyone has a fair chance. Not even Alice knew about this! (Sorry sweetheart, I was giving others a fair shot! Love you anyway! 3) Right, anyway there are three babies and as of right now there a five current reviewers! SO ACT FAST!**

** Xoxo,**

**Marina Rose.**

**Okay enough of that mushy gushy stuff. Too much of it makes me sick. :P All as for the reason I have been missing for…how long has it been since I last posted a chapter of Lost and then Found? A week, maybe two? Ugh, it's because its summer. I can't tell what fucking day is which. -_-' I'm sorry if this did not live up to your expectations, but I tried. I think this story is going pretty well even if I don't know its plot line. *insert shrug of the shoulders here* **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY OWN OC'S! I DON'T EVEN OWN SHIRO AND MARKI! THEY BELONG TO PINKhairedBADASS AND IRELYS!**

**Do you know what time it is?**

**ITS REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!**

**ShiningStellar: I know I made her a bitch, someone had to be the bitch and when I got the information about Shiro it said, 'likes Gray' and so the plot bunnies went to work. I'm glad you liked it though!**

**Sweetpea999: Thanks! I'm glad that I made her creepy enough and made the CHAPTER good enough for you as well! I hope that this chapter was great too! **

**Undisi: I thank you immensely for picking up on that. I tried to mesh the parents personalities and put it into the children's, but I'm glad you caught onto that! : ) I didn't really think about Gray's stalker problems ^_^' OH MY GOSH! I LOVE MEETING (even though it's not in person) NEW PEOPLE! So you speak Hungarian? I speak American and some Spanish… Yet again your English is very good! So don't worry about it! : )**

**PINKhairedBADASS: HONEY THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE BEGINNING TO MULTIPLY! THEY WILL TRY TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT! **

**Alicelouisex': I honestly doubt that you will be online when I post this so I will say here THAT I MISS YOU! TT^TT I'm like dying here in my room, by myself, watching Narina movies. -_-' I NEEDS MAI INTERNET! IM DYING! *foams at mouth and falls to the floor* OMGZ LIGHTERS JUST CAME ON THE RADIO! **

**Well~ See you all at the end of the next chapter~! ****xoxo Marina Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy dabbed her eyes with end of Natsu's scarf, "Damn hormones, I look like a mess now and we're meeting Lyon's wife and children for the first time." Lucy glanced back at Gray, "What are their names again?"

"Ursula, Noah and Charlie. Hurry, Lyon's never one to be late." Gray told the hormonal blonde.

"Well, Lyon can shove it. Mom can only waddle so fast!" Igneel stated before running snickering. Lucy growled and made a quick lunge for the boy, but was second too late. "See you at the guild you guys!"

"When I get my hands on that boy…"Lucy mumbled.

Adrian and Layla laughed at the same time which caused her to look over at him. He caught her glance and returned it with a stare of his own. "What?"

"I still haven't taken a bath yet." She said and turned away from him. She stomped up the street, sparks flying from her hair every so often.

"Wait," Adrian said, jogging to catch up with her, "What does that have to do with me?"

"I slept in your bed last night-" Layla started with a shiver at the memory.

Adrian smirked, "What? Did you want me last night?"

Layla glared at him hard, "No, I feel like I may have contracted some sort of disease from your bed." She smoothly stuck out her foot and tripped the dark haired boy. As soon as his face hit dirt Layla ran for it. Adrian grunted in anger before getting up and chasing after her. He ran down the street and around the corner. Layla dropped down from the branches of a tree as her parents and Gray walked by. "Uncle Gray, your son isn't very bright."

"Who isn't bright?" Adrian said quietly in her ear. He stood with his hands on her waist and his head bent low.

"Eeeek!" Layla squeaked.

Natsu strode over, grabbed the boy by the scruff and placed him far away from Layla, "Off limits."

Gray frowned, "Hey, he should have a shot."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

Natsu crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, "What if it was the other way around?"

"I'd give them a chance! Are you saying that my son isn't good enough for your daughter?" Gray demanded.

Adrian had slipped by and was now standing next to Lucy. Lucy placed her hand on Adrian's shoulder and held Layla's hand, leading the two away from the soon to be fight.

…

"How quaint." A woman said, holding the hands of two little girls. The woman had feathery dark hair that fluttered along her shoulders. Wisps of hair fell to frame the woman's sharp face. Her bright brown eyes dominated her face, accenting a small nose and mouth. She wore a tight black tank top and dark jeans. The brown leather belt she wore matched the brown leather ankle boots. The only jewelry she had on was a pair of studs and a big diamond on her ring finger.

The little girl on the right had light hair, almost white looking, and dark eyes. She was wearing a purple flowered sundress, "Mother, this place is a pig's sty. Why are we even here?"

"Noah, remember we're here to meet with Daddy's friend." The little girl on the left said softly. She had dark hair and bright gray eyes. She had on a dress that matched Noah's only the flowers were a pale blue. The two girl's faces were the same, but with two totally different expressions.

"Charlie, today should be about us! To get our minds off of the thing that happened to Aunt Sherry! I want to have fun! And an ice cream cake." Noah grumbled and tugged her hand out of her mother's. Ursula let the two girls free and headed to the bar.

Charlie followed her adventurous sister over to the request board. Noah slipped behind Nab and gently slipped a jewel filled bag off his belt. She gave the bag to Charlie and whispered into her ear. Charlie nodded before walking over to a man in a tight black suit. As he turned to talk with someone she tied the bag onto his belt. Making sure that the side of the bag that said Nab was facing out, she quietly skipped away. Noah giggled and Charlie stood stone-face.

"Hey mister!" Noah called out. Nab turned and pointed to himself to make sure she was calling him. "Yeah, you. Is your name Nab?"

Nab nodded.

"Is his name Nab too?" Noah said, pointing to the man in the black suit.

Nab shook his head.

"Oh, well he has a bag on his belt that says Nab on it, so I was asking." Noah shrugged and turned to leave. She took a couple steps before peering over her shoulder. Sure enough her plan had worked and Nab was walking over the poor man they had targeted.

"We saw what-" A voice said.

"You both did." A second voice finished.

Noah and Charlie gasped and turned.

Two twin boys with dark hair and purple eyes stood with their arms crossed.

"Ya know-" The one on the right said.

"We're gunna get blamed for this." The one on the left finished.

Noah scoffed and brushed passed the two and straight into someone. "Oof!" she said as she fell backwards. Charlie ran over to her and checked for any injuries.

"Hi Igneel!" the boys chorused.

"Hi, are you okay squirt?" Igneel asked.

"Igneel when you knock someone over you're supposed to help them up." Adrian shook his head and reach out a hand to the girl. She looked at him and slowly put her small hand in his. Adrian hauled her to her feet gently. "You okay? You're not hurt?"

"My pride is a little bruised, but that's about it." Noah responded, blushing faintly.

Adrian smiled, "That's good, who are your guys Mom and Dad? I've never seen you two before." He asked Charlie, bending down so that they were eye level.

Layla bent down as well and rested her head on top of Adrian's, her unusual hair draping over his shoulders, "They're not a part of the guild?"

Igneel frowned at his sister; she didn't realize that teenage males are very, he searched for the right word, aware. Sure enough Adrian got a weird expression on his face and got up quickly before running out of the guild.

"Wonder what that was all about." Layla said thoughtfully.

Noah glared, the older girl had made, as her mother called cute guys, her hunk run away! When Layla turned Noah stuck her foot out to trip her. Layla let out a squeak of surprise as she fell forward. Noah's mouth curved upward in a smug smile and then she gasped. Layla used her momentum and placed both hands on the floor and then flipping over to stand upright again. Noah sputtered and wondered how her plan had failed.

"That was so cool!" Charlie stated, adoration in her dark eyes.

Layla put a hand behind her head and gave a fanged smile, "It was just my reflexes."

Max walked over, hands in his pockets, "You need to be more careful Layla, a Dragon Slayer shouldn't trip over small things." His mahogany eyes staring the little white haired girl, he bared his fangs and she ran away crying for her mommy. He noticed Charlie, "What, there are two of you?"

"We're twins." Charlie mumbled, looking down at the floor. She gasped as she was picked up. Layla rested the girl on her hip and held her in place with one arm.

Layla brushed a dark lock of hair out of Charlie's face and smiled, "I like you. Come on, we'll play with you today."

"We?" Max questioned.

"Yes, we, do you want to make this little girl sad?" Layla explained and Charlie caught on quickly. She pouted and made tears spring to her eyes.

Max stared at the display, "Aw fuck, why can't I say no to you?"

Layla grinned hugely, "Because you love me."

Charlie giggled.

Max sighed, but didn't deny it, "So what's your name, you little trouble maker?"

"I'm Charlie!" She said pointing herself. (1) "And today is my birthday!"

Layla gasped and asked her, "How old are you?"

Charlie looked down at her hand and counted out three fingers and doubled checked that it was exactly three before holding up the three digits.

Layla made a big show about how old Charlie was and Max even joined her. If anything Layla was a good judge of character and this girl was tolerable. Layla suggested that they go find a piñata and a cake so that Charlie could have a great birthday.

Adrian walked back in the guild and noticed Layla and Max. They stood close together and the little girl that sat high on Layla's hip made the three look like a family. Adrian unconsciously clenched his fists, why was the thought of them as a family bother him?

"You liiiiiikkkkeee her~" Mica said as landed on his shoulder.

Layla noticed him and waved. She whispered something to the little girl and made her laugh. Max commented and made the three break out in giggles. Max put his arm around Layla's shoulders and they began to walk out.

Charlie stiffened, her mind telling her that something bad was going to happen. She felt the presence of something evil just outside the guild doors, "No, wait!" She shrieked.

The guild doors opened and Shiro walked in.

Images and visions flooded Charlie's head. Some lady with white hair…her eyes going lifeless…digging the hole…filling it back up…another lady with pink hair this time…Aunt Sherry!

Charlie was breathing heavy and drops of sweat rolled down her little face.

And then Shiro spoke, "Marki died."

…

Where am I? My chest hurts. She put it in my chest…so that it hurt…so that it could…kill me… But why? What did I do to have my so called best friend kill me? Wait…I remember saying something…something about Lluvia…

And then it all came back.

Marki let out a frustrated sigh, "I thought we went over this! He's not going to dump Lluvia! Plus I think they are the perfect match, they get along great and they hardly fight! Honestly, she's better than you be as a wife. Also as a mother!" She took a deep breath after saying all of that.

There was no reply.

"Shiro? Look, I'm sorry…"

Still no reply.

"Shiro?"

A small shuffling sound was all the warning she had.

She woke with a start and found that she couldn't breathe. The cloth that was surrounding her was reduced to ashes from her panic. She clawed her way through what seemed like dirt. When her fingers broke surface she gasped in the fresh air. She pulled her upper half of her body out onto the dirt of her 'grave'. Lying there, heaving in the sweet air made by the large oak behind her, she thought to herself, Didn't I die? Finally being able to breathe normally again she braced her arms on a large and thick root and pulled with all might to free her legs. But her legs were stuck fast. Just fucking wonderful! She thought with a sigh.

She looked around the area she had been dumped in. Obviously it was a forest. The trees and underbrush confirmed that theory. Vines fell from the many branches of the tall oak and suddenly Marki got an idea. Reaching upwards she strained to grab the closest vines. The first vine she had grabbed fell down when she tugged it.

"DAMMIT!"

She growled her impatience. She reached for two more vines and this time when she tugged them they held fast.

She nearly cried her relief.

She twisted her wrist so that the vine was safety wrapped around so that she could pull upwards. Now would be the time that all the training with Natsu would pay off. She clenched her teeth and pulled up. Slowly, inch by agonizing inch, her legs were freed. When she was finally fully freed she laid in a heap.

"I swear to god, Shiro is going to pay for all of this." Marki panted.

A crunch of leaves had her turning her head sharply at the source of the noise.

"Who are you?" she breathed.

…

**A/N: Another chapter! Ya know this is my most reviewed fic? Every time I get a review it makes me so happy that people are reading this and actually liking it. Right now don't hate me for leaving you all at a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself! :3 Hmm I think from now till school starts I'm going to update once a week. These stupid plot bunnies are annoying and I'm allergic to bunnies too. :/ Any way! This chapter was a bit shorter than the last. The (1) this time is reference to a story of a friend of mine. One the main characters is named Charlie. (Alice, I named her after him! X3)**

**AND THESE RESULTS ARE IN! ShiningStellar, Undisi, and Alicelouisex' have answered correctly and get to chose the babies! I got my answers back from ShiningStellar and Alice but not from Undisi.**

**Question: Any favorite pairings? Example: LaylaXAdrian (that may or may not happen, it depends on what you all think)**

**Review responses:**

**Demonchild177: Hey! Looks like I have a new reviewer! Yay! Thanks so much for loving this story and waiting for this chapter! Hope you like it! :3**

**ShiningStellar: I'm glad I can impress you. I even impress myself when I type this story! Like I said in my PM and in this author's note, you got it right! De nada, for the chapter. : ) I know poor Sherry, I don't she's going to come back though…**

**Undisi: Hello my friend! I know poor sherry, I didn't want to kill her I swear. Hopefully you love the kids more with this chapter. Hope you didn't wait too long!**

**Alicelousiex': IM GOING TO MURDER YOU! YOU FRIGGIN GAVE AWAY MY REAL NAME ALICE LOUSIE—because im a good friend I won't give away your real name. I know god (you) wants us to be together. It was destined. Plus I hope you know that you got YOUR OWN DAMN KIDS MIXED UP! XD Noah is the eldest and Charlie is the youngest. **

**Noah and Charlie: How could you, Mummy? *tearful***

**PINKhairedBADASS: I BROUGHT HER BACK! I won't tell you how or who the person that finds her yet. That's (maybe) next chapter. **

**That's it for now my reviewers! If I get 30 reviews I'll write a 4000 word chapter! SO CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON! That is all. **

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose**


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie shook lightly in Layla's arms; she gripped the older girl's scaly vest and her eyes widen involuntarily at the images she received from Shiro's mind. The woman was pure evil, and no one could tell. Charlie had to warn everyone about the women's instability, but who would believe a three year old. _Noah!_ She called out to her older sister instinctively. She would've called out with her voice, but she was frozen in fear.

Layla noticed that the scent of fear was coming from the little girl in her arms. She locked her eyes with Max who motioned with his head towards Shiro. Layla sniffed the air delicately; she smelled beer, food, sweat and…death. Layla instantly frowned and brought her other arm up to cradle Charlie's head. Noah raced over and Jey, who had probably scented the death earlier, scooped her up. Max removed his arm from Layla's shoulders, much to Adrian's relief, and then wrapped it around her waist, much to Adrian's annoyance. He wrapped his other arm around Jey and carefully guided them away from Shiro and out the guild doors.

No one notice the five's escape, other than Adrian. They were more focused on what Shiro just said.

"What do you mean Shiro?" Natsu asked, not wanting to believe what the dark haired woman had just said.

"I said Marki died. Killed. Stopped breathing. Heart no longer beating. Dead." Shiro told him, working in tears into her voice.

"That's two in two days." Lyon said standing behind her.

Shiro gasped and then composed herself, "Two? What do you mean two?"

"Let's get everyone here and settled before we start to talk about serious stuff. Now where is Ursula and the kids?" Lyon asked, sounding a bit impatient.

…

Layla still held Charlie on her hip, letting the little girl get a good look at all the shiny toys in the small store. Charlie reached out for a shiny treasure chest and opened it. There were little gold coins and jewels, necklaces of pearls scattered throughout the gold. A tiny pink dragon sat on top of it all guarding its treasure with a small flame coming from its mouth. A dangerous melody played in the background.

"It's a music box!" Charlie breathed, totally enraptured with the small box.

Jey giggled and shifted Noah into a better position. The white haired little girl quite silent, Jey pointed out a couple toys that she thought the little girl might like, but the girl remained silent. Jey huffed out a sigh, "I am seriously no good with kids."

Max looked over from where he was standing, knee deep in Legos, "Nah, it's just the kid. She's a real trouble maker." He reached down to pick up a half-finished model someone left behind, "Besides I bet you're great with kids. It's—what is it called…oh, mothers instinct! All girls have it, right?"

Jey glanced down at the mopey girl in her arms, "I guess, but are you sure she's a trouble maker? She's so quiet and docile!"

Max gave Noah a closer inspection. Indeed the girl was totally different than just a half hour ago. "Hm, I wonder what happened."

Noah ignored all of them and focused on the images Charlie had unintentionally sent her. So that woman was the person who had killed Aunt Sherry and some other lady. The pieces that were missing could help prove that she did it. Then Noah got an idea.

"Do you think we could go to Disimata?"

Jey raised her eyebrows and looked over at her best friends, "Um, I don't know."

Layla looked at Charlie and Charlie stared back with her hopeful gray eyes. Layla sighed and turned to Max, who had stepped out of the Legos, "What do ya say Max? Should we take them to Disimata?"

Max shrugged, "I don't care, but we have one problem."

Layla's eyebrows knit, "What would be that one problem?"

"We don't have any idea where Disimata is."

Layla and Jey nearly smacked their foreheads.

"The train would take us there, we don't have to know where it is, Max." Jey explained to the boy.

"Well, I guess we should pay for these and get going. Jey hand me Noah, I'm going to carry her." Jey shifted the girl to her friend, "I want you to go back to the guild and tell everyone where we're going. Also could you tell Aunt Mirajane to make an ice cream cake? I think these little ones are going to be hungry when we get back."

Jey nodded and stepped out of the toy store, and then she disappeared.

"Hey Max, could you get the bag on my belt? It has the jewels to pay for the toys." Layla turned around so that her back was facing Max.

He reached out and his hand brushed the bare skin of her Fairy Tail mark. She felt a shiver run up her back and turned her head backwards, "What are you doing Max?"

He was memorized by how soft her skin was, is this how soft a girls skin really was? Her voice brought him out of his daze, "Hn, nothing." He grabbed the bag quickly and wondered vaguely if Jey's skin was that soft too.

They paid the man over the counter and they blushed when then man said that so many young people are starting families so young. Layla went outside and Max was about to follow her out when something shiny caught his eye.

"Go on ahead, I'll be there in a second." He told her and she nodded before heading outside. He took a couple steps towards the light that shined into his eyes. He took the small blue jewel and the small silver chain into his rough hand. The jewel was in the center of a small metal flower, the chain connecting to the back. _It feels like Jey_, he thought to himself. He couldn't put his finger on why it did, but it just did. He grinned and turned to leave when something else caught his eye. This time it was a ring. It had a sun with a bright green gem in the middle. _And that one is Layla._

He bought the two items quickly, with the clerk asking if they were for his wife, which he profoundly denied with a blush. When he came out Layla was sitting down on a bench with the two girls on each of her knees.

"What took you so long? I got tired of standing." She explained with a huff.

"Well," He started sheepishly.

"Well? Spit it out!" She told him jokingly.

"Well, I bought you a present. Here." He stuck his hand with the ring out and let it shine in the sun.

The three girls gasped and Layla reached for it, "That's for me?"

Max nodded, "Take the damn thing already."

Layla shook her head stubbornly, retracting her hand, "No way, you bought it, you put it on!"

"Huh? I don't even know which finger to put it on!" Max shouted, trying not to lose his cool.

"Well, I've seen my mommy wear a ring on this finger." Charlie told him, pointing to Layla's ring finger.

"Then there you go!" Layla said in glee, holding out her left hand. Max sighed and slid the ring onto her finger. "Perfect fit!"

"Now, all I have to do is give Jey her present."

"Can I see it?" Layla asked, her eyes shining with a happy light.

Max groaned, but since he can't seem to say no to this girl and held out the necklace. The fact that it was a necklace made Layla gasped.

"Max, that's-that's a neacklace! Do you know what she'll think if you give it to her?" Layla burst out, starting to feel giddy at the thought of her male best friend giving her female best friend a _necklace_!

…

Jey raced through the air in her vapor from. She made it to the guild pretty quickly and reformed back into her solid body. She walked in and over to her parents, "Dad, Mom, we'll be going to Disimata for today. Oh, and Aunt Mira? Could you make an ice cream cake?"

The group of adults stopped talking the moment Jey walked over. Gray's face was set in a deep frown and Lluvia's in worry.

"Lluvia thinks that you should not go. Disimata is a dangerous place right now. Jey should stay in Magnolia with Lluvia and Gray." Lluvia said near tears.

Gray nodded, signaling that he agreed with his wife.

Natsu strode forward, his eyes dark, "Where is Layla? Is she with Max? Are they on the train?" Even the thought made him queasy.

"She's in town. Yes with Max and they won't be on the train till I get back which will happen very soon. We, Layla really, made a promise to two little girls. We don't break promises. Don't worry, we'll be back by the end of the day." Jey said and left her parents and the others. She only stopped when a man with white hair stepped in her way, "Move it old man."

"Old man?" Lyon asked her.

"You have white hair, only old guys have white hair."

"I'm not old. You said two little girls. What are their names?" Lyon demanded.

Jey was taken aback at the tone of voice he was using, "Noah and Charlie."

Lyon closed his eyes in relief, "Thank God they're safe. I thought she lost them again." He pointed over to Ursula passed out on the floor. Or nearly passed out.

She sat up with Cana, their arms slung over each other's shoulders, "We have gone on many adventures my friend but into the great unknown I shall go first!" and Ursula fell backwards.

"Timber!" Cana giggled.

"Down and out." The twin boys said in unison.

Jey looked over at the two drunks with an expression that couldn't be described, "Right, I'm leaving now." And her body dissipated into the air.

"Where'd she go?" The twins exclaimed.

"Lluvia's impressed. Even Lluvia cannot do that." Lluvia said to no one in general.

"What can't you do?" Gray asked, not understanding what she meant.

"I think she means turning her body into water vapor," Levy said cutting in, "It was said to be a lost magic, a lost Dragon Slayer magic." Levy had pulled a book out of the bag she had strapped onto Gajeel, he had objected of course, it was old and smelled musty, "The book doesn't say whether or not it's Sky Dragon Slayer magic or Water Dragon Slayer magic." She paused in thought, "How interesting."

Shiro growled and barked out, "I thought were talking about Marki!"

The group grew silent once again and then went back to their seats.

"There's nothing we can do about it any way. Damn kids…" Gray mumbled.

"Let's get back on topic," Lucy said, "Shiro, I'm glad that you're not hurt." The blonde placed her hand over Shiro's. Genuine feeling reflecting in her brown eyes.

It was one of the few things she liked about the blonde. _That and the fact that she was already married to the over- heated idiot_, Shiro thought.

"Well, I'm sorry that it wasn't me." Shiro glared at the table, trying to make her face convincing. This story had to hold true otherwise she'd be exposed.

Lucy glared hard and squeezed her hand, "Don't say that! I'm sure Marki wouldn't want you to be regretting that you're alive and she isn't! Now, why don't you tell us what happened exactly?"

Shiro nearly burst into tears, real tears. All that she had done finally catching up with her, Sherry and Marki, her best friend! Then she steeled herself, it was already done. Nothing could turn back the clock now. She let a couple tears free and began to tell her story.

It had a fierce, vicious, and cunning monster. A heroic Marki and a strong Shiro, all of their skills, theirs and the monster's, were evenly matched. The battle continued well into the night in the dark forest, Marki had suggested that they lead the monster away from the village. Towards the end of the battle the monster lashed out in a final vigor, it lashed for Shiro and Marki pushed her out of the way and took the blow herself. When Shiro had made sure that the monster was dead, she had buried her friend and had come as soon as she could.

As she finished Gray had a solemn face, Natsu had a furious face, and Lucy was unreadable. Lluvia had left in the middle of the story saying that she had to go to the bathroom. Shiro held her breath hoping they would bite.

"Marki died a noble death." Marakov said, coming up behind Shiro. He hopped onto the table and placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder, "We are all happy that not both of you died." Marakov turned to Natsu, "We will make a grave stone in her honor. I will put you in charge of it Natsu, as you were one of her best friends, but that will have to wait for a bit."

Natsu was puzzled, "Why does it have to wait?"

Marakov pointed to behind Natsu and everyone turned to look at Lluvia.

"Lluvia's water broke. The baby is coming!" Lluvia said in between quick breaths, the contraction hit her hard. She hissed out and grabbed her belly. Hopefully this one won't take 30 hours of labor like Adrian.

…

Shiro nearly lost it, that damn water woman had done it again! She stalked the streets in an angry manner. Kicking the occasional rock that was in her way to blow some steam. _I hope that damn baby is a stillbirth and the damn water woman hemorrhages and dies! _Shiro thought darkly. She walked past a small cluster of trees and made a quick detour into the greenery. Shiro was not in the mood to be jostled and bumped into on the street. She made sure that no one followed her before disappearing behind a tree. Shiro let her anger finally take over and her magic responded, freezing everything in a ten foot radius. The sounds from just moments before were silenced, the birds were quiet, the chattering of the squirrels gone and the trees stood still in the breeze.

"They all must go, yes that's the answer. I have to kill them all, it's the only answer. Even little Adrian, he looks so much like his father, but he still has _her _blood, her genes, her DNA! It'll make me sad to kill him, but I think it'll be fun to kill that Jey. I know it'll be a joy to kill that darn water woman!" Shiro said gleefully to herself, "Gray will be upset, of course he will, his whole family will have died in one day! But I will wait, because we were meant to be together. It is destined. Just like killing Marki and Sherry, it was destined." And from there she burst into hysterical giggles and stumbled out of the trees; back into the busy street. Not really caring if she was bumped, she was too focused on her plans. She didn't notice a figure step out from behind a tree.

"Momma…" Jey breathed and then her face hardened, "You're not laying a hand on my family." _I have to get help_, Jey thought quickly. She turned into vapor and rushed in the direction of where she had last seen her friends. She reformed right in front of a couple people, probably scaring the shit out of them. She scanned the area looking for her friends, the feeling of dread and fear curling into a heavy ball in the pit of her stomach.

"Jey! Over here! Max has some—" Layla was cut off by Max's hand. She had been waving from a bench across the street. Jey sighed in relief as she sprinted over. Layla was making muffled sounds of protest and Max was trying hard to keep her silent.

"We don't have time to go to Disimata." Jey said quickly and in clipped tones.

Layla instantly quieted and Max brought his hand away from her face. Layla had on an expression of pure seriousness, Max stone-faced and the two little girls watched wide-eyed. Charlie tentively reached out with her magic to see the fresh scene in Jey's mind. Charlie accessed all the information and deemed it worthy of passing onto Noah. Noah received it in a flash and turned to Layla, "We have to save her mom!"

Jey gasped and picked up the little girl to hold her at eye level, "How did you know that?"

Noah merely shrugged and said, "Charlie found out with her magic and then she told me. We've known for a while that the evil lady was the one who killed our Aunt Sherry and some lady with white hair. That's why we wanted to go to Disimata, we thought that there might be proof that the evil lady killed Aunt Sherry."

"If you knew all this why didn't you tell anyone?" Max questioned, not believing the two girls story.

"Who would believe two three year olds, especially one that is psychic?" Noah asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Touché." Max said.

"We need get moving! My family is in danger!" Jey shouted to them, feeling a bit hysterical.

Layla stood up and shout in Jey's face, "Clam the fuck down! Your family is a family of mages, they can protect themselves until you get there!" Once Jey had quit freaking out Layla calmly asked her, "Now who is the evil lady?"

"Shiro." Jey snarled the name, a look of hatred on her pretty face.

"I knew it. I haven't like that bitch since she threw that damn bottle at my head." Layla grumbled and rubbed the spot that had been hit with the beer bottle. She winced, it was still tender from the day before.

"Let's go. I'll carry one if you carry the other," Layla offered to Max. He nodded and took Noah from the blonde-pink girl, he slung the little girl over his shoulder and once he had made sure that was safely secure he jumped up high and landed on a nearby roof top. Layla jumped up after him, "Wait for me!"

Noah was impressed at the height that these two could jump, "You guys are like ninjas!"

"Nin nin!" Layla giggled.

"Be serious!" Max shouted. He nodded towards Jey and Layla looked back real quick. The sad look on her friend's face made her frown.

"Sorry Jey." Layla apologized, feeling bad for making a joke when her best friend's family, their nakama, was in danger.

"It's fine, forget about it. I know I will." Jey told her, giving a half-grin.

They took a final leap and landed in front of the guild doors. Jey rushed in and called out for her mother and father. Mirajane explained to her that Lluvia had gone into labor; Adrian and Gray had gone with her to the hospital.

"The hospital…that's where she's going! Layla, Max we have to hurry!" Jey had a scared look in her eyes. She was not going to lose her newfound family. Not now, not just after had reunited with them, "Please don't let me be too late…"

…

Lluiva breathed quickly through her mouth and then her nose, "Hee hee woo, hee hee woo." She screamed in agony as another contraction hit her in a spasm. "AHHHHH!" Gray winced as his hand was crushed by Lluiva's slender vice grip. "After this baby is born you are never touching Lluvia for a year," She groaned as an aftershock hit her, "Maybe two." Gray grimaced again at the unnatural pressure and the thought of a two year dry streak.

"It doesn't look that painful. I don't see what Mom's making such a big deal about…" Adrian scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame.

"Adrian…come over…here…Lluiva…want…to hold…your hand…for…a second…" The blue haired woman said in between pants.

Adrian thought the request was silly, but went over none the less. His mother reached out a hand and he placed his in her open palm. She gripped it lightly and took steady breaths, feeling like a ten ton truck was going to hit her.

And then her contraction hit her and it hit hard. She totally clamped down onto her husband's and son's hands. Three screams of pain filled the air, one of child birth and the two others were of their hands being nearly broken.

"OH MY GOD! MOM, THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Adrian bellowed, trying to pry his hand from the claw that was his mother's hand.

"DON'T FUCKING CURSE!" Lluvia shouted back at her son, tightening the grip she had on his hand tenfold.

Gray bit his lip and tried not to cry, Damn the pain was almost as bad as being kicked in the balls…or an Erza beating and that was pretty painful.

Adrian on the other hand did not stand there and take it. No, he was cursing a screaming along with his mother, it was a tie as to who was louder. The three stopped moving when the doctor came into the room. Then Lluvia screamed, "GET THIS DAMN THING OUT OF LLUVIA! My God, this hurts!"

"My fucking God, my fucking hand hurts!" Adrian muttered to himself, not saying too loud in fear of his mom hearing and totally squeezing the hell out of his hand. Hopefully he would be able to still use his hand, his magic needed both hands.

"Okay, Mrs. Fullbuster, I think you're ready for the final push. Now I want you to return to the breathing excises that you were doing when you first arrived here. Do you want the boy in here? I'm not sure that he should be here when the baby comes out." The doctor asked, looking at Adrian as if the boy would be sick after wards.

"Yes, Adrian will stay with Lluvia. Right?" Lluvia looked up at her son, who took after his father, all sweaty and panting.

"If my mom wants me here, I'll stay."

The doctor would bet 100J that the boy would not be saying that if he knew what was to come, "All right then, Nurse! Bring in the anesthetic and the clips, make sure Mrs. Fullbuster won't tear and/or hemorrhage."

Three nurses rushed in after the doctor's call, setting up a table at the foot of the bed and shooting something into Lluvia's IV. Lluvia instantly stopped grimacing and panting hard. She dawned an expression that could only be described as a challenger face.

"Let's push this little guy out!"

The doctor assumed his post at the foot of the bed and the three nurses stood ready in case something happened. "Now, push!"

Lluvia grunted and strained, "LLUVIA IS PUSHING!" She screwed her eyes shut and pushed with a battle cry. And at last the first cries of the newborn could be heard. Also the sound of Adrian losing his breakfast, but still the moment was sweet and emotional. Lluvia breathed out as she watched the nurses quickly clean the baby, wiping off the embolic fluid and wrapping it in a blue blanket.

"It's a boy."

The new baby boy was passed to Adrian, who had stopped gagging to get a good look at his baby brother, and the teenager looked freaked out, "Dad! Take him! I don't want to drop him!"

Gray chuckled and went over to the boys. He moved Adrian's hand behind the baby's head and adjusted Adrian's arm so that it cradled the baby's body. "Take to your mother, I bet she wants to see him."

Lluvia laughed softly, she was thoroughly exhausted, "Lluvia has been waiting nine months to see him, hand him over."

Adrian walked over slowly, trying not to jostle the baby. He shifted the baby into his mother's waiting arms.

"What's his name?"

"He will be Mar Fullbuster."

…

**A/N: Dudes, I didn't really think I was gunna get 30 reviews. Honestly, I didn't. If I had I would've posted yesterday. Well maybe not yesterday, yesterday was my dog's birthday. HAPPY SIXTH BRITHDAY JAZZ SASSY GRANADOS! IT'S BEEN SIX WONDERFUL YEARS OF YOUR ANTICS! I LOVE YOU! 3 Yeah but this morning that damn dog got me right under the eye so now I have a big ass scratch from the edge of my right eye lid down to like my ear. BUT she also bit the hell out of my brother when he smacked me :3 Ah, I've trained her well over the years. OH MY FUCKING GOD! DX DX dammit as I type this author's note this commercial comes on, it's about the ASPCA and how you should adopt helpless animals and give them good homes and DAMMIT! It's so sad and I want another dog, but our landlady said we couldn't have any more pets(I still went out and bought a Japanese fighting fish XP) IT JUST MAKES ME SO SAD! DXDXDX Grrr, I wish I could help these animals but sadly what can a 14 year old with no money or car can do? *sigh***

**Right also I would've had this up sooner if my brother had left me alone and not come into my room every five minutes. UGH. So none of the above has anything to do with the story, so I'll move on.**

**I checked my emails from my phone on Wednesday, I think, and I had 28 reviews and I was like 'Thank god I don't have to write that 4000 word chapter, I think that would kill me.' Then I check right as we were about to leave (I was at McDonalds at the time ) and I see that I have two more reviews and was like '…..FUCK~ GODDAMMIT~ *sigh* I guess it's gunna be an all nighter tonight.' But yeah, hopefully I didn't epically fail.**

**Question: Did ya like it? :D :D **

**Review responses:**

**ShinigStellar: Hopefully you won't hate the fact of MaxLayla in this chapter! Sibs huh? I got them too, pain in the ass they are. Have **_**I **_**mentioned that **_**you **_**are awesome for reviewing? Well there I've said it.**

**Tigerlilly1997: I'm glad you like it : ) **

**Sweetpea999: Shiro won't be a problem for much longer….hehe, Foreshadowing? I think yes!**

**Alicelouisex': Still a bit mad at you but I will forgive because of the week you've had.**

**PINKhairedBADASS: THERE! NEW CHAPTER! I promise Marki will be in the next chappie!**

**Undisi: Hmm interesting idea, I don't have any rock solid pairing so right now anything is game. I hope you like this kid, and Marki is NOT a zombie. I will reveal why she's alive soon…(yes I know I foreshadowed I couldn't help myself. ^_^')**

**To lazy to register: Um, I like Max and I would very much appreciate if you didn't wish him dead. I don't like to kill any of my characters. **

**Anonymous: OTP? What's that? O.o**

**Melyin: THAT WOULD BE EPIC IF THIS WAS AN ANIME! :D I UBER HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE THIS! **

**Hm, I think I'll go get started on the next chapter, (if I still have any more readers after this ;p) that's where everything is going to happen. At least I think so…**

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! Not only does a review make me type faster, but it also appeases these damn plot bunnies! Like I've said before, I'm allergic to bunnies and I think I'm catching a cold…in the middle of summer! -_-' UGH UGH UGH. Well righty then, I'll leave you to review. TTFN~ Ta ta for now~!**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose **


	8. AUTHORSNOTE VERY IMPORTANT x alicelouise

**Lost and then Found.**

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE<p>

Hi guys, I'm so sorry to say I won't be updating for about a week-

Okay I lied.

I'm not Marina Rose.

HAHA. He-ll-ooooooo people! Be honoured to know the great Alice Louise ! I'm like-Marina's best friend (apart from Annie who doesn't do fan fiction) and I'm here to tell you it wasn't much of a lie the begin except for the 'I' bit.

Marina won't be updating for about a week cause her mom is in the hospital with blood clots in her lungs :c GET WELL SOON MARY'S MOMMA! heartheart (the heart thing won't come up -.- just leaves 3's)

Marina can't get on internet either so she asked me over facebook if I could post an Author Note with this warning. *snickers* I can't believe she's letting me do this again. In chapter 3 she let me do a small part and she regretted it and now she's letting me do the whole bloody thing xD. She let me do it in chapter 4 as well!

So yes, I'm Alice Louise and I'll be answering the reviews right now because I know most of the story-the Shiro arc at least- hehe! My fan fiction name is alicelouise'x, you'll find me between the 'normal' reviews. Mine will probably be the long-ass-filed-with-spammy-shit-and-nonsense-weird-review.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisi<strong>: Gurl, you speak fine English! Don't worry :D And yes! You did see Max going for both the girls, L.O.L. but me myself am a MaxJey shipper and a AdrianLayla shipper since I'm not allowed to kidnap Adrian for my own perverted pedophile reasons *pouts*. So ignore that anyway- I can tell you there will be enough MaxJey moments in the future and a lot of Jey! :D

**Yuki Kusanagi: **… NEW REVIEWER! WOOT! YAY! 3 I'm right? Right? And as for AdrianLayla and MaxJey-you are allll right! I'm so agreeing with you! I asked Marina if Erza had a kid-though I can't really see Erza with a baby, can you? She'd raise the kid like I would… *cough cough* that IS a good thing… And as for Lisanna… I can't remember! She told me once but I can't remember!

**xxraimewxx: **another new reviewer! YAAAY :heart:

You'd almost think this is my own story I'm replying to the reviews on… But I'm just as proud of this fic as my own since the amazing Marina Rose wrote it! :D On to the reviews… my favourite is next:

**Melyin**: *GLOMPS* YOU ARE MY FAVOURITE REVIEWER! EVERY TIME MARINA TELLS ME THERE'S A NEW REVIEW I HOPE IT'S FROM YOU! Are you a guy or a girl? Cause if you're a guy-I'm so stalking you. You suggested this should be made into an anime! YOU VOICED MY THOUGHTS! So to reply: Marina will have the next chapter soon, but not soon, soon L.

Oh-Apparently Marina already told Yuki about the Erza stuff! Never mind! Last review: (wait just found out for the rest of you Bixlow and Lisanna are married and yes! Erza has a child!)

**Ushka**: You speak fine English, don't worry, hehe :D Just like Undisi. Yes it will be the first sibling for Max, the next baby for Gajeel and Levy :D

And you are completely right! Mar means 'Sea' in Spanish! I told Marina and she said: Hehe, Ushka is so smart!

Uhmm.. That was about it-Joking!

My review! Zomg I get to reply to my own review! -Not that it was a very intelligent review… but yeah. Never mind.

So this was it!

So again Marina is sorry that she can't update :c just wish her momma goodluck and she'll be back with a new chapter as soon as she can! Byebyes for now~! :heartheart: Loveya'll and you Marina! :heart:

6-8-2011:

YAY! Momma Marina is back home and doing good! So expect an update soon! :c sowwez Marina, I was a bit late with posting this! I was supposed to two days ago but had nooo time! AND I GOT YOUR POSTCARD YAY! Hehe, you are so sweet c:

(yes this last bit from the date she doesn't know I put up! hehe, I'm a super ninja, rawr :heartheart:)


	9. Chapter 8

Shiro walked in through the sliding glass doors of the hospital. She glanced around and was pleased to see that not many people were in the area. She walked up to the desk and leaned down to talk with the male nurse behind the desk, "I'm here to see Mrs. Lluvia Fullbuster. Could you tell me where her room is?" _Mrs. Fullbuster should be my name!_ Shiro thought in anger.

The male nurse nodded and before he was caught staring at her chest he checked the papers in front of him, "Mrs. Fullbuster…Fullbuster, that names fimilar…oh I remember! The Fullbuster's are from Fairy Tail! Let's see…She's in room 777 in the maternity wing. It says only family is allowed in at the moment. Are you family?" the male nurse asked after his ramble.

Shiro brought her arms forward and squeezed them together making her 'assets' look larger than they were. She got down into his face and said, "I'm Lluvia's sister." She would have to wash her mouth out with soap after saying that, "I was at the train station when I had heard she went into labor. I rushed over as fast I as could!" She trailed her finger across his arm, "Think you could open those doors so that I can go see my sister?" She had lowered her voice and made it husky. The poor guy had no chance.

He pressed the button and the doors swung open, "Maybe after you visit your sister we could go get some coffee or a beer?"

Shiro laughed, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I already have my eye on someone else." With that she sauntered through the door and they shut behind her.

"Damn…the hot chicks are always taken…" The nurse sighed and turned back to his book. He was almost finished with the newest Lucy Dragneel novel and it was a thriller! Maya was about to discover that her best friend was kidnapped! As his eyes scanned the first couple sentences a group of people walked in. He groaned inwardly, will he ever finish this book?

When he tried to calm the family of the boy with a bleeding forehead a dark haired women leaned over the counter and push the button that opened the doors. The woman walked calmly passed the desk and through the doors Shiro had walked through moments before.

Jey burst in with Layla and Max following right behind her. The two put Charlie and Noah on their feet and stayed close to Jey. There was a mob of people in front of them blocking their way to the desk. Charlie looked over at the doors as someone walked through them. She tapped Noah on the shoulder and pointed to the doors and then to the crowd of people. Noah nodded and quickly sprinted to the doors, Charlie right behind her. As the doors shut behind them Charlie asked worriedly, "Do you think we'll get in trouble for going on our own?"

Noah waved off the question, "I'm sure they'll be grateful when we stop the evil lady!"

"But how are we going to do that Noah?" Charlie asked shyly.

"You leave that up to me! You just wait for my signal and then you blast her with your magic!" Noah nodded and laid her hand on her sister's shoulder, "You just leave everything to me, I won't let her hurt ya or get away with killing Aunt Sherry." Noah looked around the hall and turned back to Charlie, "First we need to get some information." She glanced at the people dressed in weird colors, and thought up a quick plan. She spotted a target—lady that would suit their purpose. Noah turned Charlie so that she was facing the lady, "You see that lady over there? I need you to go and say that our mommy just had a baby and we got lost coming back from the cafeteria and if she could tell where the 'maturnatee' place is."

Charlie nodded and skipped over to the lady, "Um, exsuce me?" She spoke in toddlerese.

The lady turned to her and got down to eye level with Charlie, "Can I help you sweetie?"

"Um, mai siswer and me got wost after we eat. Mommy just had a babwee and we needs to go to da maturnatee place. Could you pweas tell me where we go to see mommy and da babwee?" Charlie twisted her body side to side and ducked her head down, faking shyness.

"Aw, sure sweetie, you have to go up to the third floor. Where's your daddy? Shouldn't he be with you?" The lady was getting concerned.

"Noes, Daddy is wiff mommy. Daddy say we big enough to go eat by ourselves. It's okay cuz we is five!" Charlie declared proudly, holding up six fingers on purpose.

"Well I guess you are big enough to go on your own but why don't I take you two upstairs? We can use the Lacrima-vator!" The lady held out her hand a Charlie placed her own into it. The lady stood up and held her hand out to Noah and Noah did the same as her sister.

They stepped into the machine that would take them to the third floor and as the stainless steel doors shut the lady asked, "Now what room is your mommy in?"

Noah thought quickly and said, "We show you. We no good wiff numbers…"

The lady nodded, "What's your name sweetie?"

"I'm Tabitha and she is Char-char-charolate!" Noah stuttered. Charlie raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'Charolate' and Noah shrugged in return.

"Do you mean Charlotte?" the lady asked.

"Yeah, I tink that it!"

A small ding noise alerted them that they had reached the third floor. The three stepped out and at the same moment the door to the stairs opened…and Shiro stepped out.

Charlie quickly tugged the lady's hand and motioned for her to bend down. Noah turned so that her back was facing Shiro. Charlie quickly sent out a tendril of magic and the lady slumped forward asleep. Charlie and Noah quickly pulled the deadweight of the lady behind a janitor's cart. They peeped around the cart and spotted Shiro looking over at them. Noah squeaked and pulled Charlie backwards. Their little hearts pounded as they listened to the footsteps get closer to the cart. They were close when the door to the stairs opened again, making Shiro stop.

"Oh it's you." Shiro sneered, stepping away from the cart, totally forgetting the little girls, "What are you are doing here? Are you visiting Lluiva?"

Charlie and Noah peered around the cart and gasped at the person Shiro was talking to.

"I know you're not here to visit her, you're here to kill her and the rest of her family." Ursula said mildly, "All of them, except for Gray. Weren't Marki and Sherry enough?" Ursula glared at Shiro, contempt working its way into her voice, "Are you going to try and kill me too? Because Lyon is my husband, and you 'love' him? Well listen to me, I won't let you hurt anyone else."

Shiro bared her teeth, "You think you can stop me? I'd like to see you try." Shiro reached over and grabbed a needle from a nearby doctor's cart. She read the label and smiled, "Bring it you hag!"

Ursula growled and lunged towards Shiro, ever mindful of the needle, "Sherry was my friend! How dare you kill her! She had years yet to live!" Ursula knocked Shiro over and plowed her fist into Shiro's face, "I will make you pay."

Shiro grinned, blood dribbling down her chin, "We'll see about that." She stabbed the syringe into Ursula's arm and pushed her off. She stood up once again and laughed, "I won't kill you now, I'll save you for later. Right now I'll be the one to make you pay, with your daughters."

Ursula screamed but it only came out as a groan. She tried to pick herself off the floor and managed to say, "My girls aren't even here…"

"Oh, you didn't know that they were already here? Well they're hiding right behind that cart, and soon they'll die before your eyes." Shiro laughed, "It's funny, there's no one around to stop me. Not a single person and hospitals are always full of people!" She walked over the girls hiding spot and Noah ran out. The white haired three year old latched on to Shiro's legs and didn't let go. "What the hell! Get off of me you brat!" Shiro reached down and yanked the little girl off and held her off four feet off the floor. Shiro wrung her hands on Noah's neck, "I'm going to kill you brat!"

Charlie ran out at that moment and began to pound to the older woman with her tiny fists, "Let my sister go!"

Shiro kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying into the wall. She gasped for breath as she laid on the cold tile. Shiro looked at the other little girl in her hands and was satisfied with blue tint on the child's skin. She let Noah fall from her hands and Noah's head made a cracking sound when it hit the floor.

"Noah! Charlie!" Ursula moaned and her tears flowed freely.

Charlie watched her sister for any slight movement, "Noah? Quit playing…you're supposed to give me the signal remember? Noah?" Charlie crawled over and reached her hand out to grasp her sisters, "Noah…Noah…Noah answer me…you're scaring me…Noah!" Charlie's eyes were full of tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. Noah hated it when she cried.

Shiro leaned down and whispered in Charlie's ear, "She's dead and I killed her. You're next."

Charlie was quiet and then she spoke only to her sister, "Noah…wake up…we have to…we have to stop her! Noah, answer me! Answer me! Noah…" Charlie laid her hand on Noah's face. Her sister…she couldn't hear her thoughts…that meant…

Then Charlie cried.

"You killed her! My sister, my _twin_, my other half! How dare you! I…I…I'll KILL YOU!" Charlie cried out, and her magic pulsed out wrapping around Shiro. It grew denser and was visible, the white tendrils twisting the air. They wrapped Shiro in a white cocoon, trapping all her limbs.

"You think this will stop me? Ha!" Shiro smirked and froze the magic surrounding her it shattered and Shiro dropped daintily back to the ground, "It was very powerful…for someone your age, but you failed. You can't stop me. No one can." She kneeled down where Charlie was panting heavily on the floor, "Since I like you kid I'll let you say one thing to your mom, before I kill you and she totally goes under from the hypodermic I shot into her." Shiro gripped some of Charlie's dark hair and force her to look at her mother.

"Mommy…" Charlie cried, "Mommy save us!"

"Shiro, that's enough."

Shiro's smile dropped from her face. She let Charlie's hair go and got up shakily, "What- how are you even here?"

Marki crossed her arms, "You think you could get rid of me that easily?"

"But how did you- I killed you!" Shiro sputtered.

"That you did but as my friend here explained to me," Marki motioned to the guy beside her, "my magic, Blue Fire, it heals. So when you stabbed me I triggered the healing ability unconsciously. That's why I'm here now. Stopping you from killing anyone else. Damn it Shiro, I thought you were my friend."

"If you were my friend you wouldn't have said that darn water woman was better for Gray!" Shiro shot back.

"Shiro, get over him!"

"Never! I'll have to kill you again Marki, you'll ruin my plans if you're alive. I'm sorry, but it's the only way." Shiro shook her head and then stood in a battle pose. She was about to call out a spell when the guy next to Marki disappeared. She turned, looking to see where he went.

"I won't let you kill anyone else." Marki whispered as she stepped in front of Shiro and before either of them could back away Marki stabbed Shiro in the chest with the dagger hidden in her sleeve, "It's over and done. Shiro will not harm anyone ever again."

…

**A/N: Miss me? I bet you all did. I knows it. I'm sorry for the late update, but like in the author's note Alicelousie'x posted for me, my mother was in the hospital and she just got back two days ago. So I typed this as quickly as I could. Oh, I also found out that my abuela, my grandmother, fell and fractured her hip and her leg in two places. And when my tio, my uncle, took her to the hospital, her doctor wasn't there so she has to wait till Monday to go see them. ****THAT IS SUCH BULLSHIT. Me enojo que el doctor este estupido. ****Grrrr I hope I said that right… but that really pisses me off! Damn assholes…**

**Question: What do you think is going to happen? I love to hear all of your thoughts on the next chapter. :D**

**Review Responces: **

**Now I know Alice did these for me too but I also want to do them. I love all my reviewers and so I will answer their reviews.**

**PINKhairedBADASS: I know Lluvia is one of my favorite characters.**

**Wendyvel: I try ^^**

**ShinigStellar: You're Welcome sweetie~! **

**Alicelousie'x: Yes. I am allergic to bunnies. Ya got a problem with dat? =_= but ha! You got the song wrong~ XD silly alice LOVE YA DARLING~ (HEART)**

**Undisi: Heh :D I didn't even think of Hinata when I made Jey. I liked the name Mar because it means ocean/sea in spanish. And like Alice said, you have great English! :D**

**Yuki Kusanagi: I answered your questions already ;) and I have no set couples yet BUT I will soon…**

**Xxxraimexxx: Thanks new reviewer. I will try to keep it exciting! **

**Melyin: Well honey if you review I will respond. And I will try to update every wek but I couldn't last week because of my momma.**

**Ushka: YOU HAVE GREAT ENGLISH! Honestly you do. You're smart too because you figured out that Mar has something to do with water. Mar means Sea/Ocean. **

**Anonymous: I can't say whether JeyMax will be a pairing. So you'll have to read on! X3 **

**And for the reviews for the authors note alice posted:**

**Shining Stellar: Thanks for the well wishes my mom says thank you and I received the hi. I say hi back. ;)**

**Melyin: My momma says thanks and if this was an anime…I wouldn't make any money DX I no own nothing! Boo….**

**That's it for my A/N. Ttfn~ Ta ta for now~**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose**


	10. Chapter 9

Marki caught Shiro as she fell forwards. Shiro gripped Marki's tattered dress and gasped out what could be her final breath. The sound of running feet made Marki turn her head sharply, "Gray…"

Gray stared at the scene before him with utter confusion, "What the hell happened here! Why are you alive? Shiro said that you were dead…" He looked over to the two little girls on the floor, "Oh my god, what happen to Noah!" Ursula let out a strangled sound and Gray looked over and instantly was over to her side, "Dammit! What the hell happened here! Ursula, can you stand?" He slipped his arm under her and helped her to her feet.

"My baby…" Ursula breathed before succumbing to the hypothermic.

Gray quickly caught before she slipped from his grasp, "Ursula! Stay with me! What happened? Tell me! Ursula, don't you dare pass out on me now!"

Marki looked over to her companion. He kneeled down next to Charlie and placed his hand over Noah's throat. Charlie instantly smacked his hand away and made a protective gesture over her sister. She studied him with narrowed eyes. He was tan and had dark hair. His eyes were blue and he was handsome. He was dressed in tan half pants and fitted gray shirt. Charlie knew it was fitted because it showed all his muscles. She then looked at him with the little magic she had left, he had no evil in him but there were darks places. _Everyone has dark places in their soul_, she thought. "What are you going to do to her?" Charlie was still wary.

"I only want to heal her." The guy said softly, he gently removed her hand and placed his on Noah's throat. A pale green light came out from the palms of his hands and Noah's skin turned back to its normal color. Charlie watched and when Noah's eyes popped open; gasping to get a good breath.

"Noah! I'm so happy you're okay!" Charlie shouted, she turned to the man that healed her sister, "Thank you so much Mister!"

The guy laughed, "Call me Rion, and it was no trouble! I will always help Marki's friends." Rion looked back at Marki and she was facing the other way, "Right, Gray, could you please hand over Ursula for a moment or could you hold her up?"

Gray, still not trusting Rion, held Ursula up, "Now will you tell me what happened?"

Marki shrugged, "Why not? You see Gray this bitch right here," She motioned to the slowly fading Shiro in her arms, "Tried to kill me twice, Noah and Charlie over there, Ursula and she did kill Sherry." Marki noted how Gray's jaw dropped, "She was coming here to kill off your family Gray." She said softly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Gray asked, putting Ursula in Rion's arms.

Marki grimaced, "Aw, don't make me say it again. My cheery disposition can't handle it." When Gray glared at her she sighed and continued, "Gray, she wanted to get rid of your family…so that she could have you. I'm sorry, but that's the truth." She shifted Shiro so that her face was in Gray's direct line of vision.

Shiro sighed in happiness, her Gray was going to take her away, away from all the pain in her chest, "Gray…take me away…make me feel better again…I want…you to know something…" She rasped and her breathing sped up.

Gray tried to keep the distain off his face, "What is it?"

"I love you." With those final parting words Shiro closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

Marki looked at her friend face, even after all this Shiro was still her friend, "I had to do it. Friends don't let friends make bad choices…and I've let you make one too many. I had to do it. I had to, it was the only way." Marki let one tear slip down her cheek.

Gray watched as Marki cried over her best friend. He turned to Rion, "Can you clean this up?"

Rion nodded, "In a matter of seconds."

"Good, take Marki and…her," Gray couldn't say her name, "back to the guild. I'll take these three downstairs to get checked out."

Rion nodded and transferred Ursula over to Gray, who hoisted her over his shoulder, and placed his hands on Marki's shoulders. He muttered something and they disappeared.

"Okay you two, let's go get your mom checked out." Gray walked over and gently hauled Noah to her feet.

Noah had a weird sense of Déjà vu.

He held her hand and asked Charlie, "Push the button for the Lacrima-vator for me? My hands are kind of full."

Charlie nodded and pushed the shiny button and when they got inside she pushed the button for the first floor.

…

As the doors of the Lacrima-vator closed shut the doors to the stairs slammed open and Jey, Max and Layla ran out.

"Where's room 777?" Layla asked, looking at the numbers near the doors of the rooms nearest her.

"I don't know! I can't find them by scent here, everything smells sterile!" Max groaned holding his nose.

Layla scanned the hall with her sharp eyes, "Wait! I found it! It's down this way!" Layla grabbed Jey and Jey grabbed Max; Layla pulling them down the hall. "775…776…777!" She stopped and opened the door. She walked in…and straight into Adrian.

Jey launched herself onto him, "Oh! You're safe!" She looked back to her mother, "And you too! Thank god, we made it." Jey smiled before breaking into tears.

"Uh, okay…" Adrian said, "It's okay?"

Jey just sobbed harder.

Layla glared at him, "Come here, Jey. Let's go sit down. Max, will you sit with her for a bit? I need to talk with this guy for a second." She jabbed her finger into Adrian's chest. She then poked him a couple more times, "Hey, your muscles are almost as hard as Max's!"

Adrian narrowed his eyes, "Don't compare me to him."

"You're right. I shouldn't compare you two, Max is way better." Layla glared back at him. Max's male pride, he didn't even know he had, swelled up.

"Let's talk about this out in the hall."

"All right." Layla slammed the door behind them. She crossed her arms, "Jey was worried sick about you guys and you treat her like she's crazy!"

"Why was she worried! We were fine, nothing was wrong!" Adrian burst out, "Dad went to go check out what the noises from down the hall were, but other than that, nothing has happened! I don't know why you all are worked up."

"Your dad?" Layla asked, "Where is he now?"

"He went towards the stairs. Why do you want to know?" Adrian asked feeling like there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Because! He could be in danger and we have to-"

"Layla."

"Not now Uncle Gray. We have to save Uncle…" Layla turned around. Gray stood there with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his mouth. "Uncle Gray, you're okay! Did she get to you? Did she hurt anyone else?" Layla asked in rapid succession.

"It's all right Layla, everything has been taken care of. Shiro won't be bothering us ever again." Gray assured her as he placed a hand on her head. He ruffled her hair, "Now, do you want to see the new baby?"

"Yeah!" Layla said, eyes shining in anticipation.

"Go ask Lluvia if you can see him."

Layla nodded and headed back into the room closing the door behind her.

"Dad, why was Layla so worried and Jey, why was she crying?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian…Shiro wasn't stable…she wanted me all to herself…that meant killing you, your mother, your sister and Mar. She lied about Marki, but she did try to kill her. Shiro…killed Sherry too. Adrian, she was obsessed. When Ursula and her girls figured her out she tried to kill them as well!"

"You said was. What happened the hallway! You were only gone for like ten minutes!"

"All I know is Marki showed up and she killed Shiro before she could kill the little dark haired girl, Charlie. They're fine now, but it looked like Noah was hurt pretty bad. Rion healed her with some sort of magic…"Gray trailed off when he noticed Adrian's expression, "It's all true, Marki took Shiro's body to the guild. She going to explain what happened to Master and the others."

"Wow…I would've never guessed. Man that actually scares the shit out of me that someone like that was in our guild." Adrian let out a breath, "She was going to kill us?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it Adrian. Worry about what's going on right now, okay? We need to take care of our family right now. They need us." Gray gave a half smile.

"Right." Adrian agreed and opened the door.

Layla was sitting next to Jey. She was rubbing her back and placed her other hand on Jey's knee, "It's all right sweetie. They're fine, she didn't get them. Adrian's fine. Uncle Gray is fine. Your mom and the baby are fine too. Everything is going to be fine."

Lluvia exchanged a confused look with the newest Fullbuster. The three had rushed in moments before, all three of them looking ready to fight. Once Jey noticed that Adrian and she, along with the baby, were okay, she had burst into tears.

"I was so afraid I wouldn't make it…that she had beaten me…oh, god that scared ten years off my life." Jey muttered, wrapping her arms around herself and proceeded to rock herself back and forth. Layla looked over to Max for help. He picked up the powder blue haired girl and placed her in his lap. Jey clung to the boy, making him uncomfortable. Then Layla had an idea.

"Hey Jey, look what Max gave me!" Layla held her left hand and let the ring sparkle in the fluorescent light, "Isn't it pretty? He even put it on for me!" Layla giggled and Jey grabbed her best friend's hand.

"Did you get me anything Max?" Jey asked as she whirled back to face him.

"Oh, he got you a _necklace_~!" Layla told her. Jey and Max both blushed causing Layla to laugh.

Adrian was in a state of shock after hearing that Max gave her a ring, and then he near had a heart attack when he realized it as on her left ring finger. _Holy shit, he proposed! _Adrian thought to himself.

Gray laughed, "When Max makes his move he moves like a fucking cheetah! I thought you were going make a move Adrian." Gray nudged his son with an elbow.

"I was, I was going to." Adrian sputtered.

"When did ya propose to her Max?" Gray called out to the boy, breaking the boy's blush, "Did ya kiss her?" He winked.

"Proposed? Kiss?" Layla blinked her big green eyes, "What are those?"

Gray and Adrian's jaws nearly hit the floor, "You don't know what a kiss is?"

All three of them shook their heads, "Or what a 'propose' is."

Lluvia laughed, "A kiss is when two peoples lips touch. And a proposal is when a man asks and woman to marry him."

Layla nodded, "So a kiss is like swapping smoke, and proposal is like a mate offering?" She cocked her head to side in thought.

"Swapping smoke? What's that?" Gray asked.

"Oh, it's uh…" Jey stuttered, "It's when a male Dragon…Kya~ I can't say it!" Jey was turning pink. She turned to Layla, "Layla you tell them!"

"Um, it's kind of hard to explain…" Then she got another idea, "Max, care to demonstrate?"

Max looked scared, "Why me?"

Layla glared.

"Fine…" Max said in defeat, he really couldn't say no to Layla. He slipped Jey off his lap and stood in front of Layla. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward. He stopped when his lips were right above hers. He looked into her eyes and asked her, "Are you sure about this?"

Layla showed him her fangs in a smile, "Let's get this over with!"

And then she crashed her lips to his.

…

**A/N: I'm evil. Just plain evil. Hehehehehehe. But I love being evil! X3 I won't update again until I have 65 reviews as well. So if you want to know Adrian's reaction to Layla and Max 'swapping smoke' REVIEW! Seriously, I won't do it. I won't update, even if Alice trys to torture** **until I do. I won't until I have 65 reviews. And because the next chapter is chapter 10, my favorite number, I will do like a OVA or a little AU one shot. BUT YOU ALL WILL GET NOTHING UNTIL I GET THOSE REVIEWS! I hope I'm not being too demanding but I really do want all of your opinions of the story so, yeah. OH btw I set up a poll on my profile. It has all the, well not all, possible pairings and the most popular/voted for pairing will happen! So vote after you review!**

**Question: (please answer!) Who do you think is going to have their baby next, Levy or Lucy?**

**Review Responses: **

**Yuki Kusanagi: It's good to be back, thanks : ) And thanks for the well wishes! **

**ShiningStellar: How'd ya know Noah was going to be okay? ; ) it's like you're psychic or something… I know I hated to write the part where Charlie was trying get Noah to wake up. It was so sad! DX I will never write something that sad again…I think. I KNOW I GAVE YOU ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! I'm evil, sowwie.**

**Alice: Eh, I'm too last to type out your full user name ;/ AND HA! This is the third day so you can't threaten me! NAH~! XP Imma kill you off if you kill Kiba off. =_= I will too. Don't test me. Oh and I save your kid, you were paralyzed so I did it. ;) welcome darling~ **

**Okami1001: Oooo~ new reviewer! Here's the new chappie for ya! :D**

**PINKhairedBADASS: HA! SHE KILLED IT! MWAHAAHAHAH! I should take pills but I don't. :3 heheeh THANK FOR THE WELL WISHES! X3**

**Anonymous: Well hello there Mr/Ms anonymous. I will never kill Noah, or Charlie for the matter because they are soooooooooooo cute. X3 (authoress hugs them) soooo cute! :3**

**All righty mis reviewers, me voy, I go, for now. I'LL BE BACK WHEN I GET THOSE 65 REVIEWS! TTFN~! Ta ta for now~**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose~ **


	11. Chapter 10

Adrian's jaw dropped, along with his fathers.

Layla's eyes squeezed shut and she pushed her lips forward, making Max's head rock backwards. She pulled back a bit and blew a small stream of dark smoke into her friend's mouth. Max closed his eyes and reached up to grip Layla's hair. He tipped her head back and his lips back to hers in a soft kiss, then he pulled back to blow the smoke back into her mouth. They slowly pulled away from each other. Layla opened her eyes and let the smoke she had 'swapped' with Max drift up to disappear into the air conditioned air of the room.

Layla cleared her throat and looked away from Max to Adrian and Gray. She raised an eyebrow at their expressions, "That was swapping smoke. Is a kiss anything like that?"

Adrian was the first to recover, "A kiss?" He got a hard look in his eyes, _I'll be damned if Dragon boy shows me up, _Adrian stalked over to her, "This is a kiss." Adrian quickly smashed his lips to _his _Layla's. He wouldn't lose her to Max. Well she didn't quite know she was his yet, but she will soon. He would make sure of that. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and forced hers to play. Never one to back down from a challenge, Layla growled and fought back.

Jey sat there with a blush on her cheeks, Max stood with a dazed look on his face. Max looked back at Jey and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I don't think we are wanted here. Uncle Gray, we'll be at the guild if you need us." He tugged Jey up and dragged her out of the room. Still stunned at seeing her brother shove his tonged down her best friend's throat she followed him out.

…

Natsu sat uncomfortably in the bar stool, Marki had magically appeared with Shiro, dagger in her chest. Master had instantly ushered her into his office and shut the door with a warning that if anyone came near that door he would give the offender the harshest punishment.

"What do you think happened?" Lucy asked her husband.

"I have no idea…" Natsu murmured.

She ran her hand in tight circles over the baby, putting one hand to her aching back. To say she was distressed was a mild assumption; her nerves were beginning to fray. _God damn I don't need this kind of stress right before I get this little guy out of me! _Lucy sighed and rubbed the spot where the little bugger kicked her hard, _with my luck I'll go into a false labor…_

Igneel and Nicholas were playing some kind of card game, with Igneel sneaking looks at Alice as she served drinks to the customers.

"Are you looking at my cousin?" Nicholas asked, feeling a little protective.

Igneel blushed, "Was it obvious?" He hung his head down, "Every time I get close to asking her to go on a mission with me some guy walks in here and takes her out on a date! Every freaking time…" he said sadly.

Nicholas watched his friend with a little interest and got an idea, "All right, then I proposition for you."

Igneel perked up a little bit, "I'm listening."

"So are we!" two little voices chorused.

"Hatsu, Haru, I swear you guys pop out of nowhere…" Igneel muttered while rubbing his temples.

"Silly Igneel!" Hatsu giggled, his violet eyes dancing.

"We didn't pop out of nowhere~ We popped out of somewhere!" Haru told the 17 year-old Dragneel.

Alice walked by giggling, "Hatsu, Haru, why don't you help your mom get home? I know your dad doesn't get back from work till five."

"Okay Alice!" they said, running over to their mother, "Mom, you're drunk again. Time to go home."

Cana laughed and let her boys drag her home.

"So you were saying Nicholas?" Alice asked.

…

Max hadn't let go of Jey's hand. Her hands were soft and firm. She wasn't dazed anymore and was looking at everything they passed. Max pulled her into a small alley and turned her so that she faced him. He pulled the necklace from his pocket, "Here, I was going to give it to you before we left for Disimata, but…"

Jey nodded and let the necklace drape over her fingers. She rubbed the center stone with her thumb and handed it back to Max.

"Why-"

"Put it on for me?" Jey blushed and turned around. She lifted her hair from her neck. Max undid the clasp and gently placed it around her neck. As he redid the clasp he let his fingers trail down. Jey quickly turned around and found she had no space between her body and his. She looked up into his mahogany eyes and let a breath escape her lips, "Max, does this mean…you claim…me?"

Max looked down at one his best friends and knew, "You're mine, and no one else's."

He leaned down and got close to her face. He placed a kiss on her nose and slipped his arms around her. She for once didn't blush and closed the distance between their lips. He groaned and pressed her closer. (1)

"Get a room!" someone shouted from the street.

Max and Jey broke apart blushing.

…

Gray dragged Adrian away from Layla and their battle of dominance. Watching his son ram his tongue down a girl's throat was a little disturbing. He, Gray Fullbuster, was blushing! Lluvia merely watched with amusement and laughed. Gray quickly whipped his head towards his wife, "Why are you laughing?"

"Lluvia is just happy that her son didn't turn out like the Blue Pegasus Master!" She explained, shifting the baby to a better position.

Gray shivered at the thought of his son ending up like that.

Layla noted the look in Adrian's eyes, hunger, and quickly walked to the window, "Well, I better go catch up with Max and Jey!" She threw the window open and jumped out. She soon she had disappeared over the roof tops.

Adrian looked out after her and was about to leave to go after when his father stopped him.

"Adrian, you're not going after her. You're full of hormones and I don't even want to know what you're thinking, but I don't need Natsu killing my first born." Gray watched as the lust in his son's eyes quickly turned to fear, "Cool off, go home and take a cold shower. I bet you need it."

"Right." And with that quick word Adrian made a dashing exit.

"Our little boy is growing up, when do you think he's going to move out of the house?" Gray asked.

Lluvia sighed, "Lluvia has no idea, when do you think he's going to start a family? Lluvia wants grandchildren to spoil!"

Gray paled at the thought of being a grandfather, he was still young! Right? "Let's not go in that direction yet. He still got some years to work on that."

Lluvia laughed and sat up, "Gray, come take Mar. Lluvia has to pee."

…

Layla pushed open the doors of the guild and watched everyone's eyes turn to her. She shrugged it off a bounded over to her brother. She sat down in his lap and looked up with her green eyes, "Igneel, Adrian kissed me."

Igneel nearly feel out of his chair, "Adrian did what now?"

Nicholas watched as Layla explained to her brother what had happened, including with Shiro. Nicholas' interest was peeked and he held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Nicholas Justine, Igneel's friend."

Layla stopped talking and stared at the outstretched hand. She looked into his face and she asked him, "What are you doing?"

Nicholas let his smile and his hands drop. He frowned, "I was being friendly."

"Well you're not being very friendly now. You're frowning!"

Nicholas forced a smile, "Is that any better?"

Layla smiled, "A little bit."

Igneel grabbed her chin and turned her face back to him, "So, Adrian kissed you and put his tongue in your mouth?"

Layla nodded, "Yeah, it was such a weird feeling! I didn't know a kiss was like that…"

Igneel growled, "No, not all kisses are like that." He picked her pick and put her down in the chair, "Nicholas, why don't you teach Layla how to play. I got to go take care of something." Igneel kissed her on the cheek and started to walk away.

"What do you have to do?" Nicholas asked, quirking a brow.

"I have to go beat up my best friend for macking on my little sister." Igneel gave Nicholas a look over his shoulder, "So don't get any ideas."

"Who me? I would never!"

"Just don't get any ideas."

"Psh, I don't want to die before my time," Nicholas turned back to Layla, "Okay, you want to learned how to play?"

"Sure Nicky! How do we play?" Layla asked picking up Igneel's discarded hand.

"Nicky?"

"Sure, you look more like a Nicky than a Nicholas!" Layla told him, "Now, are you going to teach me or what?"

Alice swept by and dropped a beer in front of her cousin; he looked up at her, "You looked like you needed one, don't worry I won't tell Uncle Freed…Nicky…" She giggled and swept away.

Nicholas groaned and hit his head on the table, "Look at what you've done."

Layla laughed and scratched the back of her head.

Max and Jey walked in and instantly went over to Layla. Layla smiled at the fact Jey was wearing the necklace and a blush. Also the fact Max looked a little smug.

"Hi Layla."

"Hey."

"What have you guys been up to? I left way after you two, but somehow I made it here before you guys." Layla waggled her eyebrows, "Did ya swap smoke?"

"Swap smoke?" Nicholas asked.

"Jey, Max care to give Nicky a demonstration?"

"Oh, stop calling me Nicky!" Nicholas whined.

"But Nicky suits you!" Layla said.

"Oh shut it!"

Natsu headed over and rubbed Layla's head, "What's up midget?"

"I'm not a midget and Max gave Jey a necklace!" Layla was bursting with happiness.

"A necklace? Well, have you guys told your parents yet?" Natsu asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Um, not yet." Jey admitted.

"Yeah and Max gave me this ring too!" Layla stated, holding her left hand out.

Natsu noted the placement of ring with interest and held her hand. He took the ring off her left hand and took her right and put it on her right hand ring finger. "There, much better."

"Why'd ya do that? Charlie and Noah said that their mom wears her ring on her left hand." Layla blinked and realized something, "Wait, where's Charlie and Noah?"

Max and Jey quickly looked around and notice they weren't there.

Lyon instantly appeared behind the two, "Where are my children?"

"Oh, shit."

Mica flew by overhead, "You three are in big trouble~"

The three in trouble instantly ran for it. Jey turning into water vapor, Layla jumping for one of the windows and Max leaping for the guild doors; Lyon went after Layla.

"Oh, I don't think so…" Layla said before calling out, "Fire Dragon Smoke Bomb!" Instantly the guild was filled with smoke. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face.

"Where'd they go!" Lyon roared.

…

Charlie sat next to her sister and her mother. Noah was going to be fine; she didn't even have a bruise! Her mom would have to stay overnight to make sure the hypodermic didn't cause any side effects.

"Charlie, what happened to mom?"

"The evil lady got her, don't worry. Daddy's friends saved us. You know the lady with the white hair? She's alive, the evil lady didn't kill her! And she friends with Gray. And her friend saved you, he used some kind of magic…" Charlie puckered her eyebrows, 'I don't what kind it was, but it saved you so I guess it's a good magic."

Noah shrugged, "I guess so." And then after a moments silence, "Do you think they noticed that we are gone yet?"

…

**One shot/OVA: (this is going to be really short)**

Chose 10 of your OC's (**I picked the kids from this fic**)

1) Layla Dragneel

2) Jey Fullbuster

3) Max Redfox

4) Igneel Dragneel

5) Adrian Fullbuster

6) Noah Bastia

7) Charlie Bastia

8) Lucia Alma

9) Alice Asumir

10) Nicholas Justine

4 Igneel invites 3 Max and 8 Lucia to dinner at their house, what happens?

Igneel and Lucia don't get along, so they would end up fighting while Max ate all the food. Then Max would leave before they noticed he ate all the food.

2- 9 Alice tries to get 5 Adrian to go to a strip club, what happens?

Adrian: Why would I want to go to a male strip bar?

Alice: Please~ I'll get Layla to come too~!

Adrian:…Fine…

3- You need to stay at a friends house for the night, do you chose 1 Layla or 6 Noah?

Hm, that's a good question. Let's see…I'd pick Layla cuz we're close to the same age.

4- 2 Jey and 7 Charlie are making out. 10 Nicholas walks in, their reaction?

Nicholas: *covers eyes* I do not like lesbian child porn…I don't… *peeks*

5- 3 Max falls in love with 6 Noah. 8 Lucia is jealous, what happens?

Max: I love Noah, and her cuteness.

Lucia: Why don't you pay me some attention! Grr, I want to be loved too!

6- 4 Igneel jumps you in a dark allyway, who comes to your rescue? 10 Nicholas, 2 Jey or 7 Charlie?

Nicholas. Because he loves me! X3

7- 1 Layla decides to start a cooking show. 15 minutes later what is happening?

Layla doesn't know how to cook so she'd blow something up. Probably her family's house…

8- 5 Adrian is in a car crash and is critically injured. What does 9 Alice do?

Alice: *cries* Why was Noah even driving?

9- 3 Max has to marry either 8 Lucia, 4 Igneel or 9 Alice. Who do they chose?

I can't see Max being with Igneel or Alice so I'd have to say Lucia.

Lucia: Take that Jey!

Jey: O.O who are you?

10- 7Charlie kidnaps 2 Jey and demands something from 5 Adrian for 2 Jey's release. What is it?

11- You get to meet either 1 Layla or 6 Noah, who do you choose?

I think this will be the question for this week. SO ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEWS~!

12- 10 Nicholas challenges 4 Igneel to a chariot race. Why?

The thrill of competition!

Nicholas: I will skillfully beat you.

Igneel: Like hell you will, grass head!

13- Everyone gangs up on 3 Max. Does 3 Max stand a chance?

Yes. Yes he does.

14- Everyone is invited to 2 Jey and 10 Nicholas' wedding. Except for 8 Lucia, how do they react?

Lucia gets pissed and trashed the whole thing.

Lucia: Yeah, I'd say that's about true. I mean I wasn't invite to my cousin's wedding!

15- Why is 6 Noah afraid of 7 Charlie?

Noah: She's my sister. *shivers*

Charlie: What I do?

16- 10 Nicholas gathers everyone around to tell them a fairy tale. How does it go?

Nicholas: Once upon a time…I got wasted…the end.

17- 1 Layla arrives late for 2 Jey and 10 Nicholas' wedding. What happens, why are they late?

Layla crashes in when the minster says, "Does anyone object?"

Layla laughs nervously and heads to her seat.

Max goes and kicks Nicholas' ass and they leave, with Layla following.

18- 5Adrian and 9 Alice get roaring drunk and end up at your house. What happens?

I give them aspirin and send them to bed.

19- 3Max, 8Lucia, 6 Noah and 4 Igneel all go to the zoo for 8 Lucia's birthday party. How does it go? What presents do they get 8Lucia?

They go and throw peanuts at the elephants and end up getting kicked out.

Max got her a packet of peanuts.

Noah got her a stuffed elephant toy.

Igneel got her nothing and ended up being black and blue.

20- Everyone gets together and start protesting something outside of your house. What are they protesting? What do you do?

I have been ignoring them.

I hop the fence and go shopping at the goodwill down the street. They would never see me leave.

21- 9 Alice murders 2 Jey's best friend. What does 2 Jey do to get back to them?

Alice: I murmured someone? *is horrified*

Jey: And which one did she murder? Layla and Max are both my best friends…

Layla and Max: We're still here…

Marina Rose: SO THE QUESTION LIED? WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?

22- 6 Noah and 1Layla are in mortal danger. Only one of them can survive. Does 6 Noah save themselves or 1?

Noah would cry and Layla would save her anyway. Layla's too nice.

23- Which one of them is most likely to fail at life?

I don't honestly know…

24- 5 Adrian is trapped in a cave. 10 Nicholas comes to rescue them, what happens?

Adrian: Thanks.

Nicholas: Don't mention it.

Adrian: Really-

Nicholas: Ever.

25- 3 Max starts a day camp, what happens?

Max is kind of good with kids…but it could go either way…

26- 4 Igneel , 6 Noah and 7Charlie are doing the hokey-pokey. 8 Lucia walks in, what happens?

Lucia takes pictures and uses them as blackmail.

27- 1 Layla starts to write a fan-fiction where 9Alice and 10 Nicholas are going out. What is 2 Jey's reaction?

Jey: Isn't that like incest?

Layla: What's incest? O.O

28- 7Charlie makes an apple pie. Is it any good?

Yes, its sweet like her. X3 *hugs Charlie*

29- 8 Lucia and 3 Max go camping. For some reason they forget to bring any food. What do they do?

Lucia and Max: It's hunting time!

30- While they are camping, they run into the bogeyman. What do they do?

Lucia and Max: Holy shit~! …..

Bogeyman: …..RAWR!

Lucia and Max:….Is that it?

Bogeyman: ? O.o

Max: This is a real roar~ *roars like a dragon* How was that? *smug*

Bogeyman: *runs away crying*

Lucia: Man~ there goes dinner…

31- This quiz is over. What does everyone go to do now?

They go live happily freaking after so I can quit typing~! :D

**A/N:**

**THERE. DONE. Now i know you didn't get to 65 reviews but I wasn't really serious! XD sorry if I freaked any of you out! But I wanted to see if you guys would make it and you were SO close. Just five away! Plus THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THE NEXT COUPLE~! SO VOTE PEOPLE~! XD Also I just want to say that this and the next chapter will be the last ones before school starts. Then I have no idea when I'll update. Plus I have to continue typing up my book that I'm writing! I barley have five chapters of that when I have ten of this fic up. -_- I'm such a fail…**

**Question:** **You get to meet either Layla or Noah, who do you choose?**

**Review responses: **

**Yuki Kananagi: Well, Adrian didn't have a heart attack. Hehheh~ ^^**

**Melyin: OH MY FREAKING GOSH! I didn't see your chapter 8 review till I posted chapter nine so I'll answer them both! ****Verdad? Tu eres español? Yo solo mitad…mi papi eres de Salvador. Y mi español es muy mala pero lo que sí está bien. A si no? Espero que la captora era bueno! **

**Alice: Okay first review. I said i was but then Marki did. Sorry.**

**Alice2: yes 65, didn't get that many, but I still posted!**

**Ursula: You need to calm down. O.O**

**Gabby: You only reviewed once! How can you be not assed to review anymore? I never asked you to review more than once…**

**PINKhairedBADASS: Thankyou~! I try ^^**

**Anonymous: Well hello again my friend! Hmm can I call you Amigo/a? It's a whole lot easier to type out than anonymous… BUT your review I guess you can say DID change my mind. So here is the chapter for you! I looked at the polls again and realized that I had it so it wasn't showing up on my profile. Whoops~! Hehheh, but now you can vote! **

**Mike: I'm glad you like this story~! I'll keep on writing it for people who enjoy it!**

**That's it for now~! Ttfn~! ****Ta ta for now~!**

**OH MY GOSH! IM SORRY I FORGOT StellarShining! TT^TT : I hope i made this chapter worthy of your awesomeness!**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose**


	12. Chapter 11

Layla jumped across the roof tops and squeaked when Max grabbed her and pulled her down. He motioned for her to be quiet. He slowly peeked around the chimney they were hiding behind. He didn't see any white hair and sighed.

"Did ya see him?" Jey asked, appearing magically beside Max.

Max jolted and nearly fell off the roof, causing Layla to giggle, "When did you get there?"

Jey shrugged.

"Okay, I don't see him so we should be fine…" Max trailed off.

"WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?" Lyon roared close by.

"Run! Run for it guys! Don't look back! He can sense fear!" Max said in panic before tearing away.

"'He can sense fear'?" Layla chucked then stopped because Lyon bellowed right next to the house they were hiding on. She shot Jey a panicked glance and quickly shot away, leaving Jey by herself. Jey sighed and calmly jumped across the rooftops in the direction of the hospital. Sometimes it was like she was the only one with a brain.

…

"ADRIAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Igneel roared, kicking the door of his friend's room down. He huffed in anger at Adrian before shouting, "Why the hell down you shove your tongue down my baby sister's throat you jackass!" Igneel demanded.

Adrian, still damp from his shower, shook his head and sighed. He looked up at his best friend fromhis position on the bed; shifting so that his 'family jewels' were out of range, "Hormones?"

Igneel reeled his arm back and then rammed his fist into Adrian's face.

"Holy SHIT!" Adrian hissed. He held the side of his face that had been hit, "Man, you still have that nasty right hook."

Igneel smirked briefly before going back into a stone face, "You know she's too naïve, she doesn't know anything about dating, marriage and stuff. Plus she's fifteen Adrian! You're seventeen, and you know things." Igneel shifted uncomfortably, he didn't really know where all this was coming from, but he chalked it up to the big brother instinct. "The only guy she's been around is Redfox and that isn't much considering he's a pansy." Adrian had to agree. Somewhere Max sneezed twice. "I think you should leave her alone Adrian, I won't let her be another bang for you. I won't, and if she comes and tells me you did something with her, I swear on the dragons and spirits that you will be messed up."

Adrian sat still on the edge of bed, letting all sink in.

Igneel sighed and sat down next to him, "Now, enough this big brother stuff. It's a real pain. How about we go get a bite? I'm hungry."

Adrian shook his head in amusement, "Igneel, you are one of a kind."

The boy graced him with a grin, "So they tell me."

…

Nicholas took a swig from the mug of beer Alice sneaked him. He was stuck helping man the bar while his parents went to do the guilds shopping. They still wouldn't be back for hours yet. He set the mug down and quickly made a drink someone ordered. Whether he liked it or not, he had bartending in his blood.

"Hey Nicky."

"Oh, God. Not you too!" Nicholas moaned.

"I like it. Plus it annoys you so that's like a bonus." Lucia told him with a very satisfied smile. She ran her fingers through her long black hair, pushing it out of her face. Her big blue eyes, much like her cousins, sparkled with a happy light. They contrasted against her tanned skinned.

"Lucia, would you-"

"Sorry, no." She flicked off the question without a glance at the poor sap. She crossed her legs, making her short skirt ride up. The motion also caused the Master to get a massive nose bleed.

"Lucia, you need to stop stomping those poor boys hearts! They're very fragile." Alice scolded. She was on one of her rare breaks.

"Oh shush Alice, I don't like to go on all those dates like you. I'm happy waiting till I find the one guy who interests me." Lucia shrugged, "And I haven't met that one guy yet. Plus it's not like I make all those boys fall in love with me."

"I don't think there is a guy out there can handle you." Nicholas commented, feeling like he got back for the 'Nicky'.

"Hmm, maybe that's true. Maybe it's not, but I'll let fate decide." Lucia made an uncaring face and sipped her drink.

"With that attitude you'll never get a guy for sure!" Alice whined, and then got a mischievous glint in her eye.

Lucia watched her uneasily, "What are you thinking?"

And then to her utter horror Alice said two words, "Spa day."

Lucia gulped and got down from her stool, "I think I'll pass, but I bet you can take Nicky here. I think he would love a good massage!"

That remarked got a dirty dish towel thrown at her head.

"Ew, that's gross Nicholas!"

"I would think it is, because that's Happy's Fish drink towel." Nicholas said, the feeling of self-redemption coursing through him as she squealed and threw the towel on the floor. Happy's fish drink consisted of many unidentifiable substances and Charla wouldn't go near Happy for two weeks after he had one. In fact no one would.

"I hate you." Lucia growled.

"Love you too, darling."

"Ugh! I'll get you back Nicky, just you wait." She glared at her green haired cousin.

"Well, I'm off tomorrow so we can head off in the morning and be back by nightfall!" Alice rambled, ignoring her feuding cousins.

Lucia sighed, "And how do you expect to get into a spa without a reservation?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Alice assured her.

Lucia and Nicholas shivered at the same time, their cousin was scary!

"Oh, and why don't I invite Layla and Jey along too? I think they might enjoy it!" Alice sung with glee.

"Good Lord, if I don't make it back alive, put on my grave stone, 'Done in by mud mask.'" Lucia moaned to Nicholas.

"I feel for you, I really do." Nicholas stated, placing a hand on her shoulder actually feeling sympathetic.

…

Jey placed Noah on her hip and Charlie on her back, "All right, you two ready?"

"Yup, ready!" Charlie said.

"Here we go." Jey giggled before hopping up to the roof tops. She had gone back to the hospital and asked the man behind the counter if he had seen two little girls, one with white hair and one with dark hair. He had directed her to Ursula's room. She had been horrified when the twins had told her what happened before she had gotten there, but grateful to Marki and Rion.

"This is so much fun~!" Noah giggled. Charlie nodded her agreement.

"Well I'm glad you're having some fun today!" Jey said sincerely.

Noah lifted her little arms to wrap around Jey's neck. She gave her the biggest hug she could muster, nearly choking Jey, "Thanks."

Jey smiled, happy that the girls were happy, "Maybe we can still get that piñata. How does that sound?"

"I want a purple one!" Charlie told her.

"No, I want a blue one!" Noah argued.

"Purple one!" Charlie shot back.

"Blue!"

"Purple!"

"Blue!"

"_Purple_." Charlie growled. Noah stopped arguing. Charlie smiled, "Jey, we're getting a purple one."

"It would seem so." Jey said amused. She hopped back down to street level and looked around for a shop. She spotted one and quickly headed inside, dodging the people in the streets. Once inside she set Noah and Charlie down. She walked up to the boy behind the counter. He as about her age, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome to Buckie's Party Store. Whatever you need, we go it." He droned in a bored tone. He looked up from the magazine he was flipping through. His eyes lit up at the sight of her outfit and the skin it showed. He grinned and leaned down on the counter, "I think you just stole something."

"What did I steal?" Jey asked, puzzled.

"My heart." He said, winking.

Jey blushed, and looked away, fingering her necklace, "Um, well, we're looking for a purple piñata." She turned and looked for the two little girls, "Charlie and Noah, come here and tell the man what kind you want."

The guy frowned, she had kids? She didn't even look past 16! "Well I'm sure what you want, we have it."

"Do you have a purple flower piñata?" Charlie and Noah asked.

"Why yes I do! You two are very lucky, we only have one left!" the boy told them, giving them a dazzling smile.

Charlie and Noah squealed with joy, clapping their hands.

"Wait here, I'll go get it down for you." The guy said.

"I'll help you." Jey volunteered.

"Thanks, if you could just hold the ladder." He told her. He pointed to the back corner of the shop where the paper machete purple flower hung.

"No, its fine I got it." Jey smiled before heading over herself. When she was closer she stuck her hands out and concentrated. Soon there were steps made out of the water vapor from the air. Jey quickly mounted the watery stairs and unhooked the piñata from the ceiling. "How much will this be?" she asked as she stepped back down to the tile floor.

"About 500J, are you a mage?" the guy asked.

"Yes I am, I'm from Fairy Tail." Jey told him proudly.

"Oh, so you're a weapon of mass destruction?" he asked jokingly.

Jey laughed, "Oh, I don't know about that. I'm not that strong. My father and mother are way stronger." Jey told him.

"Oh? And your parents are?"

"Gray and Lluvia Fullbuster."

"Really? One of Fairy Tail strongest team?" he asked surprised, "Then you are strong then."

"If you say so." Jey said bashfully.

He chuckled and turned to her, "You know something?"

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know if you're beautiful or not, I haven't gotten past your eyes yet." He said as he took the money for the piñata.

"Hmm." She squeaked.

Noah skipped over, "He so likes you, Jey."

"Jey? Is that your name?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well this little girl is right, I do like you." He said looking at her with his blue eyes.

"Oh!" Jey said, feeling uneasy.

"The name's Jake."

"The name's Max." Max said, coming up behind Jake. Jake spun around and cowered at the thunderous look on the young Redfox's face, "And she's mine."

Jake quickly handed the purple flower to Noah, and got back behind the counter, "Ah, yes. Have a nice day now!" he said with a strained smile.

…

Layla snuck back into the guild. She was sure since the white haired guy was wondering around Magnolia he wouldn't go back to the guild. She hid behind Elfman, thinking that no one would see her behind his big bulk.

"Layla!"

Layla flinched and was poised for flight before she realized that it wasn't Lyon. She turned around and stepped out from behind Elfman. She noticed Alice was waving at her and some girl sitting next to her sinking low into the seat, "Hi Alice!"

"Layla, I was wondering if maybe you and Jey would like to go to the spa tomorrow with Lucia and me. What do you think? You up to it?" Alice said excitedly. Lucia shook her head no and made begging motions. She mouthed 'Say no!' to the clueless Dragon Slayer.

"Um, I guess I would."

"Yay~!"

"But there's just one thing Alice." Layla said.

"Oh, what is it?" Alice asked, concerned.

"What's a spa?" Layla asked tilting her head to the side in a questioning stare.

Alice's eyes twitched and then she open her mouth and then shut it again.

Lucia and Nicholas started laughing, "You just threw her mind for a loop!" Lucia said between laughs, "I like you, what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Layla Dragneel."

"Wait a minute! You're related to that rotten Igneel?" Lucia sputtered.

"Now you threw _her _for a loop." Nicholas said with a chuckle.

"How'd I do that Nicky?" Layla asked confused.

"Don't call me Nicky!" He shouted.

"Whatever you say…_Nicky~!" _

…

**A/N: I'm uber sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had such a busy and stressful week. So far there's been a 5.9 earthquake, some kid trying to get into my house, starting school, starting in a **_**new**_** school, making all of two friends and walking four blocks, make that eight, every freaking day. -_- I'm drained. Also my allergies are acting up so every five seconds, **_**achoo!, **_**it's quite annoying. I don't know when I'll be able to update but imma try for every week! Oh and I swear to god my ceramics teacher is crazy, cute, but crazy. OH and before I forget, I drew Layla, Jey and Alice over the week. Should I upload them and post them somewhere for you guys?**

**Question: Anybody think I should update the summary on this story? I have no idea what I would change it to, but I'll change it if you guys wanted me to.**

**Review Responses:**

**PINKhairedBADASS: I hope I didn't make you wait too long!**

**Shining Stellar: I'm glad you laughed. Now my mission is accomplished! ;) **

**Amigo/a: YAY~! I put more JeyXMax! :3 I love this coupling. I really do. I actually have no idea what gender you are. I have both male and female friends that talk the way you do. -_-' I have weird friends. **

**Yuina: How do you pronounce that? O.O I wants to know~! but I don't really know how to write fight scenes and my older brother doesn't live with use anymore so I couldn't ask him what he would do… And Layla and Nicholas…interesting… *evil plot bunnies begin to appear***

**Alice: I did know that. Really, I did. I forgot question ten? No way! *goes and checks* well whadda know, I did. I'm too lazy to go answer it. MEH~! YOU CAN'T HAVE NICHOLAS~! He's mine. X3 I know Lyon was friggin hilarious. I SAW THE ViDEO OF YOU GETTING YOUR PIERCING! DX freaked me out.**

**Ttfn~! Ta ta for now~! Review before exiting please~!**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose**


	13. Chapter 12

Nicholas and Layla argued over his nickname and Lucia was wholeheartedly begging Alice to reconsider the whole spa day.

"Would you all compose your selves?" a voice asked coolly from the doors of the guild.

"David!" Lucia, Alice and Nicholas gasped. They quickly stopped what they were doing and got into a line. They sweated slightly in David's presence.

David was a boy of eight years, with red hair. His dark eyes shone with contempt. He Held the hand of a girl who didn't look over sixteen. The boy led her over to the bar, weaving through the throes of people. He released her hand and turned around to talk to her. But she was gone.

Nicholas and his cousins also looked around; they hadn't seen her walk away. Nicholas had made a quick study of her. She had long light brown hair, braided all the way down to her knees. Her gray eyes were curious. Her short white dress didn't really leave anything to imagine. She had a great body, he'd admit it. Her gray sweater had matched her eyes.

"Where'd she go?" David muttered, this girl was troublesome.

She was over next to Jet and Droy. She poked at his hat, "Where'd you get it?"

"Huh?" Jet said, totally confused.

She didn't wait for him to get his wits together before hopping over to Lucy. She quirked her head to the side and pressed her hands to Lucy's temples. Then she pulled away with a smile on her face, "Is that any better?"

Lucy blinked. Her headache that had been pounding at the back of her head all afternoon was gone, "Yes, I feel much better now, thanks." She placed her hand on the girl's arm to keep her from bouncing away, "I just have two questions."

The girl nodded for her to continue.

"One, how did you do that?" Maybe it was some acupressure point…

"Magic." The girl said simply.

"Okay, "Lucy had no idea what kind of magic could do that other than Sky Magic, "Two, what is your name?"

"My name?" The girl had a light in her eyes, "I'll tell you, but only in a riddle."

"I like riddles."

"Okay, my name is what most sailors fear. My songs can tempt even the most strong hearted. If you hear a single note, you may fling yourself to your death." The girl giggled, "Can you guess-"

"Siren, it's Siren."

"Damn! I can never think of good riddles!" Siren pouted.

"It's all right." Lucy smiled.

"I guess I'll have to work on it, bye!" Siren waved before slipping away. Siren walked over to David, the boy not noticing her coming up from behind, "Hi, David~!"

There would be witnesses that would swear the kid jumped six feet.

"Siren! Don't sneak up on people!" He scolded her.

Siren hung her head, "Sorry, David, I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Please, you can't scare me, I'm David Fernandez!" David stated, but only to have Nicholas walked by and say,

"She can startle you then."

"Silence, Nicholas." David growled.

Nicholas lifted his hands in surrender, "Who's your friend David?"

David placed his hand at the small of Siren's back and propelled her forward for Alice, Lucia and Nicholas to inspect, "This is Siren," and with a devious smile, "and my fiancée."

The look on the three's faces were priceless and caused Siren to giggle and David to burst out laughing. Alice regained her composure first, and then Lucia glared at the little boy, totally forgetting her fear of him, "Why you snot nosed-"

"Is there a problem here?" Erza asked, coming behind David and Siren, "David, have you been causing trouble?"

David made an innocent face, "Why, mother! How could I, your child, cause trouble in the holy place of the guild?"

Erza seemed to accept this answer and nodded, "Carry on then children." And proceeded to walk away.

…

Once David had gone to the master to debrief from his mission, Alice took the chance to snatch Siren away from the male guild members surrounding her. Alice took her behind the counter and asked her, "You want anything?"

Siren considered for a moment before nodding, "Water, and maybe a cookie or two?" she asked hopeful.

Alice laughed and said with a wink, "No problem, I'm sure I can sneak you a cookie or two."

"Yay~!" Siren was like a child.

"Can I have cookies too, Alice?" Layla asked, her tongue practically hanging out.

"Sure, you can have them with the ice cream cake for Charlie and Noah's birthday. I think they should be here soon, right Layla?" Alice asked the girl Dragneel, but when she turned to Layla she was already gone.

"I wonder where Layla went…" Siren wondered out loud, and the she shrugged.

"I don't care where she goes, so long as she doesn't hurt herself." Lucia stated, returning to her barstool.

Nicholas sat down on the one next to her and told Alice, "Scotch, on the rocks." The drink was quickly slapped in front of him along with the warning that he was only allowed one more drink, "You can't tell me how many more drinks I can and can't have!" He didn't protest any more after Alice glared at him.

Siren watched him thoughtfully and then decided. She placed herself in front of him and lean forward, "You make me to make you feel better?"

He took it as an invitation, "Can you?"

"Yes, now close your eyes."

He closed his eyes.

Siren placed her forehead to his and let her magic work. It searched for haziness and relieved it. Jumping around, it also searched for any other problems and found the beginning of a cold; it got rid of that too. This went on for about two more minutes until Siren was sure there wasn't anything else wrong. She pulled back and opened her eyes, only to see his staring right back at her.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Better than ever." He told her sincerely. He had really never felt better in his whole life!

"Good." She smiled, totally disarming him. She turned away from him and turned back to Alice, "David said that I could join the guild. Can I?" She clasped her hands together in a begging motion.

"I don't see why not. You have magic right?" Siren nodded. "And would you protect your nakama?" Another nod. "Then you'll fit right in!" Alice beamed to the younger girl. The young barmaid quickly reached beneath the counter and pulled out a slightly dusty stamp pad. Alice brushed off the dust with a sheepish smile, "It's been a while since we've gotten a new member."

Siren didn't care.

"Tell me where you want it."

Siren thought for a while, where did she want her guild mark? Then she got it. She took off her gray sweater and pulled the strap of her dress down. She pointed to the curve of her shoulder, "Right here."

"You got it." Alice winked and stamped her shoulder.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Siren." Lucia saluted her with her mug.

…

Layla hadn't gotten very far when she heard Noah arguing with Max. She hurried over towards the noise and snatched up the two little girls in a hug of relief, "Thank the Dragons you guys are all right."

Charlie instantly sniffled, "I-I'm sorry Layla! We didn't mean to worry you!" the dark haired little girl wailed. Layla swooped her up and rocked her back and forth, making soothing sounds to calm her down. Noah just huffed, she still was made that Layla had made that boy go away, but since she really cared about Charlie she guessed she could it slide.

"Fine, I'm sorry too." Noah said, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"Okay now very thing is right as rain. Can we go back to the guild before their father finds us?" Max asked, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll take them, since I'm the fastest." Layla said smugly. She didn't wait for Max and Jey's reply to that; she took off leaving a dust cloud.

"Damn her." Jey growled, "I'm way faster than the both of you!" Then she took off.

"Damn you both! You both know I'm way faster!"

…

Lyon burst into the guild. His hair had twigs and leaves in it. He also had mud smeared over his face and hands. His clothes were in disarray.

"Where. Are. They?" he all but screamed. For someone who had been searching for three teens for over five hours straight. It was dark out and the stars twinkled prettily.

"Daddy~!" Charlie and Noah sang. They put the cake they had in their hands down and ran to him. Lyon let out a sigh of relief and embraced his twin daughters.

"Thank God you two are safe. Where's your mother?" He demanded. They looked down to the floor, both unsure how to tell him that their mother was in the hospital. He started to get worried, "Noah…Charlie…what happened? Did those three do something to your mom?" He began to get up to kill the punks who had put his babies in harms way.

"No, WAIT! They didn't do anything! In fact they helped us. Mom is fine, she's just…" Noah trailed off. She had managed to get her father to not kill Max, Jey and Layla. Now all she had to do is tell her dad what had happened to her mom. No problem, right? "Dad, mommy is in the hospital."

Lyon's face instantly went into a panicked expression, "What happened to her?"

"Mommy protected us from the evil lady! She hurt Mommy and Noah, I tried to stop her, but she was too strong! Then the lady who was dead wasn't dead and then she saved us and then her friend healed Noah and Mommy and then Daddy's friend came and took us down stairs in the Lacrima-vator to make sure mommy was okay." Charlie stopped to suck in another breath, "Then we went to this hallway and Mommy was on this bed that rolled. We walked for a long time and went up a couple Lacrima-vator and _then _we got into a room. They did tests and said Mommy was fine." Charlie struggled to remember what exactly the doctor had said next, "Um, and the doctor, he said…he said…he said that mommy had to stay to sleep there for one night. They wanted to make sure there were no 'side effects'."

Lyon nodded, "How did mommy protect you, and who did she protect you from?"

"Shiro, she stabbed mommy with a needle." Noah supplied for her sister.

Lyon was stone faced. He stood up and patted their heads. He walked over to Layla and whispered in her ear. Layla nodded and walked over to the girls; she placed her hands on their backs.

"Let's go eat some cake." Layla herded them to the table, "We'll bust that piñata after you two finish."

The girls quickly forgot the expression that was on their father's face, candy was on their minds.

…

"They're having so much fun, aren't they?" Lucy sighed. Her family was having fun and that made her smile.

"I wish I could join them," Levy said bitterly, "But the thought of ice cream makes me sick. Damn cravings, I want peanut butter and chocolate cookies." Levy rubbed her enormous belly, "Where do you think I can get some of those?"

"Ask Mira to make you some when she gets back with Freed." Lucy suggested.

Levy groaned, "I can't wait that long! I. Must. Have. Cookies." Levy struggled to push herself up and after a little assistance from Lucy she managed to stand on her feet.

"Damn, Levy now I want some too." Lucy blew out a breath, "Help me up, I can't even get up by myself. Sitting down, easy. The tricky part is getting back up." After a few try she too was on her feet.

"These cookies better be damn worth it." Levy sighed.

…

**A/N: **

**Layla: Um, usually Marina Rose does the author note, but she's MIA right now. So, the cast of Lost and then Found will be taking over this week!**

**Jey: Um, what exactly are we going to do?**

**Max: We're going to do back flips. *rolls eyes***

**Igneel&Adrian: Really? Cool!**

**Max: *faceplam* that was sarcasm.**

**Jey: Max, I don't think they know what that is…**

**Adrian: No, I know what it—no I don't.**

**Igneel: HA! I do~! Suck that Adrian!**

**Siren: Suck what?**

**Igneel: O.O i- I don't know exactly…**

**Siren: Well if you don't know, then you shouldn't say it.**

**Igneel:…..oh shush….**

**Nicholas: Don't tell her to shush!**

**Siren: *pats Nicholas' hand* It's all right, calm down. **

**Nicholas: …..You're too cute~! *hugs Siren and proceeds to drag her away* I won't share!**

**Lucia: *bonks Nicholas on the head* Idiot.**

**Alice: Now, does anybody have a question to ask the reviewers?**

**Adrian: Okay, I have a question. **

**Question: Who's better, me, Adrian Fullbuster, or him, Igneel Dragneel?**

**Alice: And now who wants to do the Review responses?**

**Layla: *waves hands excitedly* Imma do it~!**

**Review Responses: (By Layla)**

**ShiningStellar: I bet she would be upset she messed your name up and FORGOT you! Lucia, oh my gosh, she'll kill you if she reads you review, but she's the daughter of Uncle Bixlow and Aunt Lissanna. And yes, Nicky is Aunt Mira and Uncle Freed. I also love MaxJey but I'm not so sure about LaylaAdrian… ANYWHO I hope this chapter was worth your time~! **

**Amigo/a: I would kill Jake too. *whispers to Max*Who's Jake?**

**Alicelouise'x: Hm maybe I should get a piercing too… and what's with the old mcdonald bit? O.O**

**Undisi: JEY IS NOT THE SANE ONE! IM THE SANE ONE—wait no, I'm not. ^^ sorry~!**

**Yuki: MEH, too lazy to type your full account name. Sorry, but its late and I want to post this for my author. I bet that the 'amazing' remark will go straight to her ego. Max and I have a bet on it. Hope you didn't wait too long! PLUS I have a surprise for you~!**

**Erza: Hello Yuki, it's a pleasure for you to read this fic and I hope you will continue to do so in a noble manner.**

**Layla:AND THAT'S IT! DONE FINSHED FINITO! I'm hungry…**

**Alice: BYE~!**


	14. Chapter 13

Levy and Lucy waddled towards the bar, each leaning on each other. Levy huffed and placed a hand on her belly, "I swear it's like there's more than one in there."

Lucy glanced down at her friend, "Well that maybe true, I mean you're huge!"

Levy glared, "I'm not that big. Besides if I remember correctly, and I do, you were almost this big when you were carrying Igneel." Levy waved at Alice to get the young girl's attention.

"Well he was fucking ten pounds." Lucy shuddered at the memory, "I swear it was _the _most painful thing I have _ever_ experienced. And I'm counting all the missions I've done with Natsu, Gray and Erza." The blonde looked over towards her husband and smiled. He was snoring quite loudly at one of the tables.

Levy cringed in sympathy and looked over at her son. Max was laughing with Layla and Jey, all three of them talking with the two little birthday girls, "They're worth it. All the waiting and pain, it's so worth it." Levy said, tearing up a little bit.

Lucy followed her blue haired friends gaze, her own eyes had tears as she watched her baby girl smile, "Absolutely worth it. Now, let's get those cookies."

The tears were instantly gone at the mention of cookies.

"Oh, Alice~!" Levy sang, trying to get to the bar quicker, "Do you think you could do us a favor?"

"Oh, sure Aunt Levy." Alice said immediately.

"I knew we could count on you! We need some cookies. Gooey, chocolate, peanut butter filled cookies. Can you make them for us?" Levy begged, her mouth practically drooling at the thought of the thing she was craving.

"Another craving?" Siren asked, sounding like she understood.

"Yeah, I didn't have it till shortie over here mentioned it." Lucy grumbled, it would take forever to get back into shape after eating nothing but junk food for so long. After this kid Natsu was getting fixed.

As if sensing her thoughts Natsu whimpered in his sleep.

"Well why don't I help Alice make some? Would that be all right?" Siren asked Alice.

"That would be lovely!"

"Good, Ms. Levy you like me to give you a checkup after we put the cookies in the oven? I promise I'll be gentle." Siren smiled softly.

"Checkup? Are you a doctor or something?" Levy asked, confused by the randomness of the question.

"Or something. I'm an empath." Siren explained and then headed back to the kitchen with Alice.

"Empath? I thought they didn't exist…" Levy breathed, turning to Lucy, "Did you know there were still some around?"

"Levy, if you didn't know it then the chances of me knowing it are slim to none." Lucy rolled her eyes.

…

Alice studied the girl currently mixing the batter for the cookies Aunt Lucy and Aunt Levy wanted. She seemed to know what her aunts were going through.

Siren hummed and said, "You can ask me, I don't mind."

"How did you know…how come you…"Alice, for once in her life, was having trouble with words.

"How come I seem know what they're going through?" Siren asked as she began to roll little cookie dough balls.

"Yeah, and what is exactly an empath?" Alice asked.

Siren rolled a couple more dough balls before speaking, "Because I went through the same thing."

"Same thing, you mean have a baby?" Alice asked astonished and disbelieving. The girl looked no more than sixteen and Siren had one of those bodies that looked perfect! "You're not wearing a wedding ring." She pointed out.

"True, but that because I've never been married. Now, on to your second question. An empath is someone who can link to another being by magic. We can take away pain and give strength. The only problem is when something is serious." Siren frowned at that. Her hands kept busy rolling the rest of the cookie dough.

"What kind of problems?" Alice asked, she really wanted to ask about the marriage and the child, but she didn't want to pry. She'd let her Aunt Mira do that.

Siren had gone back to humming, "Another question for another day. Now let's put these cookies in the oven, we don't want those two out there to go hungry now do we?" Siren gave Alice a bright smile and efficiently placed the two sheets of rolled dough balls on the racks of the oven and shut the door. She took off the oven mitts she had put on and headed back into the bar.

"No, I guess we don't." Alice agreed. Siren was a mysterious girl. But Alice was determined to get answers, even if that meant enlisting her cousins' help.

…

The cookies were soon done and Siren raced to grab them before they burned. While the girl was away and distracted Alice took the chance to spill what she knew to the others, "Siren is a mother."

Nicholas nearly spit out the sip of water he had taken, "No way, how the hell you find that out?" He kept glancing back at the long brown haired girl.

"She said she'd been through what Aunt Levy and Aunt Lucy were going through and I pointed out she wasn't wearing a ring she said she was never married." Alice looked over worriedly to her aunts, "I just wonder where her baby is…I meant it can't be that old yet. She doesn't look over sixteen!"

"Alice, go do something, clean, serve the guild members, just do something. Lucy and I will handle it." Levy assured her. Alice nodded hesitantly and then went off.

"Holy shit, Levy what do you think about that?" Lucy asked her friend.

"I make no judgments until I know all the facts." Levy sniffed.

"But…" Lucy prompted.

"But I think there are secrets she has," Levy began watching the girl in question skillfully place the finished cookies on a tray, "And they'll come out soon enough."

"Will they?" Nicholas asked, "Some secrets stay that way, secret." With a glint in his eye, he strode over to Siren.

Lucy giggled, "He's looking for trouble."

"Honey, he _is_ trouble." Levy stated.

…

Max silently broke away from the festivies to look for his father. Max spotted him over in the corner and made his way over, "Hey."

Gajeel crunched on a iron bar, "Hn."

"Dad, did you notice something about Jey?" Max asked, not really having enough courage to say he had claimed her out right.

Gajeel studied the girl a moment before turning to his son, "She's wearing a necklace." Then he narrowed his red eyes, "You put it there." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes I did and you'll have to accept it." Max swallowed, feeling that if his father didn't approve it would hurt, but he wouldn't back down.

Gajeel kept his eyes narrowed on him and turned back to Jey. Max wasn't able to see the smile that bloomed across the Metal Dragon Slayer's lips, "She has blue hair."

"So?"

"Your mother has blue hair." Gajeel turned to wrap an arm companionly around his son's shoulders, "it seems we're more alike than I first thought." Max nearly sighed in relief, his father approved! "Now, while I have no problem with you claiming so early it's your mother that you have to worry about." Gajeel glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye, "I don't think she'll like the thought of her baby boy growing up so soon after he returned."

Max hadn't thought about that. He quickly thought of options and the best one was to quickly tell her. Kind of like ripping off a bandage. "I guess I have to tell her don't I?"

"No, I'll do it for you, but…" Gajeel trailed off, letting the poor boy freak, "you owe me one." Gajeel patted Max's back, rather hard, and headed over to where Levy was stuffing her face with cookies. At least he was doing this when she was eating chocolate.

…

Adrian and Igneel stumbled in, obviously they were drunk. Igneel pushed his dark haired friend, "You couldn't beat me even if you were sober!" Igneel laughed to himself.

"Oh yeah, I bet I could beat you…with both my hands behind my back!" Adrian declared loud enough to attract some attention to them. Jey and Layla noticed them, their sluggish movements and the slurred words gave the two girls a clue what they had been doing for the past couple hours.

Nicholas, who had somehow managed to lose sight of Siren, sulked over, "You guys are smashed." He looked over at Adrian, and smirked at the bruise forming there, "Igneel did your face good Fullbuster, you look at least ten times better."

Adrian narrowed his eyes at the green haired boy, "Watch it Justine, I may be drunk but I can still knock you on your ass." He raised a fist slightly.

"I bet you can't." Nicholas mocked, feeling ready for a fight.

"I bet none of you are going to fight." Layla growled behind him.

Nicholas turned to face her, "I said I bet, I never said anything about actually doing it." He shrugged and the other two pouted at the loss of a fight. Nicholas didn't need a crazy chick after him, "I'm about to bail, see you losers later." He took a couple steps and then just to screw with Fullbuster and Dragneel, he gave Layla and Jey a nice friendly kiss each. "Night." He called as he walked away.

Layla and Jey didn't really worry about it because Lucia had explained to them the art of kissing. They merely called out a good-bye and returned to Charlie and Noah. Igneel and Adrian on the other hand just stood there.

"What just-" Igneel started.

"Happened?" Adrian finished.

Then they looked at each other, "Team up, one time only."

…

Lucia strutted over to Alice, who was serving drinks again. Aunt Mirajane and Uncle Freed had come back and were manning the bar. Lucia tapped her cousin's shoulder, "I am not going to the spa tomorrow. And no, you cannot make me." Lucia crossed her arms and tossed her head stubbornly.

"I can make you, unless you those pictures from last news years to 'accidently' to be posted on the mission request board." Alice said mildly, not evening looking at Lucia.

"I thought I destroyed the film." Lucia gaped.

"What you thought was the New Year's party was actually just pictures from Fantasia."

"Damn you." Lucia sneered, "Damn you and your conniving ways!"

"Sweetie they're not really conniving, just smart." Alice said with a careless shrug.

"Lies."

"If you say so."

Lucia pouted, "I still don't want to go."

"Well, I don't care. You are going whether you want to or not." Alice sighed, "Am I really that insufferable that you don't want to spend a single day with me?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Really?"

Now this time Lucia sighed, "Alice, it's not that I find you intolerable, because I do in a family sort of way. I don't want to go because I hate, and I will stress the word hate, spas."

Alice perked back up, "Well, I think you'll change your mind. The spa I'm thinking about go to is absolutely fabulous!"

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Just you wait, just you wait." Alice said in a cryptic manner.

"Stop it, you are creeping me out." Lucia said. She leaned back against the table and slipped. Lucia failed her arms out and cringed when her hip smashed painfully on the wood. Her head cracked against the hard floor.

"Lucia!" Alice exclaimed, quickly placing the tray she was holding down on a nearby table. She kneeled down to her cousin and checked for a bump and- there it was, a big nasty one right on the back of her head.

Lucia opened her eyes dizzily.

"Oh my goodness, Lucia are you all right? I know you have a hard head, but are you okay?"

"Alice?" Lucia mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have three heads?"

…

**A/N: **

**I'M BACK~! Miss me? XD I was busy last week, my mom was teaching me how to drive. And no, contrary to many beliefs, I didn't crash. In fact I did pretty damn good. I already thanked my OC's for filling in for me ;) **

**Question: What role do you think Siren has in this story?**

**I just wanted to ask, see if anyone could guess AND ALICE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW. Nope I didn't tell her a thing. Well maybe I did, I can't remember. Stupid short term memory loss… *grumble***

**Review Responses:**

**Amigo/a: Imma try to update every week, and Siren is a n empath. **

**Alice: I should keep all my OC's away from you. You are most certainty not good for their mental health. Btw it's "all through the town" not all day long. **

**ShiningStellar: Erza has ONE son. Bisca and Alzack's daughter won't come in until later. As will Loke… and Btw this story has other characters than Adrian and Layla, darling. ;)**

**Yuki Kusanagi: I'm glad you're happy. And Layla says "She'll try?"**

**Undisi: I love the thought as Lyon as a father. I furthered the epic quest for cookies! X3**

**Before I go, I must say one thing. OMG YOU GUYS REMEMBER THE VOTING POLL? Well someone voted for MaxAlice. All I have to say is wow. I put it up there for like a crack pairing but…if there is enough votes for it… Oh and remember to vote in the next two weeks, if you haven't already, because I'll be closing the poll then.**

**Ttfn~ Ta ta for now~!**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose **


	15. Chapter 14

Siren walked over to the two women currently stuffing their faces with peanut butter and chocolate cookies. She glanced around, making sure that Alice's cousin wasn't around. He would ask her too many questions, questions she didn't want to answer. She smiled as Lucy snatched the last cookie from the platter and Levy pouted, "I take they were good?" 

"Mhmmm!" Lucy hummed through the cookie in her mouth.

"Yes, they were fantastic! At least the few that I had were." Levy turned to glare at Lucy, which the blonde completely ignored.

"I'm glad you both liked them. I have some more in the oven if you want those." Lucy and Levy nodded excitedly. Siren smiled again, "I'll get them after I do your check up."

Lucy finished swallowing her last bite of cookie, "How come I don't get a checkup?" She was I bit irked that Levy got one and she didn't, but also a bit worried for her best friend.

"Oh, you don't get one because I already gave you one." Siren explained.

"You did?" Lucy asked puzzled and then something clicked, "When you got rid of my headache! You gave me a checkup?"

"Yep, the both of you are perfectly healthy." Siren gave Lucy a happy look, "Would you like me to tell you the gender?"

Lucy thought it over for a couple seconds, "Actually, I would, but please be a dear and don't tell my husband Natsu, I want him to be surprised." Lucy said, placing both her hands over her baby bump.

"Done, in about two days, give or take, you will be the mommy of a beautiful baby boy." Siren said quietly, only loud enough for Lucy to hear and no one else.

"Two days, and this little guy is out? I can't wait." Lucy murmured.

"I bet you can't, now Ms. Levy, shall I start?"

Levy nodded hesitantly, "I guess so."

Siren took that as a yes and placed her hands on top of Levy's. Her eyes went wide and focused on something on no one could see. First she linked with expectant mother, and once she was sure she was fine she went onto the life in her belly. Or should she say lives? Yes there was more than one, in fact there were three. Siren's eyes unclouded and returned to Levy's face, a smile playing along her lips, "All you are fine and," Siren paused as if listening to someone, " Are quiet ready to come into the world."

"Really?" Levy asked bewildered. She had known there was more than one kid in there!

"Yeah, can you guess how many kids you got in there?" Siren asked.

"One?" Levy guessed.

Siren shook her head, "No."

"Two?" Lucy supplied.

Another head shake from Siren.

"Three?' a panicked voice asked from behind the three women.

Siren turned to face Gajeel, "You got it, you're about to be the proud papa of three baby-" But before Siren could get the last word out Levy cut her off.

"No! I don't want to know! I want it to be a surprise, but…" Levy trailed off.

"Yes?" Siren asked.

"They all are the same gender?" Levy asked, rubbing a spot where one her children were kicking.

"Yes."

"Okay, Gajeel you better be prepared for three little boys or girls." Levy said to her husband. She turned to Lucy next, "You know what I just did? Well I'll tell you what I just did, I just did the math. And the math says that I'm gunna have more kids than you!" Levy sighed with happiness. In less than a week, she had gone from having no kids to having more than Lucy!

"Maybe Natsu won't get fixed after all…" Lucy mumbled.

"Get fixed?" Gajeel asked, horrified, his hands unconsciously going to cover his jewels.

"Yes, but now I'm thinking about maybe letting him stay unclipped for a bit longer." Lucy told Gajeel with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Gajeel gulped, "Levy if you love me, and I know do, you'll never make me 'get fixed'."

Levy reached over and patted his arm, "Don't worry babe, you won't get snipped," and after a moments pause she continued, "For now at least."

Lucy and Siren laughed when Gajeel nearly whimpered.

"Well if I'm not needed at the moment I'll go get those cookies." Siren said and walked away.

Gajeel watched her and said to his wife, "She's a strange one."

"Yeah, oh darn it!" Lucy exclaimed, "We totally forgot to ask her about her baby!"

"Oh yeah! Aw, and I wanted to know her back story!" Levy said, "But there is still time. I can ask her later."

"Hn, Levy, do you remember when I gave you that necklace?" Gajeel asked suddenly.

"Yeah, you said it was to mark your claim on me. What does that have to do with me asking Siren about her baby?" Levy asked, confused about the random question.

"It has nothing to do with that. Max…he gave someone…a necklace…a certain blue haired girl…" Gajeel said, trying not to give it away so soon.

"Wait a freaking second." Levy said sternly, "Are you trying to tell me my baby boy has claimed a girl. He's only fifteen! He doesn't have any idea what love is!" Levy screeched, waving her hands about.

Gajeel grabbed both her hands and brought them down to her sides, "Babe, when a Dragon Slayer knows, that's it. No second guessing, just the feeling of she's the one. Or if she's a girl, he's the one." Gajeel gave her his trademark feral grin, "That's the way it was with me and I'm sure that's how it was this flame head and bunny girl."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me bunny girl? My name is Lucy." Lucy stated tiredly.

"You will always be a bunny girl to me; you'll just have to deal with it." Gajeel shrugged off her glare, "What? Would you rather I call you blondie?"

"I would rather you call me Lucy." Lucy snarled.

"I have the cookies~!" Siren sung, hurrying over with a platter towered high with peanut butter and chocolate cookies. Once she set it down, a couple of shouts sounded outside followed by a couple of grunts, "Hm, I think I'll go check that out."

As she walked over to the door she ran into Marki's friend, Rion.

"Sorry," He said and then looked down, "Siren? What are you doing here?"

"Rion, I-I have to go." Siren stuttered before breaking away from him and running to the doors.

…

Layla lifted the sleepy Charlie into her arms, "Let's go put you to bed." Then realizing she didn't know where to put the tired child, turned to Alice, "Where can I put her and Noah?"

Alice motioned to the second floor, "There are a couple beds up there for members who have had a little too much to drink. I'm sure master won't mind if you put those two up there." Alice said with her cheery smile, "Oh, but do be quiet. Marki and Lucia are up there right now resting."

Layla nodded, "Got it."

Jey had picked up Noah and followed Layla up the wooden stairs. They crept silently into the dark room, they assumed that they had found the right room because there were five beds, two of them already occupied. Jey gently set Noah down on a bed with a covers already folded down.

As Layla bent to put Charlie down, the little girl moaned and gripped Layla's vest, "Don't leave me."

Jey nodded to Layla, "I'll tell your mom." She whispered and left.

Layla laid down, being careful not to jostle the little girl. Once she was down she slipped off her shoes and pulled the covers over her.

Charlie snuggled closer to Layla and whispered in her sleep, "I love you Layla."

Layla's heart ached with tenderness, "I love you too Charlie, sweet dreams." Layla kissed Charlie's forehead before dropping into sleep herself.

…

Jey walked down the stairs, fighting off drowsiness. She nearly missed the last two steps but was saved when she gripped the hand rail. "Man, after the sugar wears off, it's hard to stay awake."

She looked around for Layla's mother and spotted her at the bar with Max's parents. Jey blushed and her hand flew to the necklace. This would be her first encounter with his parent since he gave her the necklace. Jey took a deep breath to steady herself and ran over to Lucy.

"Hi Jey, where's Layla?" Lucy asked, not noticing the look Levy sent the girl after seeing a necklace around her neck.

"Um, she's upstairs with Charlie. Charlie didn't want her to go." Jey mumbled, feeling uncomfortable under Levy's stare.

"Oh, okay, thanks for telling me." Lucy said with a smile, hoping that would make the girl feel more comfortable.

"Your wel-" Jey started before Levy cut her off.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"Oh!" Jey gripped the metal flower tightly, "Um, Max, he uh gave it to me…this…morning…" Jey trailed off as Levy got to her feet.

"So, my baby boy is in love with you?"

Jey blushed even harder at the mention of love, "I hope so because I'm in love with him." Jey stated bravely, "I didn't really notice it until we came back, but I'm sure," Jey place her hand over her heart, "I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with him." When she noticed Levy's blank stare she began to get angry, "And if you have a problem with it, you'll have to get over it. I'm not letting him go." And as the last of her courage left her she said, "Ma'am."

Levy said nothing for a while and then opened her mouth, "You'll do." The older blue haired woman smiled at her shocked face, "If my baby boy has to claim someone, I'm glad it was you." Reaching for Gajeel's hand she tilted her head, "Ya know, you're a lot like your mother." And with that she tugged her husband along, snagging Max on the way out.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jey!" Max called out as he slipped out the door.

Jey just waved, because he was already gone.

"You really must love him." Alice said from her spot at the bar.

"Yeah, he's the one." Jey sighed, "I'm just wondering why it took so long before I realized it."

Alice laughed, "Sometimes love is like that. It'll creep up on ya before you know it and then there are times when it's like a shovel to the face." Alice cringed at the imagery, "I'm seriously no good with words, but that's basically the jist."

"I think I got the first one." Jey said, feeling very glad it wasn't the second one. "Have you ever been in love before Alice?"

Alice's smile dimmed a bit, "I thought I was, but it didn't last." Alice reached over and grabbed Jey's hand, "Jey, take my advice: Love like there's no tomorrow. Make the most of what you got." Alice squeezed her hand lightly before letting go, "Now, why don't you head on home? You look dead on you feet."

Jey nodded, indeed feeling dead on her feet, "I will, and I'll take you advice too." Jey hesitated before quickly giving the older girl a one armed hug, "Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome sweet heart." Alice said and pushed Jey away gently, "Now go get some sleep. You need to look good for Max."

Jey, for once didn't blush. Instead she laughed, "Whatever he sees is what he gets." She told her beforte heading to the doors.

As soon as she walked away, Rion walked up. "Do you know a girl named Siren?" he demanded, looking a little bit anxious.

Alice stiffened, "What if I do? What do you want?"

"Tell her I need to talk with her, as soon as possible. Would you please give her this note?" He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

Alice eyed the paper carefully before taking it, "All right, but if she doesn't read it, it's not my fault."

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Alice said and waited for him to turn back to her, "What's your name?"

"Rion, and tell Siren that I'm sorry." He looked pained and Alice's heart went out to him. Before either of them could say anything else he left with a green light.

…

**A/N: And here is this week's chapter of Lost and then Found! I hope you guys liked it because I honestly had a blast writing it! This author's not is going to be short because I don't really have anything to report…so I guess I'll put a disclaimer her and it'll be for the rest of this fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. NOR DO I OWN MARKI. PINKhairedBADASS does.**

**Oh, and I wanted to know, are there any boys reading this fic? I'm just curious…**

**Question: Who saw Levy having triplets? XD**

**Review Responses:**

**Alice: You had better start working. YOU MUST COME TO AMERICA. We have cookies~! :3**

**Yuki Kusanagi: I will make a character guide but you're gunna have to wait for it. I still have to do some stuff before I can type it up. And I'm glad you like Siren, I was worried everyone was going to be like 'Wtf? Who is she?'**

**Undisi: I'm amazed that I can do this every week and have so many great people review. Yourself included. I'm pretty sure it's just the hormones talking. Lucy isn't always that evil. Siren's role is much bigger than just giving Levy a ultrasonograph (I don't even know what that is O.O) and I won't give it away here. I just thought it was a good moment for Max to have some father son bonding. ^^**

**Ushka: No, Levy's having triplets! XD And Siren already did a check up on Lucy, that's why she didn't offer her one. I love Adrian and Igneel too, they're like the best friends ever. **

**ShiningStellar: Siren may or may not be a mother, you'll just to wait and see~! (man am I evil!) Marina-chan? I've never been called that before, it's cool! XD I love the cousins too, mainly Nicky, but I cannot pick favorites! Is cursing while pregnant bad? Cause I know a lot of women who do that…**

**Amigo/a: Well, she did the checkup and it's not twins~ But anyway Siren has a much deeper role than just being a walking medical device. Soon it will be revealed. **

**To lazy to register: I'm sure you're not a sadist. And I will write more. ;)**

**Marika: Is that your real name? It's pretty. :3 I'll make a character guide, but it won't be up for a little while I still have some stuff to do in the story before I can do that. I also just want to let you know that your review warmed my heart and it made me smile for I don't know how long. It's for people like you I will keep writing this story for! And by the way, you didn't butcher my language at all! **

**PINKhairedBADASS: I'm happy you loved it! ^-^ and IT'S OKAY YOU DIDN'T REVIEW! And here's a secret, I don't have any internet at home so this is all done over free wifi. ^^;**

**Ttfn~ Ta ta for now~!**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose**


	16. Chapter 15

Alice silently wiped down the bar; occasionally waving good-bye to the few guild members that had stayed to drink a bit longer. She felt the paper weigh down, feeling like a stone in her pocket. What was she supposed to say to Siren, "_Oh, some guy named Rion gave me this, oh and he says he's sorry?" _This whole situation was infuriating! She has so many questions that she _knew_ Siren wouldn't want to answer.

"Maybe I should invite her to come with us tomorrow…" Alice mused aloud. After the last guild member had left Alice had made up her mind. She was going to get Siren to come and when there was no place for Siren to disappear to, she would give her the paper and ask her just what the hell was going on.

Alice had just set the glass she was cleaning down when Siren burst back into the guild, Nicholas in tow. Alice's cousin had two black eyes, a nasty looking cut along his right arm and a split lip. Obviously the Igneel Adrian team up was quite effective. Nicholas pestered the poor girl with questions, wincing every so often, and the questions bouncing off her like rubber balls.

Siren sighed tiredly before turning to face the boy. Without hesitation she grabbed his head with both hands and spoke a single word, "Sleep." Nicholas began to slump over, Siren stepped away from him and let him fall to the floor with a dull thud. Alice giggled, knowing Nicholas would be pretty pissed when he woke up.

"Alice, have you seen David? He was supposed to take me home with him…" Siren said looking around.

"Oh, he forgot you?" Alice had to hold back a laugh, "That's horrible!"

"Yeah, I don't know where I'm supposed to sleep. Would you happen to know where I can find a place to sleep?" Siren asked wringing her hands. Siren didn't look like she did this afternoon. Now, she looked like she was weary and nervous.

"You could stay here at the guild," Alice said, waving a hand in the general direction of the second floor, " Or…" Alice broke off with a smile as a thought crossed her mind.

"Or?" Siren asked, feeling tired.

"Or you could sleep at my house tonight." Alice offered. _Maybe this is my chance to get some answers…_ Alice thought.

Siren watched her skeptically, unsure whether it was a generous offer or a clever trap. Unable to resist the offer of a nice, clean, warm bed after all the months she had spent traveling, she relented and nodded, "I would appreciate it very much."

"Well, get your stuff and we'll go. I live with Nicholas, by the way." Alice said, looking back over her shoulder, "Just thought I'd let you know."

Siren glanced down at the boy on the floor, "Can't we just, you know," Siren broke off, stepping around Nicholas to stand next to Alice, "Leave him here?"

Alice laughed, feeling a little better since receiving the note, "Unless you want him any madder then he will be already. Now come on, you put him to sleep so you have to help me drag him home."

Siren eyed the sleeping Nicholas, "How much does he weigh?"

"I don't know," Alice studied her cousin too, "A hundred ninety, give or take."

Siren groaned, "This is going to take forever."

"Yeah, well we better get started." Alice said grabbing Nicholas' arms.

Siren sighed and grabbed his feet, not really caring if she got foot prints all over her white dress. Together they were able to lock up the guild and drag Nicholas to his and Alice's three story town house. Alice motioned for Siren to help her to with Nicholas' top half. They pulled, tugged, and heaved him up three flights of stairs.

"Why does his room have to be on the third floor?" Alice asked for no reason, silently cursing her cousin.

"He liked the view?"

Alice nearly laughed, "I can't tell if you're being serious or if you're just playing."

"Why would I joke? You asked me a question and I answered it!" Siren defended.

"Siren, sweetie, it was a rhetorical question." Alice explained with a half grin. Siren blushed bright and without ceremony, dropped Nicholas on the floor of his room. Alice considered picking him up again and shoving him onto the bed but it didn't seem worth it. "I'll show you the guest room, it's just down the hall actually." She pointed to the last door on the right, "There's a queen sized bed, bathroom, and some clothes in the dresser I'm sure that you can sleep in. Just throw your dirty clothes down the chute in the bathroom and I'll throw them in the wash in the morning." Alice patted the tired girl's shoulder, "I'll make some omelets for breakfast, and be glad our cousin isn't cooking. Lucia can burn water."

"Yes, I can't wait." As if her stomach heard her it growled as if on cue, "He-he I guess I was more hungry than I thought, but it can wait till morning." She added the last part as Alice opened her mouth, knowing she would offer to cook something even she was as tired as herself.

"If you're sure." Alice said, "Oh, before I forget, would you want to go with me and a couple other girls to the spa tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but one question." Siren said biting her lip.

"Uh, yes?"

"What's a spa?"

"Oh dear…that's twice in one day!" Alice exclaimed in utter horror.

…

Siren ran into the door before she realized it was still closed. "Ouch! Okay this proves how tired I am." She said softly. She slipped into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. _Alice said there was some clothes in the dresser I could sleep in…_ She open the top drawer and found a large black t-shirt that would reach her knees, or at least she thought it would, and a pair of sweat pants, yet again too big for her.

Siren carefully folded them back up and up them back in the drawer. _Maybe there are some other clothes I can wear, _She thought as she rummaged through the rest of the drawers. She found a pair of socks and some shorts with a flap in the front. Siren held those up, "What kind of shorts have a hole in the front?" She asked the air around her.

She sighed and put the shorts back. _Well looks like I'm wearing baggy sweatpants._ She pulled the black shirt and sweatpants out again and didn't pull them on. She walked over to the bathroom and flipped the switch.

The small room had a sink, a huge oversized mirror, a toilet and a doubled headed shower. Alice hadn't said anything about _that. _ Siren quickly figured out how to turn it on and stripped, tossing her dress and sweater down the chute. Since she hadn't seen any underwear in the dresser, she kept hers.

She moaned when she stepped in under the warm spray. It felt so good to have a warm shower! Siren grabbed the shampoo on the ledge, thinking Alice wouldn't mind so much. She opened the bottle and sniffed, it smelled like berries, which of course reminded her of home. "No, I won't go back." She shuddered, the old ghost feelings running along her skin like the water.

To get the call of home off her mind she began to hum. She didn't hear the bedroom door open and the heavy footsteps. She didn't notice the bathroom door opening either.

The curtain whipped back and she screamed.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" Nicholas said, but didn't look away.

Siren grappled for the curtain to cover herself and reached for the only weapon she could find, the shampoo bottle. She squirted soap into his face, lucky for him he saw it coming and closed his eyes. She began to whack him repeatedly with it.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" She screamed.

"Jeeze I'm trying, but I kind of can't see!" Nicholas said, his eyes still closed. He grabbed her wrist blindly to stop the onslaught of the shampoo bottle. He wiped the soap off his face with his free hand and when he opened his eyes he was met with her glare.

"_Get out._" This time she growled.

"I am, but can't guy admire the view?" He said with a pointed look at the _transparent _shower curtain and a smirk. He laughed at her indigent sound of shock. He let go of her hand and gave her a fluffy towel. "You know you got a fine-"

"Nicholas you finish that sentence and you'll be missing an appendage."

Nicholas lifted his hands in surrender and left the bathroom.

…

Layla woke to someone poking her face multiple times. She swatted the hand away with a mumbled, "Five more minutes Gramps."

"Layla, wake up already! There are pancakes! I want pancakes!" Charlie whined, continuing to poke Layla's sleeping face.

"What kind of pancakes?" Layla asked with her eyes still closed.

"Chocolate chip." Charlie smiled, "But you're not gunna get any if you don't come down with me!" Charlie exclaimed while jumping up and down on the bed. The little girl couldn't wait any longer, "I'm going! And you won't get any!" Charlie bounced right off the bed and streaked for the stairs, Layla right after her.

"I'll eat them all before you get a single one!" Layla teased and skipped ahead, choosing the rail instead of the stairs.

Charlie, still too small to reach the top of the rail, whined, "That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war." Layla said to the girl, only thinking of chocolate chip pancakes. When Layla's feet hit the ground she ran towards the smell of warm chocolate and uncooked batter. "Whoever's cooking, it smells great!" Layla shouted nosily.

"Thanks, I try." Lucia said, holding her spatula away from the pan. Lucia still had her femme fatal charm, even when she was wearing an apron that said, 'Can't handle the heat? Get out of the kitchen!'

"I didn't know you could cook Lucia," Layla said, mildly surprised. Taking a plate from the stack on the counter, and then proceeding to pile it high with the pancakes that were already done, Layla took a bite and moaned, "It's so good!"

"I know. Cooking is one of my many hidden talents." Lucia said while flipping another pancake, "And I like to keep it hidden." Lucia picked up another skillet that smelled like blueberries, "Who knows what Alice would make me do." She flipped the contents twice and set it back down on the oven top with a snap. She turned to Layla and took the empty pancake plate away and placed two more on it, "You won't tell anyone."

Layla shook her head, "Even though that wasn't a question, I won't tell anyone." Layla said around food in her mouth.

Lucia picked up the wooden spoon nearest her hand and smacked Layla on the head with it, "Don't talk with your mouth full." Layla rubbed the sore spot gently. "Now, help your little friend. I think she wants some pancakes too." Lucia set the spoon and spatula down and took off her apron. The skillet with the blueberry smelling substance was taken off the burner and Lucia slid it skillfully onto a waiting plate. "There, Marki's breakfast is ready. She really loves blueberry crepes."

_So, that's what they were! _ "All right, Charlie come and eat some of these pancakes. They're really good." Layla said as she patted the stool next to her. Charlie stood at the door way of the kitchen and stared at the tall chairs. "Oh, they're too tall aren't they?" Layla realized, "Here, I'll help you up."

Layla slipped down off the chair, they were pretty high for her too, though she would never admit it. Layla lifted Charlie up and sat her down on the seat of the chair.

"Since you all seem settled, I'll go wake up Marki. After I do that I'm heading home, but I will be back within say about two hours." Lucia said, but was totally ignored. The older girl sighed and turned for the stairs.

…

**A/N: Hey, um, guys, I kind of have a problem. You know how Max is supposed to get 'the big talk'? Well I kind of don't know what that is…I mean I know how babies are made, but I don't know what exactly the 'talk' is. Anybody care to help me? Just send me a email at marinarose 1010 gmail . com Just take away the spaces.**

**Question: Because I haven't asked this yet, are any of the regular characters of Fairy Tail OOC?**

**Review Responses:**

**Alice: Chocolate chip cookies? :D**

**ShiningStellar: Yes it was suspicious, but it will get even more so! ;D I like being Marina-chan and I totally bet I'm younger than you, I'm younger than almost everyone in my grade. *pout* BUT my birthday is coming up! XD I'll be seeing you next chapter!**

**Yuki Kusanagi: Sometimes the smallest packages have the biggest surprises. ;)**

**Can't think of a name: Well thank you. XD Yes damn me for writing so well! I'm happy you like it!**

**Anonymous X: Thanks for the review! I bet it will be tough on Levy, I feel sorry for her too. I'll get to why Siren showed up at FT and what her part is soon. Be patient please!**

**Ushka: Ha, underneath the nausea I bet Gajeel is pretty darn proud. XD I would love to have Levy as a relative. **

**Amigo/a: Levy can't kill Max, he's her baby boy! X3 I don't know if they were lovers, but I guess I'll find out when I get to it. -_-' I heart you for reading and reviewing! :3**

**PINKhairedBADASS: Thanks!**

**One Token Guy: YES! I have one guy that reads my story and likes it! Score~! I know what you mean about the female to male ratio thing. But I'm pretty sure you won't grow boobs. Pretty darn sure… But to write on anything on topic, um, I don't know what THE BIG TALK is. Help? Email me.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: David left with his mom, totally forgetting Siren. X3**

**Undisi: Gajeel and Max will have 'the birds and bees' talk…when I figure out what it is… hehe ^^;;**

**That's for now. EMAIL ME WITH THE INFO ON THE 'BIG TALK'! I need it!**

**Ttfn~ Ta ta for now!**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose **


	17. Chapter 16

Lucia opened the door to the house that she shared with her cousins. She silently jogged up the stairs to Nicholas' room, hoping to wake her grass head cousin with a nice bucket of icy cold water. She had nearly opened the door when she noticed the guest bedroom door was open_. I didn't know Igneel stayed over last night, _Lucia thought_, He left some of his clothes last time_. Then a plot hatched in her head, _Maybe he'll help me dump water on Nicholas_!

Normally she and Igneel didn't get along, but when it came to playing pranks they were one and the same. She gleefully crept down the hall. She was a figure in the bed with a pillow over their head, "Igneel you'll suffocate that way." she said not too loudly, not wanting to wake her vict-cousin.

"Mmm." The lump moaned.

Lucia sighed and pulled the pillow away, "Siren?" She sputtered at the sight of the girl she had just met yesterday in her house.

"Is it morning already?" Siren asked, sitting up and rubbing her sleepy gray eyes. Her hair was still braided, but it looked like it was coming a loose.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alice said I could stay," She paused as her stomach growled, "she also said there'd be breakfast."

Lucia nodded, "Okay, but why are you wearing Igneel's clothes?"

"These are Igneel's? Wait, who's Igneel?" Siren itched to go look for food, her clothes and leave before Alice woke up. "Um, could you show me where my clothes are?"

Lucia, getting over her confusion, said, "You can barrow some of my clothes, you're about my size and I bet yours are dirty."

"Yeah," Siren studied the other girl, noted the short skirt and cute top, _I guess I could barrow some of her clothes._

"Great," Lucia said happily, letting her voice reach its normal volume, "Once you're dressed you csn do me a little favor." A very feline like grin spreading across her lips.

"Favor?" Siren parroted.

"Yeah you do a little something for me."

…

And that's how Siren ended up standing in front of Igneel's house after eating a rushed breakfast wearing a ridiculously tight and short dress, tall wedges, and her hair loose; running down her back to curl a bit past her knees. Her hand rapped against the door, "Hello?"

There were a couple of curses before the door opened. Igneel had hurriedly pulled on some pants and was bare chested, showing off all his well-toned muscles. His head aching still from all the pounding at his door, it wasn't good for his hangover. "Yes?" He asked, not really looking down at the female on his door step.

Siren's mouth was dry, "Um, are you Igneel Dragneel?"

Igneel glanced down and nearly let his jaw drop. "Yeah, I am. Who are you?" he asked, it wasn't every day a seriously hot chick came to his house looking for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Siren and I'm here to return these. I kind of barrowed them to sleep in last night." She said sheepishly and held up the bag.

Igneel took it and peered inside, "Hey, I thought I left these at Nicholas' house!" He looked back her. "How'd you get them?"

"Oh Lucia said she didn't want this stuff in her house." Siren explained, fidgeting every so often under his gaze.

"Well it's not only her house…" Igneel muttered.

"Yes, quite so. Oh my gosh, your kitten is so adorable!" Siren exclaimed picking up a small cat that had popped out from between Igneel's legs.

"I guess, but she just woke up and she gets cranky when you pick her up…" he trailed off as the kitten nuzzled her cheek, making her giggle, "Well, look at that. Why don't you come in?"

Siren nodded and stepped inside when he moved aside. There were trinkets all over the walls and shelves. She kept one arm tightly around the small cat and ran her fingers over a piece of paper that said 'Salamander'. She looked over at the maid outfit in the corner, "Should I ask?"

Igneel quickly looked up from staring at her ass to follow her gaze, "Oh, that's from my parents first mission together." He noted her perplexed expression, "My mom had to dress up as a maid."

_I wonder what kind of mission it was. _Siren thought to herself. "It's such an…interesting room." She said. There was a picture of Igneel missing two teeth standing with a pink haired man holding up a tiny fish. Someone had scrawled 'Igneel's first catch' in the bottom left hand corner. Siren found it absolutely charming. "How old were you in this picture?" she asked conversationally.

Igneel flushed in embarrassment, "Seven."

She laughed, "Aw, that's so cute!"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Would you like anything to drink?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Water's fine."

"All right, I'll be right back." He said escaping to the kitchen.

Siren took a moment to explore, looking at all the memories on the walls carefully. She didn't turn when she heard footsteps, "Who's this in the picture with you Igneel?" She pointed to a snapshot of a younger Igneel and a dark haired boy in a headlock, they both were laughing and it seemed to all be in good fun.

"That would be me." Adrian said, standing in the doorway and was doing the exact same thing Igneel had been doing just minutes before; staring at her ass. "I didn't know Mr. D put this up in here."

Siren gave him a friendly hello.

Igneel walked back and noticed Adrian's line of vision, "Dibs." He said it quickly and grinned at her, "Here's the water."

She took the glass from him, "Dibs?"

Adrian and Igneel laughed. Igneel nodded towards her, "With friends like mine you gotta call dibs on what you want first."

"Oh," she sipped at the water, "Then you might want to with Nicholas. It seems he has taken a liking to me."

"With a body like yours, who wouldn't?" Adrian scoffed.

…

Nicholas sat back in a chair, trying, and failing, to drown out the noise of the guild. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Siren had left before Lucia had waken him up with a cold bath of ice water. Alice didn't even see her leave either! And Lucia had on some smug look and when Alice had asked about it, she waved it off.

_She's up to something, _he thought and then opened his eyes. He had opened in time to see Siren walk by…with Igneel's arm around her waist. He made an effort not to clench his fists. Alice hurriedly rushed over to his table.

"Nicholas, what are they doing!" she asked in astonishment. It seemed he wasn't the only one with a little green monster on their shoulder.

"If I knew I'd tell you." He told her. He could practically see the green tint in her blue eyes.

Lucia walked by, stopping to see what they were looking at. She followed their gaze and a smug smile of delight spread across her beautiful features, "Looks like you two are _jealous._" She almost sang the last word. Alice and Nicholas immediately made excuses and adverted their eyes. "Mm-hmm." She hummed, "Whatever floats your boat." She took a couple steps away, "I think I'll just go talk with my buddy Siren." Before Alice could snatch her backwards and ask her just what was her role in all of this, she skipped over, "Hi, Siren! How have you been, in the past hour or so?"

Nicholas sighed and sent a speculative glance to Alice, "What do you think she's up to?"

His light haired cousin mulled this over, "With Lucia…who knows, but I can only hope she doesn't do anything drastic."

"Knowing Lucia she'll not only overdo it, she'll do it with flare." Nicholas stated truthfully.

Alice bit her lip worriedly. They watched as Lucia talked with Siren and Igneel, the latter not looking too pleased. Lucia sent Nicholas an all knowing look; making his blood boil. She cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered into Siren's ear. She repeated the gesture with Igneel. The two nodded and Igneel hissed something at her, which Lucia shrugged off.

"What are they saying?" Alice asked fidgeting, she was starting to get really nervous. After a couple more seconds she burst out, "I can't take it anymore!" Alice jumped, in one fluid motion, turned into Mica. She pulled Mica's wings out and flew over to Igneel's shoulder.

Lucia took Alice off the boy, "Come on Mica, let's go find Alice for our spa day." She turned away holding the hissing cat away from her body. Alice struggled, trying to scratch her way free, but Lucia held her by her scruff. "What were you doing Alice? I didn't think you liked anyone~!" Lucia was having the time of her life. Both of her cousins were jealous, and she's the one who had did it. Of course she could've made Nicholas take Igneel's clothes back, but she had a feeling this would happen. And to scoop Alice too? Talk about killing two birds with one stone!

Alice turned back into her normal human form and turned to face Lucia, "What do you think you're doing! I wanted Siren and Nicky to be together!"

"Well, you don't always have free reign around here. God, you're just like Aunt Mira!" Lucia said harshly.

Alice gasped, "I am not a sneaky, match-making, photo spread model!" Alice paused for a couple seconds, "Oh, wait a minute…"

"I told you."

"I am not as bad as Aunt Mira!"

Lucia sent her a pointed look, "Alice."

"Okay, okay, I'm just as bad, but if anything that should mean that you stay out of my way!" She poked Lucia in the arm.

"No, but I'll cut you a deal. You let Igneel and Siren be and I'll go with you to the spa of your choosing without a fight." Lucia turned so that Alice couldn't see the grin on her face.

"Fine! Deal!" Alice caved after a couple moments of debate.

Lucia whirled around, her grin still in place, "Great, now I was thinking maybe we can give little Layla a nudge in the right direction, eh?"

…

Jey sat worriedly at the table with Layla, "Where is he? He's never been one to be late…"

Layla glanced up from her breakfast, "Maybe he overslept? He's done that before."

Jey laughed, "True, you and Max have never been morning people."

"And you've never been able to stay awake past midnight!" Layla replied moodily.

Jey shrugged and resumed her watch of the guild doors. The she remembered, "Didn't you say Alice wanted to take us to a spa today?"

"Oh, _yeah! _She did say something about that yesterday, come on let's go ask her!" Layla shoved the plate aside and pulled Jey away from her watch post.

"But, I wanted to see Max before we left!" Jey cried.

"Oh, you'll see the big guy soon enough! I mean whenever you guys are together, you're attached at the hip." Layla teased, not feeling jealous in the slightest. In fact she was very happy for them. If only she could find the right guy for her. "Alice~ Where are you?"

Lucia waved from her spot next to Alice, "Over here, darlings! We'll be leaving as soon as Igneel let's poor little Siren go."

_Igneel?_ Layla thought, confused. She searched for her brother with her eyes and found him standing in a corner with a short brunette. _Even Igneel found his one! _Layla was furious for not having found her one, but happy for her brother. She was filled with conflicting emotions!

…

Max sat on his bed, trying to think of a good reason to be awake so early, but couldn't seem to come up with any. He finally said, "To hell with it." And got up anyway. He rubbed his face tiredly and looked up when his bedroom door open. His father walked in with an armload of books and let them drop heavily on the floor.

"Your mom says to read the highlight text and to use these," He pulled out a box of condoms out of his back pocket, "when you need them." He turned to leave, but stayed in the room.

"Dad," Max said fearfully, reading the title of the book on top of the pile, "Gramps already told what sex is. I don't need," He picked up the book and read the title aloud, "_Sex for Dummies." _

Gajeel sighed in relief, "Metallica, I owe ya one."

…

**A/N:**

**Alice: I READ IT AND I WANT MORE! SIRENIGNEEL! THE FAK?**

**Me: it's mainly to screw with Nicky. He's been unagreeable.**

**Nicky: Am not. And Igneel had better back off!**

**Alice: YOU GO NICKY! BEAT HIM TO A PLUP!**

**Igneel: but he didn't call dibs, now did he?**

**Nicky:….dammit!**

**Alice: noooooes! IGNEEEEEl! *angry face***

**Me: Don't worry everything will work out before the…..finale!**

**Me: I. Have. Plans.**

**Alice: O.O**

**Me: You want to know? **

**Alice: YESS! OH JASHIN YESS! **

**Me: Well you must wait! Just like everyone else! I'm so evil :3**

**Alice: Aw you terrible person!**

**Me: Yes I am! :3**

**Question: Did I do the talk thingy alright? XD**

**Review Responses:**

**Alice: …shush.**

**Amigo/a: Thanks, I try to keep them all in character, but its hard. :/ JeyMax fluff, just for you! XD**

**ShiningSteallar: Oh, well. At least the story's good right? XD Your review friggin made my day, seriously. I read it and I was in a pretty darn good mood. Alice may be sly, but Lucia is better. ;3 I'm sad to say that Charlie and Noah will be leaving soon. D: not for good, but for a while. AND I DID GET A 100! Me so happy. :3**

**Undisi: Hope this was a good chapter for ya! **

**To lazy to register: I couldn't help the way Nicky acts, he does it all on his own! XD Nicky: LIES. DON'T LISTEN TO HER I'M BEING HELD AGAI-*gets abruptly cut off by an apple***

**The reviewer-ette: So I'm guessing you're a girl? XD I hope the 'chat' was okay! XD**

**Yuki Kusanagi: Nicholas acts on his own. Mainly from the influence of his Uncle Bixlow, yes. Laxus isn't in this right now, he's on the 100 year quest. But who knows? He may come in. I hug you right back for reading this story and make David hug you because you're awesome. X3 **

**Anonymous x: Thanks for review. : )**

**Ushka: I'm you like them both! XD**

**Before I go, imma remind you guys that the poll is now down. And MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT MONDAY~! *sigh* so happy, I'll be turning quince, (alice, quick, translate it! X3) 15 (ups, too late) and I'm working on the OC guide bit I needs helps. PM if you good at drawing boys~! Pretty please? For da birthday girl?/ *big puppy dog eyes* **

**TTFN~ TA TA FOR NOW~ **

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose**


	18. Chapter 17 PUBLISHED BY ALICE D

**A/N: ****Due to Marina's laptop being broken, she asked me (alicelouise'x) to publish this! So here's the new chapter and she's sorry it's so late!**

**DAYUM. Some hot guy on guy fighting over a girl! *drools***

* * *

><p>Igneel glared over at Lucia and leaned down to place a property kiss on his new girl's lips.<p>

Siren eyes were wide in surprise and her face was turning pink. He scooped her up off her feet and pressed her close. Maybe it was to stake a obvious claim or maybe it was because Igneel just wanted to take a bite of her lips, but the reaction it got out of Nicholas was explosive.

He stalked over and ripped Igneel away from the tiny girl. He nearly punched his friend in the face, but stopped and thought better of it. Nicholas wrapped an arm around Igneel's throat. He dragged Igneel away and out the doors of the guild.

Siren raised a hand to her mouth and pressed two fingers to her bottom lip. She had seen enough of a man's jealousy to see it in Nicholas eyes. How did she, out of all the drop dead gorgeous women in the this Guild, get two guys, _hot guys_ no less, to fight over her.

They went outside and she wasn't stupid. The boys in her village always used to fight over the pretty girls and they'd go outside to do it. Of course none of the boys fought over her. Shy, quiet, tiny Siren.

No, the boys always seemed to chase Maribel. The overly pretty blonde with a big smile and not a lot of brains. Siren wanted to run out the door and tell them to stop this asinine stunt. She was certainly no prize, and therefore no reason to fight over.

She turned to fly out the doors and nearly there when Lucia appeared at her side.

"Oh, dear. I didn't think this would happen so soon. I'd've thought that Nicky would've been a little less blatant about it." She made a low disapproving sound in her throat, "I swear he has no tact sometimes."

"But-but they're going to fight." Siren sputtered. She fluttered a hand towards the doors where the faint sounds of shouting.

"Don't worry about it. They're big boys, they can handle a couple scratches and cuts." Lucia said mildly, "Come on, we have to get going. Alice is really excited and she'll bow her top if we don't hurry."

"I just want to make sure they're fine. I'll only be a couple-"

"What did I say? They'll be fine." Lucia slipped her arm through Siren's, "Today we pamper ourselves!"

If Siren didn't know any better she would've said that was sarcasm.

_(Ignore me. I'ma line break made by Alice!)_

Max stalked into the guild, his face was still a little flushed over the conversation he had with his father earlier. He had left the box on his desk where his dad left them save for one. His dad said that every guy should always carry one around.

Max thought there was no way he could EVER get up enough courage to actually go that far with Jey. He unconsciously scanned the guild for said blue head, but found no trace of her. He growled in frustration, it was a weird feeling not having her with him. He didn't care for it.

"Hello Maxwell." Freed said mildly from his spot at the bar. The boy looked lost without his two female companions.

"Mhm, morning Uncle Freed." Max bit back a snarl. Why on earthland was he so worked up about?

"Are you feeling all right? You seem...agitated." Freed said the word cautiously. In his many years of guild work Gajeel was one of the fiercest people he knew and Freed sure as hell didn't want to find out if his son was the same way.

"I guess you could say I'm agitated." Max shrugged and looked away from Freed's direct gaze. He needed a way to blow off all this pent up anger. He found his solution when Adrian walked in, dragging a shouting Igneel and a swearing Nicholas.

"I'm not letting you guys get close to each other until I'm sure that you guys aren't going to pummel each other as soon as I let go." Adrian eyed them wearily. He still held them apart and from hitting each other. "Now I want to why you two went at it like you did." He frowned and thought for a moment, "Wait, is this about that girl that came to your house this morning?"

"She was over at your house!" Nicholas raged. He nearly got away from Adrian's grasp.

Max walked calmly over, letting his hands, which were itching for a fight, drift into his pockets. "Why are they fighting?"

"If I knew I'd tell you." Adrian replied, He turned back to his friends, "Now is it because of her?"

"Igneel moved in on my turf." The sound Nicholas made could almost rival a dragon's growl.

Igneel scoffed and crossed his arms, "She isn't yours. One, you didn't call dibs and two you didn't say anything about liking her yesterday."

Nicholas immediately shot back, "Well that was before I saw-" then abruptly stopped realizing he was about say that he saw Igneel's new girl, no matter how much that stuck in his craw, in the shower.

Igneel's eyes narrowed, "Before you saw what?"

"Before I saw Siren in the shower last night." Nicholas decided that he might as well say it.

"What?" Igneel and Adrian said at the same. Igneel a little angry and Adrian a little impressed.

"Did ya see her-"

"Finish that sentence Fullbuster, and I'll fry your balls off." Igneel hissed loudly.

"Well its not like we don't know what he's talking about." Max stated.

"You're next in line RedFox."

"It's not like I haven't seen your sisters...um...faces?" Max trailed off as Adrian's and Igneel's heads turned slowly towards him. "I guess now isn't the time to tell you that I claimed Jey." He ducked in time to miss the ice spear that went sailing over his head.

"_Claimed_ her?" Adrian asked, "And just what the hell does that mean?"

Igneel took this moment to shoot a smug look at Adrian, "See, now you know what it feels like."

"Stuff it Igneel." Adrian ground out, "Now listen to me you little pansie, if you lay one hand on her I swear..."

This was the fight he was looking for, "And if I have? What are you going to do about it pretty boy?" Adrian made a lunge that Max easily avoided. "But I haven't and I wont until we're ready. I actually happen to love her and she loves me." Adrian paused and looked at the younger boy.

His face was honest.

"Dammit." Adrian cursed, "Have you told our mom and dad yet?"

"I was waiting for them to get back from the hospital tomorrow." Max replied, scuffing his boot against the floor.

"You had better tell them as soon as they step into the guild." Adrian grumbled, "I also reserve the right to pummel your ass into the dust if you make her cry RedFox."

Max nodded solemnly, "I'd let you pummel my ass into dust."

Adrian crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "You'd let me?"

"Please, you couldn't lay a finger on me if I didn't want you to." Max gave him a feral grin.

The grin looked so much like his father's that Adrian actually took a step back.

_(What do you get if you cross a Smurf with a cow? Answer in the reviews~! Another linebreak by Alice, ignore me! ;D)_

Alice led the group into the fancy building. Lucia nearly broke her promise right then and there, not really caring if Alice came after her with a vengeance. As if Alice were reading her thoughts she grabbed Lucia's hand. "Doesn't this place look fantastic! And so close to Magnolia too!" Lucia almost wished she had sunglasses to block out the sheen of her cousin's smile.

"I think it looks quite rustic." Layla said admiring the building, "I like it."

"Its very nice." Jey agreed.

"Oh, wait until you've seen the inside." Alice giggled. She gathered, more like herded, the four other girls through the doors and to the reception desk.

The inside of the house was just as charming as the outside. The walls were a deep golden brown, and the trim was the color of old gold. Lovely carved wooden furniture were placed tastefully around the room. The large marble fireplace was roaring with the life of fire.

Layla wanted to have 'just a taste', but Jey managed to dissuade her.

Alice made a gesture to follow her, which everyone complied with, and walked up to the desk.

The overly perky receptionist looked up from the writing pad on her desk, "Hello welcome to Lexor spa. Do you have a reservation?"

"No, but-" Lucia started, but was cut off by the girl's hand.

"I'm sorry but if you don't have a reservation then I'll have to ask you to leave." She didn't even bat an eye.

Lucia gritted her teeth and turned to Alice, "See I told you we couldn't get in. You made us all come out here for nothing!"

Alice just smiled, "Listen...I think you should-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't schedule you in. We're booked solid for the next several months." The blonde snapped.

"Call Simon." Obviously Alice wasn't having it. She had crossed her arms and her face was angry.

The receptionist shook her head, "I can't do that. Mr. Lexor is a very busy person."

"Just call him" She snapped, "Tell him Alice Asumir is here."

At the command the receptionist kept her mouth shut and turned to the lacrima ball behind her. She talked quietly for a couple moments before turned back abruptly. She glared at Alice for a second before saying tightly, "Mr. Lexor will be down in a minute to show you all around."

Alice sneered right back at her, "Thank you Rowena."

Lucia noticed the exchange and said nothing as she took a butter mint from the expensive looking dish.

_(Another linebreak again~ignore me!)_

Siren sighed in pleasure, spas could be so relaxing. Alice had signed them up for a scented spring bath and it was heaven. Siren sunk a little deeper into the water, "Alice, I didn't think I'd like a spa, but now I know." She stretched out and her braid drifted beside her.

"I love it." Alice grinned. Now she had at least someone to go to spa's with her. She watched Siren relax and hated herself for a couple seconds before blurting out, "I got a note from a guy named Rion."

Water splashed and sloshed as Siren sat up unbelievably fast. She had gone pale, "What does it say?"

Alice shook her head, "It wasn't for me. He said to give it to you and to say that he's sorry." Alice paused to let the information sink in then she continued, "Siren what's going on?"

They both were silent as Siren grappled for words. "I-I have to read the note before I could even begin to tell you." She whispered. She got up and out of the water; wrapped a towel around her. Alice did the only thing her curiosity would allow: she followed her.

She was finally going to get her answers.

As soon as Alice found the note in the pile of her discarded clothes Siren snatched it and began to read quickly. She pressed a hand to her mouth and gasped. Alice had no idea why the other girl was so pale or why she sat down so quickly.

"What does it say?"

Siren looked up, but it seemed she wasn't seeing her but someone else entirely. "He doesn't know..."

"What?" Alice was beginning to feel uneasy, "What doesn't he know?"

Siren shuttered, "He doesn't know...that they're both dead."

**(A/N alicelouise'x: this part I'm writing since Marina's laptop is broke :L) **_(So yes this is ANOTHER line break! :D)_

David and Nicholas squirmed slightly in their seats. Nicholas glanced at David, meeting his eyes.

''Why is it staring at us like that?'' David hissed.

Nicholas glanced at the dark haired midget opposite them. Her dark hair tumbled down her right shoulder as she cocked her head to smile sweetly at them.

''I don't know…'' he whispered back, ''Maybe she's planning on killing us?''

''Are you sure?'' David answered quietly, ''She looks awful small to plan something like that already…''

''You never know what midgets are capable of…'' Nicholas glanced at the small girl opposite them again. He recoiled back in shock at seeing her on her knees on the bench, half bending over the table to stare at them.

''Holy crap.'' David leant back in shock. ''She's…close…''

Nicholas and David looked at each other warily again. They looked back and almost screamed like girls.

''She's gone!'' Nicholas yelled. ''She fucking disappeared!''

''Hi.'' a voice piped up shyly behind them

The two boys screamed again and grabbed onto each other in fright.

''She's gonne kill us!'' David yelled, ''Save us!''

Alice glanced over at them from her spot behind the bar in confusion. Then she giggled and clapped her hands in delight.

''My name is Charlie. What's your names?'' the small girl asked the two older boys cutely.

''…'' David opened one eye carefully and pointed at himself, then gesturing to Nicholas as well.

Charlie nodded sweetly.

''Are you sure it's not a trap?'' Nicholas whispered.

''I don't know…'' David answered, ''It looks dangerous.'' he said warily.

''I'm…Nicholas.'' Nicholas told the girl carefully. ''And that's David.''

The girl squealed, sending the boys ten feet in the air in fright. ''Your names are pretty! I'm three!'' she held up five fingers proudly.

''Oh…you're the daughter of Lyon and that crazy chick.'' Nicholas exhaled in relief. ''Don't worry David. It's harmless.'' he chuckled.

''Are you in love like my daddy and mummy?'' Charlie asked them curiously.

''What! Are you insane! Of course not!'' David exclaimed.

''…Why are you hugging each other then?'' Charlie frowned in confusion.

David and Nicholas looked at each other confused and then yelled again, jumping away from each other.

''You fag!'' Nicholas shrieked.

''Me! You were holding on to me!'' David shrieked back.

Charlie giggled, clasping her hands against her mouth. ''Boy. You two sure are funny!'' she said in delight. ''Can I be your girlfriend!''

The jaws of the two boys dropped to the ground at the question.

''Oh god. No way.'' David scoffed.

''Nu-uh.'' Nicholas shook his head wildly.

Charlie's lip quivered. Her eyes widened and tears started to form.

''Oh shit! David look what you did!'' Nicholas exclaimed in panic.

''Me! You made it cry!'' David protested.

''No one loves me…'' Charlie started sniffing, a big fat crocodile tear dripping down her cheek. ''Everyone hates me.''

''Oh damn, please don't cry!'' Nicholas begged, glancing around. They were already getting looks from people around them. ''I'll buy you candy!''

''I don't want candy! I want to be your and your girlfriend!'' Charlie started sobbing in her hands.

''Fine, fine! Please just don't cry!'' David exclaimed, crouching down in front of her. ''We'll…we'll be your…boyfriends.'' he said in discomfort.

''Really?'' Charlie sniffed.

''Yeah really!'' Nicholas nodded quickly, ''Just don't cry!''

Charlie's tears vanished immediately and she beamed, ''Yay! Now we're going to play house.'' she said, grabbing their hands and dragging the two boys with inhuman strength towards the doors of the guild.

''W-what-wait! What!'' David spluttered, ''I'm not going to play _house_!''

Charlie stopped dragging them and turned around. Her eyes were filled with tears again and her bottom lip was quivering. ''R-really?'' she whimpered.

David hung his head in defeat, ''Fine. We'll play house.''

''Good! You can be the daddy and Nicky will be the mummy!'' Charlie cheered.

''Why do I have to be the mummy!'' Nicholas protested, ''I'm obviously the more manly one!''

''Because like my _real _mummy you drink alacohol. And David has the cold look on him like my daddy when he has to do something he doesn't want.'' Charlie explained calmly. ''But you do like it…_don't you Davie?_'' she asked threateningly. ''I'll cry again.'' she added, ''And this time I'll scream.''

''I like it!'' David nodded quickly. ''Don't scream.''

Charlie grinned broadly and started skipping ahead of them happily. ''And when we find Igleel, he can be my pony. And Adlian can be Noah's hubsband.''

David and Nicholas exchanged horrified looks. Yeah…the boys were in hell today.

''…what about Max?'' Nicholas asked carefully.

''Mlax is dinner. We have to eat something.'' Charlie replied brightly.

''Wait…what are you!'' David asked confused.

Charlie turned around impatiently. ''Duh. I'm the girl you will cheat on Nicky with. And then Nicky will turn back into a boy and be the boy I cheat on _you _with. Like in mummy's soap series!''

David and Nicholas paled. Damn that girl had some imagination…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Yeah, I'm not sure which reviews Marina has done already but this is only on chapter 17 I'm replying for her the best I can ^^;**

**ShiningStellar: **Hehe, I beta sometimes for her if she sends the chapters in advance, she doesn't do it a lot, but her chapters are (almost) always perfect anyway! Oh yeah, let's have an 'all boys from Fairytail including Marina's OC's topless daydream' … aaaw, everyone is a pervert sometimes! ^^;

**Yuki Kusanagi: **Hehe, I loved that bit with Levy myself. It was seriously cute! ^*^  
>You're from asia? That's wicked! What about you though with the sex before marriage? I mean…I don't mean to pry but that the story won't offend you? IF MY BABY IMOOTO MARINA-CHAN EVER GET'S TO LEMONS, OMFG I'LL BE SO PROUD OF YOUUU~! *spazzes out for a moment*<p>

**Anonymous: **omg -_-'' I can't even spell anonymous by myself, pretty pathetic, lmao ANYWAY, yes xD Gajeel was indeed sooo lucky with the sex talk, haha! I could picture him stammering and everything and then finally uttering something like: Babies grow from trees.

**Alice: **Oh wait! You're ME! ^^

Oh my god, a new reviewer and I like your nameeee~

**gray is hot: **Oh god he IS! Isn't he! :D Marina says your review made her laugh! I say, your review is SOOOO TRUE!

So Marina is sorrew she can't update herself but *Naw I haven't got an ego or anything* she's lucky I exist *pats herself on back* so I can update for her ! ;D LOL. Joke. I'll gladly do it anytime~ :D

Marina's last words before I publish this (she's kinda slow...):** I love you all for reading! I'll love you all even more if you reviewing! **(Alice: Shouldn't that say ''if you review?'')** (hint go push the button! hint) **

Alice: Phew, I thought she was going to say something about me! D: LOL joke. But anyway that took her...*looks on wrist where a nonexistent GUESS watch is*...THREE MINUTES! Oh...I thought it was longer ^^;

Anyway, the review button is right there...you review...you get Gray's underwear, a tooth of Natsu or a Lost and then Found character cookie! :D

(I shouldn't do this anymore -_-'' my A/N's are fricking long.)

ALICE SIGNING OUT! CIAOOOO CHICAS AND CHICOS!


	19. Chapter 18

Lucia stared at the lush walls of her spa suite. She was impossibly bored. _And hungry…_she thought to herself. She got up from her chair soundlessly and padded towards the small fridge smartly placed along the wall. She bent down to examine the contents and wrinkled her nose in disgust. All that was in it was health food. Lucia made an annoyed sound as she stood up straight, then rubbed her chin in thought.

_If this is a spa then it should have a buffet spread out around here somewhere. With chocolate covered something. _Lucia thought with a happy grin. _I'll I have to do is find it!_

She pulled the fluffy robe around her tighter and left her lovely suite to find some chocolate covered food. She waved to some of the male employees who hadn't hit on her so far during this trip. She always liked men who didn't try to hit on her every time she opened her mouth. She was engaged in small talk with Mr. Lexor for a couple moments before he was called away. She hadn't the chance to ask him where the buffet was!

She poked her head into a room. Frowning when she saw it was just the table tennis room. _Not this one…Maybe that one over there? _She walked over across the hall and opened the door. There were men in various stages of undress. She immediately blushed and slammed the door. The men's locker room sign banged against the door with a loud snap. She brought her hands to her face. It was red hot. How in all of earthland did she not see that sign!

One of the guys opened the door wide enough to stick his head out and look around. The girl that had opened the door before was gone. He shrugged and went back inside.

Lucia breathed heavily against the wall on the other side of the building. _That was a close one, _she thought with a sigh a relief. She could only be glad that no one, meaning Alice, saw that. She turned down the hall and began to peek into the different rooms again.

She had only gone around two hallways when she heard hushed whispering. She knit her eyebrows together in puzzlement and snuck towards it the quiet voices to investigate. She just about walked around the corner when she recognized one of the voices. _Alice._

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Alice asked, tightening the robe around her.

They both looked like they had come from the hot springs. With their dripping hair and all, Lucia assumed her inductive reasoning was correct.

"He left before she got sick. He didn't get any of our letters!" Siren sounded like she was on the verge of hysteria.

"Siren, Siren, stop pacing!" Alice told her sternly, grabbing hold of the younger girls shoulders, "Tell me, tell me what's going on."

Siren stared at the girl, and for a moment was perfectly still. Then her eyes filled with tears and she began to sniffle. "Alice, Rion is…"

…

Rion sighed as he sat on the top of the guild's roof. He had never thought he would ever see Siren again, let alone in Marki's guild.

_**Life has a funny way of making things turn out the way they're supposed to.**_

He reached into his pocket as the memory whispered into his brain. He pulled out a piece of paper and ran the tip of his finger down the side. He stared at it for a moment longer before putting it away carefully. Rion looked back out over Magnolia for a couple minutes more before getting and heading inside. It wasn't even ten yet, but the place was lively.

The Redfox kid seemed to have picked a fight with the Dragneel and Fullbuster boys. Marki had told him this morning who was who and what relationships there were; there were a lot of those. It had taken the better part of the morning to get through the whole guild. He walked over close enough to hear, but not too close that they would drag him into it.

"I've known your sisters for almost all my life! I would never do anything perverted to them!" The Redfox boy shouted as he dodged a punch form the Dragneel boy. Fullbuster had yet to make a move.

"I, for one, am on Max's side." Nicholas said, and, after the stares he was getting from the other three, explained his reasoning, "I mean they've been childhood friends forever and he seems like a nice kid."

"K-kid?" Max's eyebrow twitched.

Nicholas ignored him. "I mean, he's too dense to really do anything, rather like Igneel in that case-"

Igneel made an indigent sound.

"-and Adrian in his sort of idiotic way."

Now the three were ready to pummel Nicky.

As if reading their minds, Nicholas held up a hand in the universal 'stop' signal. "Now before you all try to beat me to a pulp, let's think calmly."

"No."

The grass head sighed, "I didn't want to do this but…AUNTY ERZA! IGNEEL AND ADRIAN ARE FIGHTING AGAIN! AND THIS TIME THEY BROUGHT OUR NEW MEMBER INTO IT!" Nicholas shouted, he was much too dignified to scream it, and made his escape as the others were distracted at the impending doom.

Erza was immediately behind the three boys.

"Damn you Nicholas…"

…

David watched his mother straighten out the fools who dared to fight in the sanity of the guild with the feeling he was forgetting something…or someone. Then he realized that he had left Siren last night. He ran down the steps and rushed towards the bar.

"Aunt Mira! Did you see a girl with long light brown hair, gray eyes and kind of short?" he asked quickly.

Mirajane blinked as she thought it over, "No, I'm sorry but I don't think I have. Why? Is she someone important?" She couldn't imagine little David being interested in a girl, he was much too focused on his missions. Plus she couldn't bare to think that he had found a girl without her match making help!

"I was supposed to escort her to the master." David hung his head, feeling like a failure.

"Why? Was it for a mission?" Mira asked.

David looked up and shuffled his feet a bit. After a minute under her hard stare he caved, "She asked to go see the master; she said it was important and that I had to keep it a secret." His ears burned red with guilt.

Now she was puzzled and intrigued. "Why did it have to be a secret?"

David shook his head, "I don't even know what she had to talk to master about! She's not a spy or apart of a dark guild, I do know that much." He confessed.

"Interesting…what's her name? Maybe someone saw her yesterday." Mira said trying to assure the boy that he didn't lose the girl.

"Her name is Siren…wait! Nicholas saw her yesterday! Maybe he knows!" David was off and bellowing for the Justine.

…

Layla growled and threw the table tennis paddle down, "This is a stupid game!" She pouted and crossed her arms, "It has stupid rules too!"

Jey laughed, "Layla, hate the player not the game."

The other girl scowled and stuck her tongue out, "I hate you then."

They had both been playing table tennis for the past hour and a half. Layla had lost fifteen games out of the sixteen they played. Jey had let her win once before her competitive spirit took over. At least they weren't playing with Max. He would throw such a hissy fit if he lost, and he probably would, if he were there.

"Is it weird that I miss him?" Jey sighed. She leaned onto the window frame and placed her hand under her chin, "Or does it make me clingy?"

Layla looked at her and blinked, "He's your one! Of course you miss him! Gramps said that you don't feel right unless you're at their side." Layla quoted, holding a finger in the air.

"Well," Jey said turning back to the pinkette, "I didn't know he was my one till just the other day."

Layla shrugged, "Well, life's a bitch."

Jey raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Why is it a bitch?"

"Because~ if it were a slut, it be easy."

Jey tried not to laugh but burst into giggles anyway, "Wh-where did you h-hear that!"

"Igneel has a big poster in his room that says it." Layla said matter-of-factly, "He also has a bunch of other posters and I found a journal of Adrian's under the bed yesterday. I didn't say anything to Igneel or your brother about it yet. I want to read it with you and Max when we get back."

Jey's smile turned very cat like, "Now, I really can't wait to get back."

"I can't wait either." Layla said with a smile and then sighed, "I'm jealous."

"Huh? Why are you jealous and who are you of jealous of?" Jey asked puzzled.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"'Cause."

"Why?"

"You know." Layla whined.

"I don't know." Jey said.

"You found the _one._"

"The one?"

"Max!"

"Oh…you don't have to be jealous."

"I want to find my one." Layla pouted.

Jey sighed, Layla acted like such a kid sometimes. "You'll find him."

"How do you know that?" Layla asked stubbornly.

"You have such a problem with putting yourself down." Jey patted her friend's back, "Remember when we were outside the guild and you asked us if your mom would still want you? Well she did, _and_ she yelled at you for acting stupid and even thinking about it." Layla stuck her tongue out at Jey at the stupid part. Jey stuck hers out right back. "Layla do I have to list all your good traits for you to finally get that you're great?"

"…Maybe…"

Jey laughed and hugged her best friend, "All right, you're loyal, sweet, fun, funny, silly, a great mage, strong, trustworthy, kind, good with kids, and an awesome friend. Do I need to continue?"

Layla sniffled and wiped away a tear, "No." She tackled the blue haired the girl into a bear-hug. "You're the best!"

Jey hugged her back, "I know. Let's go find where Lucia, Alice and Siren went." At the mention of Siren Layla got a weird look on her face. Jey noticed and frowned, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing really…it's just the girl…"

"Siren?"

"Yeah, she smells different." Layla confessed.

Jey looked at her, "What does she smell like?"'

"I don't know! It's different and kind of…" she trailed off.

"Kind of what?"

"Familiar. Maybe my nose is just acting weird but I swear I've smelled this scent before."

"And you didn't notice this before we got here?" Jey asked.

"Hey, I can't scent very well!" Layla protested, "That's more Max's specialty!"

"If Max is good at tracking and I'm good at magic, what does that leave you?" Jey teased with a smirk.

Layla paused to think, "Brute force?"

Jey laughed, "You got that right! Everything you touch ends up broken!"

"Not everything!" Layla cried.

"Layla."

"Okay, okay _almost _everything."

…

Lucy rubbed her belly, craving something covered in cheese. Levy was staying at home as per Gajeel's orders. So naturally Lucy was bored. Natsu was probably off looking for Gray to start a fight about something ridiculous, leaving her at home. Lucy sighed and shifted her position. Her back ached and her feet hurt; she could not wait until this little guy was out. She would make Natsu change the diapers for the first month. The idea made her smile darkly.

"Concocting evil plots?" a voice said, amused.

Lucy turned her head to look at the source of the voice, "Loke!"

Loke hadn't changed much in appearance. He still looked the same as he had when she first joined the guild. He pushed his sunglasses back into place on his nose, "I hope those plots aren't against me."

"Hm? You, no. Natsu? Maybe…" Lucy chuckled as she tried to get up, "I thought you were still on vacation with Aries."

"Well, we came back early." Loke shrugged, "We wanted to be here when this little guy is born." He said as he placed a hand on her baby bump while helping her to her feet.

Lucy was confused, "But he isn't due until next week. You'd have been back by then."

Loke pointed a finger at her, "So it is a boy!"

Lucy sighed, "Loke-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence.

Loke got a serious look on his face as she cut off abruptly, "Lucy? Is something wrong?" He was immediately supporting her. His reply was the sound of splashing water. His eyes widened, "Oh great Spirit King! He's coming!"

Lucy starting freaking out, "Yes he is! And Natsu isn't here!" She tried to remember those breathing exercises Bisca had taught her. "Hee hee whoo, hee hee whoo-"

"What are you doing?" Loke asked, staring at the blonde stellar spirit mage.

Lucy smacked him. "What does it look like I'm doing! I'm breathing!"

Loke rubbed his tender head, "Okay, we have to get you to the hospital-"

"NO!" Lucy gripped his sleeve. "I won't go until Natsu gets here!" Loke started sputtering, but Lucy held up her hand, "It's not like this is my first child. I still have hours yet till I have to go."

"B-but Lucy, you're going into labor!" The loin spirit cried.

"…I know."

Loke stared at her, how can she be so calm! Then he got an idea. "I'll be right back." He promised before popping back to the spirit world.

Lucy wasn't even alone for a minute before he came back…with Aquarius. "Hello, Aquarius. I'm sorry Loke interrupted your date with Scorpio." She wasn't sorry, but she didn't need a pissed off Aquarius right now, so it was best to kiss up to the mermaid as much as she could.

"It's fine!" She waved away Lucy's comment, "Scorpio is so excited about the new baby!" Aquarius gushed.

Lucy sighed, this happened the two times she was pregnant before. Aquarius would get in such a tizzy about babies that she was exceptionally nicer. Then after three months after the baby is born she loses interest. Scorpio would too, always mumbling about how he couldn't wait to help raise the kid or how he couldn't wait for his own. "Is he now?"

Aquarius nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes, he can't wait to teach this one how to use his sand buster technique!"

Loke made a sound of protest, "No way! I get this one as my pupil! Scropio had his chance with Igneel!"

Aquarius glared at him, "Igneel is as stubborn headed as his father! He doesn't count."

"Um, guys? About to have a baby here?" Lucy interrupted.

"Oh, yeah…" The two spirits said in unison as if they had forgotten.

_Did they really forget?_ Lucy thought in wonder.

"Right, as I told Aquarius already: she'll stay with you until I get back with Natsu. Sound good? I knew it would." He said without letting Lucy input, "I'll be back in a flash!" He slammed out the door without a glance backwards.

"Loke…that stupid lion…" Lucy grumbled.

…

Levy pouted as she picked at her food. She made Gajeel cook her lunch, but she wasn't so sure about the results.

Gajeel watched her with sharp eyes, "Why are you not eating? You wanted food and I made you food. Eat!" he commanded.

"You eat!" Levy shot back, "I'm not hungry anymore!"

Gajeel's eye twitched. He had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling at her. It wasn't her fault, it was the hormones. Or at least he hoped.

Levy sighed and pushed the plate away from her. Her hands went to her temples, "I'm sorry, this pregnancy is the worst. I swear compared to these three, Max was a perfect little angle!"

Gajeel snorted. He still remembered the times he was kicked out of the bed in the middle of the night. When Levy had to go to the bathroom every five minutes or all the times he rubbed her back. Plus the labor and delivery. He shuddered at the memory.

Levy watched as he went through the old memories. Her eyes pricked with tears as she remembered Max as a little boy. She sniffled and gained her husband's attention.

"Levy? What's wrong? Is it the babies? Should I-"

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gave a watery laugh, "No, I was just thinking how it was ironic."

"Huh?"

"I mean, just after we decided to try again, our baby boy comes home. It just feels so right and I-I'm so-so happy!" She fully burst into tears.

Gajeel panicked and started to babble.

It was like this when Max walked in. "Uh, Mom? Dad? Are you guys all right?"

Then he was flying tackled by his mother. He managed to keep himself and her upright. He warily patted his mother's back and made soothing sounds in an attempt to get her to calm down. He met his father's eyes and mouthed 'What happened?'

His father shrugged, "She's happy."

…

Gray opened the door to the apartment and rushed to the bathroom. He was in desperate need of a shower. Tomorrow little Mar and Lluvia would be coming home! He took a survey of the house while he stretched. Those hospital chairs are not very comfortable. He surveyed the room. It wasn't too messy. Pick up a few shirts, couple pieces of trash and the house would be fine when they come home.

Gray unconsciously took off his shirt as he walked towards the bathroom. He had opened the bathroom door when Loke burst through the front door of the small house. "Have you seen Natsu?" the loin spirit asked, looking frazzled.

Gray made a face, "Why would I have seen that charcoal brained idiot?"

Loke gave his dark haired friend a stoic stare, "Because whether you want to admit it or not, you two are best friends."

Gray made a face, but didn't deny it. "No, I haven't seen him. Why?"

"Lucy is having the baby!" Loke exclaimed. "She won't go to the hospital until Natsu is with her."

"What? Natsu's stupidness is rubbing off on her." Gray rubbed his face with his hands tiredly. "Did you check the guild yet?"

"Yes and Mira said that Natsu had left with Happy an hour ago." Loke said, "I have no idea where those two would go! Do you have any ideas?"

"They probably went fishing." Gray said, "Have you checked by the stream?"

"I'll go now! Thanks for all your help!" Loke called as he rushed back out the door.

Gray watched the door slam shut. He sighed and went into the bathroom and finished stripping. Lucy would be fine until he finished his shower. Plus he didn't think that Loke would be stupid enough to leave a pregnant woman alone.

…

Marki sat with Rion at the table she found him at when she came down the stairs. He was entirely too quiet, even though she had only known him for a while she knew that this subdued state wasn't normal. He had been like this ever since she had mentioned she didn't know much about the new guild member. _Does he maybe know her? Does she have some connection to where he's from? Come to think of it…I don't even know where he's from… _Marki leaned forward, "Rion, where exactly are you from?" she asked, trying to keep her tone simple.

He reached over and started to fiddle with her hair. He always seemed to do that when he was nervous. "I come from a village from very far to the west." He stopped there.

Marki sighed and asked, "And?"

"I lived there until last year."

"What is the name of your village?"

"Brisbin." He said shortly.

"Rion, tell me what the village is like." She snapped. Why was he starting to piss her off? She was such a cheerful person normally! It was just the way he was acting.

"The last time I was in the village was when the flower festival was starting." His mouth curved into a soft smile, which made him look very dashing, "All the colors you can imagine lined the streets." His eyes turned a bit dreamy.

Marki began to relax, "Really?"

"Yes, and the air was sweet, but not too sweet." Rion smiled at her, "You would love it."

"I'll have to see it for myself." She said happily.

Rion got a panicked look on his face, "Um, yeah. Maybe someday."

Marki felt her smile drop, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter!" he assured her quickly.

Marki narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Something is the matter. You said that you're my friend and friends don't keep secrets from each other." She stared straight into his eyes, trying to unnerve him.

The look itself did nothing to him, but the earnest look in her eyes nearly undid him. "I-I…was told once, not that long ago, that I must travel to meet the holder of the Blue Fire." He waved a hand in her general direction, "Which would be you."

She stared at him incredulously, "What?"

"Well I had been having visions in my dreams for a month before I told Lilah about it." He rushed to explain. He just wanted to get this over with. "Lilah said that I had to go and find-"

"Wait a minute. Tell me two things." She said, cutting him off. "One, what were these visions? And two, who the heck is Lilah?"

"My visions were of you coming out of the grave, other times it was only flashes of your face or your name. Mostly of your Blue Fire." He really didn't want to answer the second question, but he knew Marki wouldn't leave it alone until he told her so he pulled the piece of paper from his pocket that he had out earlier and carefully unfolded it. He smoothed out the creases, "This," he held it out to her, "is Lilah."

Marki looked down at it and took it gently from his hands. There was a picture of a woman smiling gently. Her hair was light brown and very choppy but it suited her face. Her skin wasn't tan, but it wasn't pale either. Her eyes were a misty gray and she had a straight nose. There was a black choker around her slim neck. What really attracted the female mage's attention was the woman's slightly bulging stomach. It was obvious that she was pregnant. "How old was she in this picture?" Marki asked, she wanted to know all about the woman who Rion kept a picture of in his pocket. Yes. She was a little bit jealous too.

Rion looked nervous and uncomfortable. "That was drawn last year…so that would make her twenty four."

"So, she's twenty five now?" she asked. That would make Lilah two years younger than her! And she has a child!

"This Saturday." He said sadly.

"Was she a mage?" Marki asked, wanting to know more about this woman and why she was so important to Rion, who just so happened to catch her heart.

He could catch anyone's heart. He was ruggedly handsome. Dark hair and brown eyes that caught the light; a slightly crooked nose and straight teeth…

She snapped back to attention when he spoke.

"I guess so…I mean she was a diviner." He shrugged.

"Diviner?"

"How do I explain this…" Rion rubbed his chin. "She had affinity to do all sorts of spells and divine the future."

Marki blinked, "So she could tell the future?"

"Yes, she was always telling people to be careful." He said it fondly, his eyes softening as he looked at the picture.

Marki stared at him and asked quietly, "Who was she to you, Rion?"

…

**A/N: Oh my freaking goodness! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! T.T School has been hectic and I've had THE WORST writer's block! I hope that by making this chapter over four thousand words, you can find it in your VERY FORGIVING hearts to…maybe forgive me? Pretty please? Now, I have a couple announcements. One: The next or the one after that may be the finale of Lost and then Found! Two: I will be asking you guys what you think I should continue this into a series or leave it at a single? It's fine with me either way. Three: If you guys want a second series, I need a title. I'm no good with them so if you guys could submit some ideas that would be awesome! :D Four: After I'm finished with the story I will be posting the OC guide. and Five: Once everything is uploaded and completed I'll be going back and fixing all the other chapters. **

**That's all the announcements and onto review responses! :3 **

**Marina Rose(AKA Alice using my account ;p): Well, people did comment and they loves it! :D thanks again for uploading! BTW did you get your package yet?**

**ShiningStellar: I'M THE MOST SORRY MARINA-CHAN EVER! T-T I made it super long and it's hard for me to sit a type so I put all my effort in it! I really hope you like this chapter too! It's for people like you that I try my hardest to come up with the best chapter I can. Now regarding your question about the children…I've never said SHE had children, I just said it seemed like she KNEW what it was like and- I won't give away any more. Email or PM and I'll try to answer your questions as best I can without ruining the story.**

**Yuki Kusanagi: Le-lemon? Um, I'm not sure I can write one, but if you guys want one…i-I'll try. *gulps* But any who, is it really taboo to talk about that stuff? O.o It's actually very common where I live(USA, if you didn't know). This just goes to show how diverse cultures really are.**

**Amigo/a: War is approaching! XD Whose team will you be on? Team Nicky or Team Igneel? (Sorry I can't help but poke fun at the whole twilight stuff ;p) I plan on putting the whole Max telling Jey's parents next chapter! Bear with me for just a bit longer!**

**Forever In The Fire: Yes poor boys! Both Alice and I are evil, but people seem to love us anyway! :D **

**Phantom130 5: I LOVE YOU. Yes, I do. You know why? 'Cause you went and reviewed *goes and counts all your reviews* 10…11…12 times! I know I spelled Juvia wrong, I did it purposely. Lluvia means 'Rain' in spanish and I thought it would make it more symbolic and stuff, but I'll change it when I go back and edit it. By the way, I tried to PM you, but it says your messaging has been disabled? **

**Before I go I really want to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing and just totally making this the best story that I have one here! I really love you guys. :3 (I would put a heart here if I could!) Happy super late Thanksgiving and Happy super early Holidays!**

**:3**

**TTFN~! TA TA FOR NOW~! **

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose**

**P.s. Please review, it really makes me type faster! ;)**


	20. Chapter 19

Rion looked up startled, his eyes holding a light of suspicion, "Why are you asking?"

"Because you keep a picture of her with you. You talk about her like…like you've known her for a long time." Marki said heatedly. "And why is it so wrong to ask?"

Rion tried to think of a good reason, other than the truth, but couldn't think of any.

"Why? What is going on? What is so important that you can't tell me?" Her eyes were starting to prick.

"Marki, I'm not keeping it from you."

"Right, I need some fresh air." Her eyes squeezed shut as she ran from the guild.

Rion stood up to go after her but the glares he received made him sit back down. He wasn't sure if he should the wrath of her guild. He sat grumpily at the table, choosing not to incur the guild's fury. The doors opened again and a blur of light brown burst in.

"Rion!"

He turned at the sound of his name, "Siren?" Sure enough the young girl pounced on him.

"YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you get the letters?" She cried, hitting him on the chest.

"What?" Rion asked, totally bewildered. Igneel and Nicholas turned their heads in their direction. _Crap_. Rion thought, assuming that he had somehow incurred the wrath of those two. "What letters Siren?" He grabbed her wrists to keep her from hitting him anymore.

"The ones I've been sending you since Lilah sent you away!" She tried not to be loud; her eyes were watering.

"I never got a letter…"he said slowly as if he were talking to a child. Well, she was to him.

"I know! And that's why you _don't _know!" Siren whispered harshly, wiping the tears off her face.

"Siren, what don't I know?" he asked, frowning. The people who were listening, Igneel and Nicholas, were confused.

"Rion, they're dead!" Siren burst out finally. She covered her face with her hands. She sank down to the floor, "L-liah and l-little Cam-Cameron! They're gone!" she sobbed.

Rion felt both his jaw and his heart drop. "No…no…what happened?"

"She had a vision, she knew it was going to happen." Siren spoke softly, "She went first. She didn't make it through the birth and Cameron died that night." She said between sobs.

"Cameron?" Rion asked, in a total daze.

"It was a boy. He had your nose." She mumbled sadly. She was still crying and Rion still wasn't responding.

Igneel moved towards Siren, all the while keeping a watchful eye on Rion. "Siren, what's the matter?"

Siren looked up at him, "Igneel…" she wiped her eyes, "I'm fine." She got back to her feet, "I was just telling Rion that my sister died."

Nicholas came over and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

She shrugged him off. "Thanks."

David took this as his chance, "Siren!" he called.

The girl turned in his direction, "Hi David!"

The two boys that stood behind her slowly backed up. "We'll be at my house if you need us, Siren." Igneel said.

"Yeah, see ya!" Nicholas said quickly. Then they both fled in unison.

"Oh, okay." Siren said, mildly confused.

"Siren, do you still want to meet with the Master?" David asked sternly.

"Mm? Oh, yes. That would be great." She smiled warmly, the traces of tears still evident on her damp cheeks. Her face was a little swollen and her eyes were still red.

Rion gently touched her shoulder, "Maybe you should wait a couple minutes, until you're calm a bit."

Siren looked apprehensive, but nodded anyway, "I'll go catch up with Igneel and Nicholas and see what they're up to."

David looked between the two, "If you're sure, when you come back I'll take you to him."

"Thanks, I'll see you all later." Siren hurried to the doors, Rion right behind her.

"Here, I'll walk with you."

"Rion." Siren turned and stopped him, "I need to be alone."

They stood a breath apart. She looked down, breaking eye contact. He didn't say a word as she walked away. Siren was nervous, the feeling of dread wafting over her senses. Her gait was jumpy and brusque. While she wasn't her sister, she _knew_ someone was watching her. She navigated down the street. Screw calming down, she had to go see the Master. Fast. The brunette turned around and froze. There. Behind the fruit cart. A dark shadow. Someone that had been following her for the past six months. Siren's heart began to pound. The dark figure pulled back the hood of the cloak it was shrouded in. Siren felt her breath quicken as she watched the figure mouthed a phrase that made her heart stop. The words she knew were going to come, but still scared the hell out of her. She turned and ran. Wildly charging towards the path she had found this morning. They were here. She hadn't told the Master yet! They-He shouldn't have been able to find her this fast! She was careful…She felt her eyes tear. Lilah wanted to make sure that this didn't—no wouldn't happen. And she _wouldn't_ let her sister's last wish go unfilled. _Her last prediction, _Siren thought grimly, _wouldn't be one that would come true. _Not if she had anything to do with it.

...

Igneel opened the door to his house and was met with a slap of a giant fish tail across the face. Nicholas sucked his teeth, "Oh, that had to hurt."

Aquarius reached down and grabbed a fistful of Igneel's shirt, "Natsu, you low life Dragon Slayer! How dare you leave your pregnant wife alone when she's about to have a baby!" The blue mermaid shook the adolescence back and forth violently. "Why I shoul—wait…" She lifted the dizzy boy closer and peered at his face, "Oh, it's just Igneel." Aquarius let the boy fall out of her grasp and onto the floor, unconscious.

Lucy looked at her boy with a moment of pity before turning to the other boy in the doorway. "Could you please check to see if he's okay?"

Nicholas nodded and kneeled down next to his friend, but before he could do anything Aquarius lifted her jar and dumped a small ocean on top of them. Igneel sputtered and sat straight up. Aquarius smiled smugly, "There, he's up."

"Mom, what's the matter? Why is Aunty Aquarius here?" Igneel pushed his sopping hair back out of his face. Nicholas spat water out of his mouth, in his current state he looked like an amazing rendition of a wet cat.

"Well, my water broke-"

"WHAT! Where's Dad?"

"We don't know. Loke is out there looking for him right now." Lucy laced her fingers together over her stomach as a contraction hit. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, "They should be back very soon, definitely before the baby is born."

"Yeah especially since he's running towards the house right now," Igneel stopped and listened for a beat, "And by the sounds of the curses Uncle Gray and Uncle Loke are with him."

Lucy sighed in relief, Aquarius crossed her arms and Nicholas started to wring out his clothes. The celestial spirit made a small 'tch' sound and opened the door. Natsu tried to stop his headlong rush but couldn't. Aquarius hit him square on the jaw, knocking him out, and then dragging him to Lucy. The Mermaid dumped him at her feet unceremoniously and disappeared with a popping sound.

"Loke, Gray, can you get him? I'll get my bag and we'll go." Lucy said as she maneuvered herself off the couch. She walked to the door and picked a small tote bag, "Well, are you coming or not?"

Gray and Loke looked at Natsu's body, and then looked at each other.

"You get the feet." Gray said, already lifting Natsu's upper half. Complying with Gray's order, Loke hefted up Natsu's legs. Gray would later swear that Natsu slipped and fell, but everyone knew better. Igneel and Nicholas watched the four of them hurry down the path. Igneel turned to his friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"You look like a wet cat. You need to change."

Nicholas shook his head, sending water droplets all over and mostly over Igneel, "Yeah, I'll be barrowing your clothes."

"Whatever, just don't touch anything on the floor. I'm not sure if anything on the floor is very, er, clean." Igneel said, rubbing the drops of water off his face.

…

Siren ran down the busy street heading towards the path that she had found this morning. It was a shortcut to Igneel's. Her breath and heart were pumping, she had to get to his house before they got her. Maybe leaving home was a bad idea… After crashing through a couple bushes she finally saw the house lights. Siren nearly wept in relief. Only a couple more feet and she would be safe! "Igneel! Nicholas!" she shouted. She knew Nicholas and Igneel were there. She could just feel it. Plus the fact that they had told her. "Guys!" the shout almost took all her breath away. The front door was opening, and this time she really did cry. She saw Nicholas peering out and his face looked confused.

"Siren?"

She probably didn't look the best, she had been running through a forest for the past twenty minutes, avoiding the black cloaked mass that was chasing her. She was almost at the door when two things happened. First, Igneel came to the door as well and second, something swooped down and grabbed her. "Nicholas!" Siren screamed, her hands were so close to his. Just a few centimeters apart.

"Siren!" Igneel and Nicholas exclaimed at the same time.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" she sobbed.

The black mass holding her hissed and clamped a hand over her mouth. Igneel got over her shock and was filled with rage, "Hey, give her back!"

The mass stopped for just a second and threw a scroll at his feet, "Vkh zloo vrry eh wkh nhb! Vkh zloo eh klv xqgrlqj dv zhoo!"

…

Layla walked with Jey towards her house. They had been dragged out of the spa by Alice and Lucia. They had said Siren had left in a hurry and they didn't say why either. Jey had wanted to follow Siren's scent, but Layla said no. Her inability to scent wasn't the reason…entirely. She wanted to go home first, maybe talk to her mother about finding her one.

"Layla, I really think that we should follow her! To see why she left the spa so early." Jey pleaded, "You don't even have to scent her! I'll do it, or we can go pick up Max." As she said the last part her cheeks heated up.

"Right you just want to go see your _mate." _Layla teased. She bumped into her friend's shoulder, "We can check her out later, I want to…" Layla trailed off as she smelled something. She turned her head to look at Jey, her friend nodded that she smelled it too. Layla jumped up into a tree, Jey right behind her. They sat stock still and a couple moments later Siren and her capture whizzed by. Jey narrowed her eyes and rushed after them.

"Looks like that talk will have to wait." Layla sighed before barreling off after one of her best friends.

Jey watched the black masses movements and noted that every three seconds, it would tremor. She waited till the next one before springing up at it and calling out her attack, "Water Dragon's Claw!" She was able to slice cleanly through it, Layla catching the falling Siren. The three girls watched as the thing pulled itself back together.

"What is that thing?" Jey asked, keeping her eyes on the reforming monster. She assumed it was a monster.

Siren looked at them both and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Layla turned to look behind them, her eyes widening at what she saw, "Jey, there's more than one."

The girls stood back to back, looking at the opposition surrounding them. Jey raised her fists and was able to say a single sentence before everything went black.

"It's an army."

…

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! :D This is the last chapter of Lost and then Found. I know it should be longer, but I think this was a very good place to leave off…AND START THE SEQUEL! X3 I'll give you guys a preview just because I love you guys so much:**

_**She was slammed against the wall. Her arms were pinned and his grip felt like an immovable force. **_

"_**What the hell did you say to her?" he growled.**_

_**She was strangely calm, not really intimidated. "What I said is her and my business." She said in a monotone. "If she wants to tell you, then…it'll be your business too."**_

_**He looked ready to throttle her. "Will you stop being so damn secretive and tell me just what the hell is going-" He was cut off as someone bumped into him and his lips crashed to hers. Her eyes grew wide and she made a muffled squeaking sound. His eyes were wide like hers. He didn't make a sound, but stayed exactly where he was. Her eyes slowly closed as his hands released her arms and captured her waist instead. She lifted her hands to his shoulders. The she broke away.**_

"_**It's still none of your business." She said evenly.**_

_**Like the kiss hadn't done anything. Like she hadn't felt anything. He became even more angry. **_

"_**The hell it's not! Listen to me and look real hard at my face when I say this." He lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "I really do care about you and her."**_

_**She stared for a heartbeat and spoke gently, "I know you do, and that's why you should stay away." With that she walked away from him.**_

**So, I need suggestions on a title for the sequel. PLEASE SEND IDEAS! I need them! T.T**

**ONTO THE REVIEWS~! XD **

**ShiningStellar: Okay, one: Yes, this story is ending and this is the last chapter. Two: Since it seems people want a sequel, I will be writing it. :D I won't be uploading it soon, I want to have a couple chapters written first. So that I can update regularly. I'm on winter break so I can try to type up a couple. ;p Three: SUGGEST AWAY! I'm absolutely terrible at picking titles! Four: Oc guide, ya know a couple chapters back a couple people said that I should write a guide. Like for example Igneel Dragneel: age:xx birthday:xx stuff like that… Five: Thank you. : ) I'm going to let you on a little secret: this is the first time I've been able to keep my characters in character. I'm very proud of myself. I'm glad you enjoyed my hard work. **

**Phantom130 5: You are one smart cookie, Mr. Phantom. : ) Sorry, about the cliffhangers. Hate to read them, but love to write them. Heh, heh ^^ **

**Alice: HOW RUDE. I WILL NOT DIE. YOU DIE. RAWR. : ( Being sick is no excuse. I've had strep this pass week, have to take this big ass pill, do chores and do homework( namely a book report I've been avoiding ) Give ideas, I'll tell you a bit of the plot, but not too much. An author has to keep some of her secrets ;)**

**Yuki Kusanagi: Coming from two diversities, it is a good thing. : ) I tried to model Jey and Layla's friendship after my bestfriend's and my friendship. Annie and myself are very close. : ) **

**So after this chapter will be an OC guide. Which will be all my OC's data, bio's and interesting facts. I'll be going back and editing all the other chapters. So TTFN~ ta ta for now! : )**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose**


	21. Oc Guide

OC GUIDE ***all measurements are in feet and pounds***

Igneel Dragneel

Age: 17

Birthday: August 5th

Height: 6ft

Weight: 180lbs.

Eyes: Mossy green

Hair: Blonde-pink

Magic: Fire and Celestial

Summary: Igneel is much like his father. He is loyal and very smart in battle strategy. He loves to have fun, and even read books…about dragons of course!

Adrian Fullbuster

Age: 17

Birthday: November 7th

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 160lbs.

Eyes: Dark blue

Hair: Black

Magic: Ice Maker

Summary: Adrian is a ladies man, and unlike his father he doesn't strip. He enjoys picking on Igneel and starts fights with him as much as he can. He can be a real smart aleck at times.

Marki Pinadas

Age: 26

Birthday: March 15th

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: White with red streaks

Magic: Blue fire

Summary: Marki is always cheerful no matter what the situation. She came to Fairy Tail after losing her sister to mysterious circumstances. She is a beginner at love and has no idea how to react to Rion…

Siren Grecian

Age: 16

Birthday: October 31st

Height: 5'3''

Weight: 110lbs.

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Light brown

Magic: Empath

Summary: Siren is a happy go lucky girl who knows way more than she lets on. She came to Fairy Tail after months of traveling from her hometown. She has a weakness for cute animals and a good cookie.

Lucia Alma

Age: 17

Birthday: June 22nd

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 130lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Dark brown

Magic: Soul eyes

Summary: Lucia steals many men's hearts: young and old. She can be quite ruthless, but cares about her nakama. Her only real weakness is her belief that she'll find the one guy she's meant to be with.

Jey Fullbuster

Age: 15

Birthday: November 11th

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 135lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blue

Magic: Water Dragon Slayer

Summary: One of the three missing children. She is very calm, but don't let that fool you, she is just a wily as her father! Her and her longtime best friend, Max, have just started to explore just what a boyfriend and girlfriend do!

Noah and Charlie Bastia

Age: 3

Birthday: October 15th

Height: 3'3''

Weight: 30 lbs.

Eyes: Grey

Hair: (Noah) White, (Charlie) Brown

Magic: Psychic (Charlie), ? (Noah)

Summary: These two little girls are twins and they've just turned three. They came to Fairy Tail because of the death of their Aunt Sherry. They may look alike but are actually very different. Noah is loud and convening; Charlie is quiet and shy.

Layla Dragneel

Age: 15

Birthday: July 10th

Height: 5'4''

Weight: 132 lbs.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink- blonde

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer

Summary: One of the three missing children. She gets a little motion sick while on trains, but nothing too severe like her father. She is fast and smart, her greatest weakness is her scenting ability.

Max Redfox

Age: 15

Birthday: February 16th

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 157 lbs.

Eyes: Mahogany

Hair: Black

Magic: Iron Dragon Slayer

Summary: One of the missing three children. He loves to read and is embarrassed by it. He finally realized he is in love with Jey, and Layla endless teasing is not something he is looking forward to.

Nicholas Justine

Age: 17

Birthday: January 15th

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 192 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Green

Magic: Rune

Summary: Nicholas loves to sneak a sip or two of a good bottle of whiskey…when his parents aren't looking. He's laid back and lazy, but he'll move fast if he needs to.

Alice Asumir

Age: 18

Birthday: May 22nd

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 148 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: White

Magic: Transformation

Summary: Sweet and kind, she is always serving customers with a bright smile. She doesn't have the heart to hurt anyone's feelings so she's always accepting pity dates. Recently she has noticed a certain unusual haired boy…

David Fernandez

Age: 10

Birthday: September 30th

Height:

Weight:

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Red

Magic: Golden Fire

Summary: He is much like his mother in temperament and in looks. He straightens out all the people who disobey the rules. He adores his father he rarely gets to see. He dreams of making it to the Magic Council so that he can overturn his father's sentence so that his mother and father can be together again.

Hatsu and Haru Dreyer 

Age: 4

Birthday: December 7th

Height: 3'

Weight: 45 lbs.

Eyes: Purple

Hair: Brown

Magic: No signs of it yet.

Summary: This twosome take after their mother in looks but their father in personality. They haven't shown any signs of magic yet, but everyone is ready for them to start zapping people or throwing cards around.

Rion

Age: 26

Birthday: April 18th

Height: 6'3''

Weight: 180 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Dark Brown

Magic: Healing

Summary: He is unwilling to share everything, but he knows he will have to. He was very shocked at the news of Lilah's death and he has no idea what to do next.

Ursula Harris

Age: 32

Birthday: December 11th

Height: 5'4''

Weight: 138 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Magic: Unknown

Summary: She is a drunk, foul- mouthed woman who loves her husband and children.

**A/N: thank you everyone for reading and I love you all. If you guys want the sequel, I'm going to need reviews. Not a whole lot but at least a couple. If I get a bunch I'll get straight to work and worry about editing this story later, but if I don't I probably won't work as hard! DX school has been awful. Exams and such. Bleh. **

**Review response:**

**Alice: I love you doll face. And I don't think Riddles would be the best title choice, but thanks for the suggestion!**

**TTFN~ ta ta for now~**

**Xoxo **

**Marina Rose **


End file.
